charmed3
by buffyangelgirl
Summary: the girls from inuyasha take over the charmed one's position
1. Chapter 1

**charmed 3**

many people walk in and out of our lives but  
only true friends will leave footprints in your  
heart

pg_13 or more again

romance, action, humor, drama, language, violernce.

]pairings kagomeoc, then kagome sess, sangooc then sangomiroku, inuyashakikyo

warnings not for kids under 13 and rated for mature audiences and foul language and violence.

disclaimer I don't own charmed its owned by constance m. burge and inuyasha's owned by rumiko takahashi

prologue

"why are you doing this mark i thought that you loved me and not try to kill me", and he said" well im a demon, i waited for years". "since your grams died, for you and your sisters to get your powers". " i can steal them after i kill you and your sisters to get them, then i will be powerful".

**part 1**

**chapt. 1  
**  
A women was in her apartment and she was petting her cat who was wearing a collar with a symbol on it of the triqutra and then she went to another part of her apartment and it was set up with a alter and she was chanting while kneeling at the alter for a while when a killer came up behind her after getting in her house through a fire escape.

But the women thought when she heard what was behind her that it was someone she knew with a hood on so she called the person by that name when she turned around, then found out it was not the person that she knew when the killer stabbed her with a ceremonial knife.

And then she was dead and her powers were gone after that the police were called to the scene and detective morris was waiting for detective inuyasha trudeo and then detective Trudeau came out of his car and greeted detective morris after he said" what took you so long been waiting for you to appear".

Then inuyasha said" well i was in a couple of occult shops trying to think of a break for this case". then detective morris said" well its been another case of a murdered women again". its been three deaths this week, " this is the third women who has been stabbed and murdered".

Then inuyasha says "what was she stabbed with", then detective morris said "a knife" then inuyasha said" was it a ceremonial knife" then detective morris said "look Trudeau its a knife deal with it". Then it was an athema then" he said then detective morris said "she was stabbed then died end of story".

Then inuyasha said "OK" then morris said" why did you go to the occult shops" then inuyasha said" well i was looking at books to see if the murders match up all together in a pattern with a ceremonial knife". Then morris said "was it an athema" then inuyasha said "yea".

Meanwhile across town sango came in through the door with an umbrella inside the house that she lived in with her older sister kikyo which she didn't tell yet that kagome was coming home and living with them again. even though kagome is the youngest sister to both of them. Cause kikyo was the oldest sister sango the middle and even though sango and kikyo moved into their grandma keades house from their apartment kikyo and kagome still had a fight because kikyo thought that kagome went and flirted with her ex-finance koga but she didn't.

even though kikyo's ex finance koga lied and told her she did even though he was the one that hitted on her not kagome doing it though. anyways as sango was in the house walking through the entry hall she called out "I'm home "and got an answer by kikyo saying" I'm here", and when sango looks she's by the chandelier trying to fix it since the electrician didn't come which she told sango that of course.

when she walked into the living room where kikyo saw her and then kikyo got tired of the chandelier and trying to fix it and so she went into the kitchen and sango followed then sango noticed the flowers and wine on the table in the kitchen.

Then she said" who sent these" then kikyo said "mark did i signed for them when they were delivered through the door and i brought them in here". and then sango said" thanks kikyo "then she said" I've been thinking kikyo you know we have the empty bedroom upstairs and you know we've been looking for a roommate" and then kikyo said" yea " and then sango said "well I've been thinking if kagome can come back and live with us in this house". "

I thought she was living in Miami ' then sango said "not anymore" then kikyo said "why not "then sango said "well i wanted to tell you but then you will change the locks and i didn't want that to happen to her, so i decided not to tell you until just now".

Then kagome opened the door" found the hideaway key again" she said . then sango turned around and said "hi kagome how are you "then she said" I'm fine" then they heard the horn of a car outside.

Then kagome said" oh i forgot to pay the taxi driver" and then sango said" well thats OK "and took a purse and went outside to the car to pay the fair. and as she was going to door kikyo said "sango thats my purse", then sango said" well i will give it back as soon as i come back inside after going outside and paying the driver "so as she went outside and payed the driver.

Kikyo and kagome were having a uncomfortable silence and it was hard to talk for both of them because of the fight they had years ago. Then suddenly kagome said" hi kikyo "then kikyo said "were not selling the house and moving out kagome" .

Then kagome said "did you think i came back here because of money", i came back here because i missed you guys and wanted to talk to you guys and live here and be sisters again like we used to be" and i missed you kikyo and hoped we could get over the fight we had several years ago".

And i also didn't want to come here to fight kikyo i wanted to get along with you and have us be sisters and friends again like we used to be". then sango came back inside and said "isn't this great that she's living with us "and kikyo said" yea great" while being upset about it.

then sango showed kagome the upstairs bedroom where she can stay live in with them then sango left and then kikyo came in with a comforter bringing it to kagome and said" this was always the coldest room in the house and i thought you might like a comforter to keep you warm".

then kagome said "thanks kikyo" and then she said" no problem" and left to go to her room. then sango came back in and brought food and a drink for kagome and asked if she was hungry and then kagome said" thanks" and grabbed the tray and ate her food and drank the drink that sango offered while she was watching t.v..

then sango said" wait turn it up "and then kagome turned it up and sango said "thats mark remember i told you about him" and then kagome asked "why is he on tv" then sango said "he's a reporter and likes his job very well and i guess this is his new case that he's reporting about". " lets listen" then on TV mark said" this time its been a third women murdered again", after the first two murders with the other women" i will be more up to date with this murder tomorrow night goodnight everybody".

then kagome turned the TV off then sango said "didn't you like his broadcast with his report like i did." then she said "he's OK" and the report was alright although i feel sad for the victims of the crimes of course". then sango left to go to her own room and kagome turned off the light, covered up with the comforter and went to sleep.

Later at night when she couldn't go to sleep kagome woke up and decided maybe I should explore the house she said and left her bedroom and went up more stairs to the attic which woke her other two sisters up who were asleep and they thought what's that noise and went out of their rooms to investigate.

meanwhile near the attic door kagome was getting the door open but it was hard so she was about to leave when the door opened and then kagome thought wow I guess it must have to be open by itself and so she went in and found a chest and looked at the stuff inside.

and on the bottom of the chest was a book with a symbol of the triqutra on the book and wondered what was inside it.

Then she looked on the first page and recited what looked like a spell she thought and then she felt something in her and realized she had powers and that she must of thought that her sisters did too. Her sisters came up the stairs because they wondered what was up there found the attic door opened, and went inside the room saw their sister kagome reading some type of book.

They approached her sango said "what are you reading" . then kagome stood up when she noticed them and said" I was reading this book " i thought it looked great " I opened it found the first page" and recited some words that were on it ". Then I felt like something happened to me" I was wondering if it happened to you guys because it talked about powers or something and I didn't know it until now".

Then kikyo picked up the book and said" it looks like it talks about priestess" witch powers you recited some words on this page about powers". Then kagome said "yes it looked interesting when I read it out loud and it said tonight that we would get our powers under the full moon ".

Sango said "thats impossible" it won't work cause were not priestesses" or witches were regular people kagome". Then kikyo said" lets go to bed in our rooms and go to sleep" all three of us because I have worked tomorrow". I don't want to miss it even though I'm working for my ex koga and I hate it". The next morning when they woke up things were like normal kagome got out of bed dressed and went downstairs.

because she smelt food and thought sango was making breakfast well kikyo and sango was down there in the kitchen, kikyo was drinking coffee while chewing on food and reading the newspaper, while sango was still making more food. she spotted kagome and said "good morning kagome" help yourself to whats on the table that I cooked".

kagome grabbed some food form off different plates on the table started to eat while drinking coffee.

Then kikyo said " damn its time for work I have to go guys see you soon later". Then kagome said "where does she work " sango said "she works at the museum of fine arts" koga is her boss " they are not together anymore". But She still works there and hopes to get a promotion from it."

kagome said "OK well I'm going for a bike ride "are you still gonna be here". Then sango said" no I have to go apply for a job interview", at the restaurant down town in a few minutes" I don't want to be late" the house will be unlocked" but just in case do you" still have the key to the house"?. kagome said "yes I still have it" " I will get back from my bike ride" if the doors are still unlocked" and come into the house "lock the door then go to my room" sleep for a little bit." the sango said "OK" left to the garage to get to the car while, while kagome went to get her bike and ride for a while. While she was riding her bike she suddenly got a vision of two boys on skateboards riding in the middle of the street getting hit by a car.

Then she looked noticed the same boys going into the middle of the street she said "stop no don't go into the street", then nshe raced on her bike got in front of the car saved the two boys while she feel off her bike onto the ground while the car stopped the women in the car asked " are you alright " maybe I should call the hospital".

So kagome was at the hospital. Meanwhile sango was at her job interview at the restaurant cooking some pasta when the chef came in said "times up", stopped sango the sango said "wait" lifted her hands then the chef froze along with the room.

she waved her hands in front of his face and said "chef more" then she said "well he's not moving" and noticed that he had a fork with some pasta on it she took the sauce that she made squirted some on the pasta looked at the clock then he unfroze as well as the room and the clock .

Then he tasted the pasta said" this is good "then he said "you did a good job," you have the job". Sango got excited about it, walked out of the restaurant she got a call that kagome was in the hospital called for a cab got in the cab then went to the hospital to see kagome.

While kikyo was a ther job working for her stupied boss koga when koga was talking on the phone about a promotion to other people on the phone from what she heard walked in the room where he was in his office and said "promotion" I deserve a promotion" for all the hard work I do" jackass especially the work" that I cataloge for different art peieces " the project that I have done" for thuis company".

then koga said "well they wanted someone' for them to work with" so i said myself" you don't mind" that I took your project" form you do you". She said "yes I do mind" but you know what" you could have all the files" that are all piled" on my desk and the work" I had worked so hard on" cause I quit".

He said "thats not fair kikyo" you can't quit" I will not referance you" to any job if you did". Then she said "well its a good thing "that I did quit" cause I won't need" this job or you anymore" he said "well I hope you don't" steal any work supplies kikyo" .

She brought her hands up like she was gonna strangle him then he felt himself being stangled by his tie after she left then she felt better after she done thatwhile she was leaving her workplace for good. while he had to grab scissors to cut his tie from his neck that was on his shirt.

She was in her car about to drive home when she got the text on her cell phone from sango saying that kagome was in the hopital after getting hit by a car she drove to the hospital because she was worried about kagome.

So kikyo and sango were at the hospital when kagome was in the hospital room. When kikyo asked sango" would you like coffee" while we wait cause "I wanna get some" do you want some". Sango said "yea" so kikyo left went to get coffee and bumped into inuyasha he recognized her he said "kikyo" she said "inuyasha' he said "yea" she said "well its been a long time "since I seen you last".

He siad" yea i've been away" living with my dad" in another part of the state" I just came back "after my dad died' decided I become" a police offficer just like him" because I loved my dad" miss him still".

She said "oh well I hope it goes good for you then", then she said" so why are you at the hospital" going to see someone" he said "yea i'm going to see" the coroner about" the dead body" being found again".

She said "ok well I better go" sango needs me" to get this" to her besides us" seeing if kagome is alright". So she went to gp give sango her coffe aftere saying goodb ye to inuyasha sango noticed that she was back, she asked "wow what took you so long" to get us a coffee" then kikyo said "well I was talking to inuyasha".

Sango said "oh ok" then kagome walked out of the hospital room she said " well they checked me out" i'm fine just need to rest "for a few days".both of them said "ok", so they left and they drove home cause, they were tired all of them wanted to rest wait for another day like tomorrow to start over.

The next day as soon as they woke up, kagome asked her sisters "was there anything that you" guys did that you couldn't" explain yesterday because" I had a vision what did "you and kikyo have" sango said "well I froze the entire room" yesterday at my job interview "but to me I I didn't" anything was wrong".

Kikyo said "I didn't do anything" so quit asking kagome" all I did was get angered" at my old boss who" by the way if any of you" knew I quit from that job". Besides they both tell kagome "nothings wrong" so we don't have" to worry about it ","yea "sango said "I have to go" to my job now that" I got hired".

Kagome said" ok" sango left for her job while kikyo was still trying to find hers again. Later after being at her job finding out she's a manager instead of a cook she leaves walks on the sidewalk then bumps into her boyfriend mark she notices who she bumped into she said "hey mark" gives him a kiss she says "how was your day".

He said "my day was fine" i'm still working" with the report" of the cullum on the case" about the 3 women" i'm hoping it goes well" she said "thats nice I hope" it goes well for you too". He said "hey sango" I brought you some flowers" I hope" we are still on" for our date tonight".

She said "yes were still on" for our date tonight "see you at 7 pm" he said" ok I pick you up" at 7 pm see" you later tonight bye". She said" bye" then she called for a cab she left for home.

Later she was at home opened the door after inlocking it she called out "anybody home" kikyo said "in here". Sango walked into the conservitory she saw kikyo reading the newspaper she asks "where is kagome' kikyo said "kagome is in the kitchen" drinking tea.

because" she was thirsty "she be back in" here she came home "she was thirsty from" to much exercise so she went" to the kitchen" she said she" was gonna be here" in a min".

"So just wait", so sango waited then kagome walked in the conservitory said" hi guys sorry I was thirsty" so whats everyone" doing tonight". Sango got happy she said "i'm going on" another date" with mark tonight". Kagome said ok she asked "kikyo "what are you" doing tonight", kikyo said "well all i'm going" to do tonight" is relax and read" the nespaper" while looking" for jobs while reading it".

Later before everyone went to sleep sango was getting ready for her date with mark tonight kikyo came in along with kagome she said "you look great" while watching sango look at her dress that she picked out in the mirroe. kagome said "yea you look " great sango" hope you have" fun on your date" tonight".

Kikyo just nodded along with her, so sango got happy from what they said she looked at them and said to her sisters" thanks guys its so nice" to hear a compliment" form you both" not watching" you guys fight or argue" me coming between" you to just to" get you guys" to stop fighting ". " I'm glad you guys" are getting along tonight" it makes me smile' and be happy".

Later on her date sango and mark were in the cab, after they ate their dinner they had furtune cookies in their hands after sango read hers to him she saw his furtune read it out loud. Then she became kinda worried about something. Mark noticed he said" whats wrong" she said" oh its nothing" he said "come on tell me whats wrong".

She said" well its about what "kagome said "also what she read", he said "what did she say or read". She said "well it was stupid" because she talked" about me and kikyo" being something we are not" she read from this book "with a symbal on it" I don't know what else".

He said ok he told the driver of the cab to take a right then left to a building thats there so the driver did while sango asked "where are we going" I thought I would be" going back home". He said "well I wanted" to show you something" its a surprise".

She said "ok" the driver of the cab took them to the building where he stopped they got out the driver drove off they went into the building mark decided that they go into the elevator they go up to the high floor of the building. The elevator stops she said "where's the surprise" he pulls out the athema knife that was in his pocket it was the athema she didn't know he was a demon yet she asked "mark is this a joke" how about you" put the knife down its not funny".

He said" I wasn't trying to be funny" this is your surprise" she said "thats not a very good surprise mark" he said "it wasn't tending" to be a good surprise". He came forward slowly she said "why are you doing this" mark I thought" that you loved me" not trying to kill me". He said " well i'm a demon I " waited for years" for you three to get your powers" since you grams died" for you your sisters" to get your powers".

"I can take yours after I" will kill you your sisters" to get your powers" then I will be more powerful". She got nervous she was scared as he came closer she froze him but it didn't last long then she froze him again. When he was about to raise the knife she said "sorry mark" then grabbed the two by four hit him with it dumped him out of the elevator.

She pressed the button to go down to the first floor still feeling scared she went outside called for a cab the cab came she went into it imediently told the cab driver to go directly to her house. The cab finally got to her house she went in the house called for sisters they came from the kitchen she said "mark is a demon" we have to stop him" now before he gets to us".

Her older sister kikyo said ok we will help you kagome agreed they went upstairs kagome said to them I saw a spell in here about trying to defeat demons and warlocks. Sango looked through it quickly she told them" I found a spell" to erase my thoughts" from him all we need" is something to make" into a voodoo doll" as well a" flower to despell love".

kagome popped up she said "how about one of the roses" he sent you" that might work". Sango said yes that might so kagome went downstairs quickly grabbed a rose rushed back upstairs to give to her sisters. They found a cauldren put some consecrated water in it, as they said the spell sango put the soap doll she said I bind you form my mind and my heart mark she said that over and over again.

She stabbed the soap voodoo doll with the thorns of the rose she said bye mark threw the doll as well the flower that was attached to it in thecauldren kikyo used her mind she made the cauldren steam up and boil with the stuff in it. The cauldren fogged out after it boiled and exploded they thought that it was over when kagome had a vision after she touched the cauldren she said "its not over" he's coming guys".

They got worried about it, meanwhile across town mark was walking through the town trying to get to their house when he felt like spikes or thorns were coming out of his body suddenly he was bleeding and there was torn flesh around him form the cut on the thorns from the spell. He realized this was a spell he said "i'm coming to get you girls" then I will steal your powers" after I kill you three".

He realized the pain finally stopped after he got mad and rushed towardss their house all the way across town. While at their house they heard a noise downstairs they went down the stairs a little bit when the door burst open apart off it's hinges they saw mark he laughed as he smiled at them he said "i'm going to get you girls" especially you sango" the most".

All three got frightened and rushed upstairs all the way to the attic as he was coming up the stairs after them. They reached the attic closed the door and started piling stuff in front of the door to keep him out for a while kagome quickly looked at the book she said "hey I found this spell" we can use to fight off and destroy mark". Thye quickly looked it over after they both said alright they memorized the spell looked at the door when they heard laughing at it as well mark saying "this is not gonna stop me" witches I will get you".

He started moving stuff away from the door kikyo told them to be ready when the stuff is finally moved. they got into postion to fight him off when he comes into the attic once the stuff is moved. His voice suddnely grew darker and more louder when he told them that he is going to kill them once he is done and take their powers.

He finally moved evrything from the door he burst the door open with his powers walked in surrounded them with a fire then kikyo kagome and sango chanted the power of 3 set us free the power of three set us free over and over again while the fire turned to the grey wind.

Then finally looked after they opened their eyes realized that mark was spinning around and moving with the spell that they are saying when he said" once i'm gone there will be more" after you i'm not "the only one " there was an explosion and he was no more.

They were all realived after he was gone when they realized that he said there will be more after them. They got freaked out after that kikyo told them, to stick together and not be afraid, they were trying not to be afraid even when they were.

They went to their bedrooms and went to sleep thinking about it, the next day once they woke up kagome said "i've been thinking about the demons" and the warlocks that we "have to fight".

They said "yea" she said "well what if someone we know" is a demon or a warlock" kagome said "what if its inuyasha" kikyo said "it's not inuyasha" kagome". She said alright but just to make sure I read something in our book it said about testing to see if someone is a demon and it has to do with blood and poking them with a needle or something sharp.

Kikyo and sango said "alright" kagome said "how about you try it" with inuyasha" just in case kikyo". kikyo said "fine even when "I think he's not a demon" or a warlock kagome". Kagome said "fine but you got to do it kikyo " sango just nodded her head agreeing with kagome.

**Chapt. 2**

The next day kikyo called inuyasha and asked for him to have lunch with her. He agreed the both of them went to quake to get somehting to eat besides talk. While they were talking kikyo spotted sango workling she whispered "sango come here".

Sango came she said hey kikyo whatsup kikyo said have you met inuyasha she said "haven't seen him in along" time "hey inuyasha how are you" inuyasha said hey sango i'm fine" how are you" she said "ok" kikyo said to inuyasha" um inu I have to go "with my sister for a min "she needs my help "with something be right back".

Inuyasha said "ok" they left wemt away from inuyasha to another part of the restaurant. Kikyo told sango" how about you freeze him" while I will stick "him with this "she said showing a needle with a sharp point. Sango said "ok "she froze the whole restaurant including inuyasha in it kikyo rushed back to the table sat down in her chair reached over and poked him with the needle.

Nothing happened she got worried she said "whats happening his bloods" not showing on his finger" maybe he is a demon". Sango said "maybe because" the whole room's frozen" wait til the freeze wears off "kikyo said "ok" a few mins later the freeze wore off inuyasha unfrozed he said" ouch".

After he looked at his finger noticed his blood on his finger he said "this hurts "he looked up noticed kikyo was there he said "when did you get back" .

She said "oh just a minute ago" it didn't take long with helping sango inuyasha said alright while kikyo was realieved that he wasn't a demon and that he was a human.

They talked for the rest of the afternoon he dropped her off at her house cause earlier she didn't want to use her car so inuyasha picked her up.

After he dropped her off she went into the house called out "who's here" is anyone home" kagome said "in here" kikyo went into thr room where kagome was and looked at her noticed that she was doing kickboxing with some plastic figure that when you threw punches or kicked it lite up.

Kikyo said "what are you doing kagome" did you order that even "when you don't have" any money" kagome said" well I just used" the family's credit card" I hope you don't mind".

Her sister said fine and left ot go to the kitchen before she left she asked kagome if she will acompany her to the store to get something for her headaches kagome said "ok".

They left after kagome took a breack showered and got dressed in clean clothes they went to the store kikyo asked the person at the counter where they keep the asperin he said in aisle 5 the both went to asile 5 but they couldn't find the asperin.

When kagome said "how about camermile tea" it works good" for headaches" when you get them" to help with the pain" whenever you have them" probably " all the time".

kikyo said "no" I don't want tea" even when you said "it works right now "all I want" is asperin kagome". Kagome said "ok" she said "dad e-mailed me" about coming to town" to see us" he wants to get" to know us again kikyo" kikyo said "he wasn't there for us" kagome he" isn't going" to be here to see us" or get to know us now ".

kagome said" fine" but I would like to "get to" him and maybe sango will too". "You know were not like you" kikyo we still want" to get to know him".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapt. 2**

The next day kikyo called inuyasha and asked for him to have lunch with her. He agreed the both of them went to quake to get something to eat besides talk. While they were talking kikyo spotted Sango working she whispered "Sango come here".

Sango came she said hey kikyo what sup kikyo said have you met inuyasha she said "haven't seen him in along" time "hey inuyasha how are you" inuyasha said hey Sango I'm fine" how are you" she said "ok" kikyo said to inuyasha" um inu I have to go "with my sister for a min "she needs my help "with something be right back".

Inuyasha said "ok" they left went away from inuyasha to another part of the restaurant. Kikyo told Sango" how about you freeze him" while I will stick "him with this "she said showing a needle with a sharp point. Sango said "ok "she froze the whole restaurant including inuyasha in it kikyo rushed back to the table sat down in her chair reached over and poked him with the needle.

Nothing happened she got worried she said "what's happening his bloods" not showing on his finger" maybe he is a demon". Sango said "maybe because" the whole room's frozen" wait till the freeze wears off "kikyo said "ok" a few mins later the freeze wore off inuyasha unfroze he said" ouch".

After he looked at his finger noticed his blood on his finger he said "this hurts "he looked up noticed kikyo was there he said "when did you get back" .

She said "oh just a minute ago" it didn't take long with helping Sango inuyasha said alright while kikyo was relieved that he wasn't a demon and that he was a human.

They talked for the rest of the afternoon he dropped her off at her house cause earlier she didn't want to use her car so inuyasha picked her up.

After he dropped her off she went into the house called out "who's here" is anyone home" kagome said "in here" kikyo went into the room where kagome was and looked at her noticed that she was doing kickboxing with some plastic figure that when you threw punches or kicked it lit up.

Kikyo said "what are you doing kagome" did you order that even "when you don't have" any money" kagome said" well I just used" the family's credit card" I hope you don't mind".

Her sister said fine and left to go to the kitchen before she left she asked kagome if she will accompany her to the store to get something for her headaches kagome said "ok".

They left after kagome took a break showered and got dressed in clean clothes they went to the store kikyo asked the person at the counter where they keep the aspirin he said in aisle 5 the both went to aisle 5 but they couldn't find the aspirin.

When kagome said "how about chamomile tea" it works good" for headaches" when you get them" to help with the pain" whenever you have them" probably " all the time".

kikyo said "no" I don't want tea" even when you said "it works right now "all I want" is aspirin kagome". Kagome said "ok" she said "dad e-mailed me" about coming to town" to see us" he wants to get" to know us again kikyo" kikyo said "he wasn't there for us" kagome he" isn't going" to be here to see us" or get to know us now ".

kagome said" fine" but I would like to "get to" him and maybe Sango will too". "You know were not like you" kikyo we still want" to get to know him".

Kikyo said "alright fine but I will not like it when he sees us to try to think he can control what we do". like he thinks we are his little girls or something but I will try to get to know him but not that much alright".

They were back at home after they got home from the store kikyo and Sango were in the kitchen while kagome was in the dinning room with her laptop reading a note from their dad saying that he was in town wanting to get to know them.

She smiled she was going to tell them but was unsure how kikyo will take it. Kikyo called" hey kagome why don't you come into the kitchen I have some news for you to hear".

Kagome called back" OK I be right there in a minute", after she shut off her computer she putted it away then went towards the kitchen and entered it.

She saw her sisters sitting at the table in the kitchen she took a seat in one of the chairs at the table she said "what's up kikyo what do you have to tell us". Kikyo said "Well guys I just got a interview for a job at Buckland's auction house tomorrow morning and I was wondering if you guys will be ok with me working again if I get the job at the place".

Kagome said "sure kikyo" when Sango said" yea I mean what's kagome going to do around the house while we are gone tomorrow I mean I have a job at quake to get to you know". They looked a their younger sister kagome saw their look she said "well guys I was going to do cleaning tomorrow to make the house clean and then lounge around the house to relax".

Kikyo was thinking about what kagome said when Sango said "well kagome how about you buy some groceries for the house tomorrow and do a few errands before we have to go to work". "Alright including picking up kikyo's dry cleaning outfit that way she's ready for work tomorrow don't worry we will be here tomorrow when you get back but not that long cause we have to go to work ok".

Kagome nodded at what they said then she thought about the letter her dad sent her in her e-mail when kikyo noticed her thinking and wondered what she was thinking about but thought" I can just ask her later when I get home from the interview tomorrow".

So she just let what her sister was thinking alone and thought about her day when she gets up in the morning for her interview at Buckland's tomorrow she felt tired she said goodnight to her sisters and left to go upstairs to her room cause she wanted to sleep early to get up in the morning.

After kikyo left Sango and kagome talked then told each other goodnight then went upstairs to their separate rooms and go to sleep.

The next morning kagome went into the kitchen from walking downstairs and grabbed a cup of coffee that her sister poured for her when she saws that her sister was in the kitchen as well as her other sister.

Sango said does anyone want anything to eat I have made some pancakes toast and eggs if you guys are hungry I love cooking for you guys". Kikyo do you want some breakfast kikyo said sure but then I have to get ready for work soon while drinking her coffee.

She looked at kagome she said kagome would you like some breakfast before doing errands for a little bit. Kagome looked at her she said "sure I would love some breakfast before I do errands for you guys don't worry the errands won't take to long".

Sango served her breakfast then poured her some more coffee cause she thought that kagome was still thirsty and wanted some more to drink.

So after kagome drank her drink and ate the food that was offered she got money from her sisters to got to the store and use one of their cars to go to the store since she didn't want to take her bike and ride to the store or go to the dry cleaners with it.

So she was glad that she got her sisters car today with the keys. She went outside after closing the door and went to the car got in and drove off the grocery store to get the groceries then got to the dry cleaners after wards.

After she went to the grocery store and paid for the food then once that was taken care of she put them in her sisters car then drove to the dry cleaners to pay for the outfit then after she paid for it she went out of the store after closing the door went to the car opened the passenger side to put the suit outfit in.

Then closed it went to the drivers side then after closing the drivers side door she buckled in and drove straight home hoping that her sisters will still be there to help with the groceries and to give kikyo her dress outfit.

She finally got home after driving across town and opened the door after unlocking it she called out" kikyo Sango can you guys help me with the groceries that are in the car and help me carry them in please".

Her sisters came to the entry way already dressed in their work clothes they nodded yes to kagome when she needed their help with the groceries that she bought for all of them with the money that her sisters gave her.

After they helped her bring in the groceries and kagome handed her older sister kikyo her suit she left to go to the living room to relax before she had to do anything else. Kikyo after she grabbed her suit from kagome.

While Sango said thanks kagome for doing the errands for us then she told her sisters bye I'm going to work her two sisters nodded kagome called out bye Sango while kikyo waved bye to her she then left out the front door then closed it went to her car got in and left for work.

While kikyo said" bye kagome see you when I get home" and left for the building to go to her interview for her new job.

While kagome was in the living room relaxing and already said bye, and closed her eyes while her sister left for her interview she took a nap.

While at the building named Buckland's kikyo went into the lobby and towards the elevator to take her to the top floor of the building where she had an interview in the office up there.

While she was in the elevator she heard her cell phone ringing looked at the caller id and found it was inuyasha calling her she answered it she said" kikyo here hi inuyasha", inuyasha on the other phone said" hi kikyo I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Tuesday if that's alright with you".

She said "sure I would love to go out with you this Tuesday what time", inuyasha said well how about I pick you up at 7 pm alright".

She said alright I will be ready this Tuesday" , while also in the interview was her soon to be employer who was listening to her conversation with inuyasha while they were talking on the phone and on the other end inuyasha was loud in the elevator where everyone can hear him in elevator.

While she said when she noticed she was feeling like someone was eavesdropping on her conversation so she told inuyasha when he wanted to talk some more on the phone she said to him "hey inuyasha you know what I kind of have to at a interview so can we talk about this later when I am home when you call the home phone please".

So he agreed and the both of them hung up their phones and then everything was quiet in the elevator until her new employer who she didn't know was going to be her new employer said "well that sounded like a great call you had women about you going out with someone".

Kikyo on the other hand heard what he said she thought "how rude for him to eavesdrop on my phone conversation" to where she said" how dare you eavesdrop on my conversation with my boyfriend that wasn't right for you to do that you know".

He said "well sorry that I had to do that "she got mad and used her telekinesis powers to change the button numbers that ringed including the one guy in the overalls who looked like a janitor who wanted to get on his floor when the door opened but the door closed.

Once the door binged on her floor that she wanted to get to she smiled and said" I'm charmed and left to get to her interview before it was over. What she didn't know was that her boss or new employer followed her but went into his office to wait to see if she was the person for the interview like the other ones. So after kikyo got off the elevator she went to the secretary that her employer was holding interviews for she said to the secretary "hi my names kikyo Halliwell I am here for the interview today my appointment is 2pm so is he in".

The secretary said "oh yes ms. Halliwell he is in here let me show you to his office then you can have the interview you know cause he has been looking forward to meet you since he read your resume".

"he thinks that you will do well here at this auction house since I heard about your breakup with koga wolf and I was wondering if you were OK and that when I saw your resume I knew he probably accept you that's why I ask him when he read you resume wondering if you were required for the job Well here it is".

kikyo nodded even when she was listening to the women speak and said "well I am over koga he took away my job form my old work place and trashed whatever I worked on for years and made it his own so I was glad that I quit my job and now I'm hoping I can work here if I get the job".

The secretary nodded her head and said "I hope you get the job and move on from your old one anyways let me open the door and introduce you to him".

Kikyo nodded her head at what she said when the secretary opened the door she said "rex here's your next appointment ms. higurashi she is here for the interview at 2pm sir".

He nodded said to her" we have already met you may go now Suzy" his secretary left after closing the door and then kikyo said "you know what you are the interviewer even when you heard the conversation that I had" .

He said "hey your here for the interview remember ms. Higurashi" she said "yea here's some pictures of my expertise since you read my resume and I'm here for the job even though its not one of the ones that was on the top of my list but I am qualified for it so if you think that I am not then you are mistaken cause I am, even if you turn me down for the job".

He looked at her and said "you know what I may be the boss of this company but I will give you something to say I will think about your second interview if you have one we or I will call you alright".

She nodded then left after she heard what he said left the office went into the elevator and walked out of the building once the elevator binged when she was on the first floor.

Then walked to the parking lot and went to her car and went home. Meanwhile at home kagome was cleaning after she woke up hoping to pass the time to wait until her sisters got home cause she was bored.

After a while she decided to wait until her sisters come home so she just watched TV in the living room when she heard the door opened and looked up when someone went to the entryway and she found out that it was her sister kikyo who walked in she looked at her sister she said "hi kikyo how was your day did it go well even though you looked stressed for some reason".

Kikyo looked at her and nodded her head at what she said she said" well yes I have been stressed today because of my interview and how I hope I don't lose it". " if I get a call tomorrow or not so I hope I get the job even though the guy at the building turned out to be the interviewer was listening in on my conversation with inuyasha".

Kagome had a shocked face and said "that bad well how about we see Sango at work and get a drink there to take your mind off of everything alright so lets just get ready in our regular clothes then we can go if that's alright with you of course". Kikyo nodded her head and said "ok I will be ready then we can go to Sango's work and talk to her alright".

Kagome nodded her head then the both of them left to go upstairs to go to their separate rooms to get ready for going to see Sango at her job.

After they got ready came downstairs wearing regular clothes like they decided they went into kikyo's car and then they drove off to Sango's work to see her at her work downtown to see what type of what she was doing and to see if she wanted to talk about kikyo's problems to just chat and get a drink too.

After they parked once they reached Sango's work downtown they went in to talk to Sango and order a drink for themselves at the bar while waiting for Sango to get a break from their work.

When kagome spotted a man that she admired his work and approached him she said" aren't you Stephan the photographer" he said "yes who do I have the pleasure of meeting" she said "well my names kagome and I am a big fan of your work and just wanted to come and say hello and I guess this is your girlfriend".

He said "well she's not my girlfriend" and when he said that the girl huffed and went away form him in anger. Then kagome said well bye I have to go to see my sister at her work cause she works here besides meeting my other sister".

She was about to leave when he said "wait kagome I have something to give you here's my address if you want to go to my studio so I can take a picture of you if you want". She nodded at what he said she accepted the napkin with the address to his studio to it and left to meet her sister kikyo and see Sango at her work. What she didn't know was that he had a mean face and a frown after giving her the address and left to find his victim that he picked that he wanted to steal the youth from since she left him in a huff and he wanted to take her to his studio to steal her youth away anyway.

When Kagome left she spotted Sango and said "hey Sango did you see the guy at the end of the bar he's a photographer his name is Stephan and he's a really great guy did you see him ".

Sango looked she said what guy there's no guy there at the end of the bar kags". Kagome looked she found out that the guy left so she felt disappointed about it but decided to shrug it off.

Meanwhile at the studio the girl who was kidnapped and strapped to the alter on a clear while table said "please Stephan let me go please let me go".

The demon said javna then the girl screamed after his eyes lit up and he was shooting her with the beams until she was old and he was young again then once he was young he looked at himself in the mirror and laughed out loud cause he was young again.

Meanwhile at quake which was Sango's workplace kagome was at the bar and she ordered her drink form Sango who was at the bar working when she had a premonition about a guy named Alec coming to her and asking her if he can order her a drink.

Then she came out of her premonition and Sango looked at her with a concern look kagome said "see that guy over there across the bar and to the left", Sango was about to look when kagome said don't look just glance so he won't notice us".

So Sango glanced at him she turned back to kagome she said to her "what about him is he someone you know kagome", kagome said "no lets just say I had a glance of the future with him and it was great".

Sango said "kagome you are going to get in trouble with kikyo if she finds out you have been using your power for personal gain".

Then the guy from her premonition approached her he asked her you know your beautiful and I haven't seen you around here are you new you know you look pretty in your dress and I was wondering if I can buy you a drink if that's alright with you my treat". She nodded she said "sure I would love it if you can buy me a drink your names Alec right".

He said to her "yes how did you know my name", she said lucky guess I am really good with guessing names shall we get a table so you can order me a drink and we could talk and get to know each other better".

He nodded then they went to find a table but before they found a table and kagome left with him to get one Sango told her "you be careful with your power kagome and make sure not to use anymore of it for personal gain again".

Kagome nodded then left with Alec to get a table somewhere close to the bar. Then Sango went to find kikyo so they talk about stuff and to get a break form her work.

Then after she found kikyo she said "hi kikyo what do you want to drink cause I am thirsty form working to much today and wanted to know if you were thirsty to and wanted a drink".

Kikyo said "yes I would like a drink to where is kagome isn't she here she came here with me today and now its leaning towards night time". Sango said well kagome found a guy with using her premonition and she is with him right now.

Then while they were talking some more one of their friends named Brittney said to them "hi guys what's up" kikyo and Sango said "nothing what's that a tattoo on your hand of an angel I thought you couldn't get it like that in the states and here in California".

Their friend Brittney said "well that's why I got it in Mexico then I had it when I came back here besides yes I know about it not having it in the states that's why I did it in Mexico".

They asked her if she wanted a drink she said "no not tonight have to get home to Rick or he will worry about me not being home bye guys".

They waved bye then she left for her car outside at night time the women named Brittney opened her car door and got in her car and was about to start it when someone grabbed from behind in her car and she screamed.

Then the next day at the station the guy named Rick appeared and told inuyasha and Morris what happened and why his wife didn't show up at their house last night when inuyasha said "did she go anywhere before she was supposed to be home".

He said "yes Brittney was supposed to go to quake then go straight home and be with me plus its not like her to not come home at night when she always comes home every night after she goes to quake then comes home she's usually not like this so please will you help me".

Meanwhile across town Sango was at across the street of a church and wondered if she was allowed to go in now that she was a witch since she saw the documentary before she left for work and came here she still wondered if she was a good person.

Then suddenly she heard a noise and realized it was preacher Robinson he asked her "hey Sango its been a long time since you came to church how have you been".

She said "alright preacher Robinson listen I have this friend who believes in that something is evil that's been looking around a lot for a long time for years".

He said" let me guess vampires is what you want me to answer why don't you come inside the church and go to one of the booths in there and I will help you and give you some advice if you like".

She said "sorry preacher Robinson but I can't remember I have to come later to give the carry out foods for the homeless later today so sorry I can't do it today".

He said "alright see you later with the food then Sango bye", she said" bye preacher Robinson" after he left she sighed and decided to face her fear and went up to the church door heard thunder when she was about to touch the doorknob and left for her car to go home.

Once Sango drove home she went Inside after unlocking the door closed it afterwards and called out "kagome kikyo I'm home is anyone here". kagome and kikyo called out were in here Sango heard the both of them and found out that they were in the living room.

Kikyo saw when Sango was in the living room with them she said when they were all in the room lounging around she said "I have a date with inuyasha later tonight and I will be probably late cause I am probably going to be at his place I am not sure when I will be home are you guys ok without me being home later tonight". " I will probably be back in way early in the morning don't know for sure I just hope the date goes well".

Sango nodded her head and said sure "hey kagome how was your date last night with Alec I know you came home earlier then later this morning so I know you didn't come home at the right time cause I checked your room before I went to sleep kagome anything you like to share".

kagome looked at both her sisters who stared at her waiting for her answer kagome sighed said "well we didn't do nothing much just had safe you know what then afterwards he dropped me off here I kissed him goodnight or good morning".

she then said afterwards" as you like to call then went Inside the house after unlocking the door and went up to my room to get whatever sleep I had left to get before I had to wake up again this morning". that's why you didn't see me this morning cause I came back just after I saw that you were still asleep Sango alright".

Sango nodded at her answer and said "ok well that's all I wanted to know cause I was worried about where you were kagome alright".

kagome nodded her head at what Sango said while kikyo nodded her head at what kagome and Sango said then she said "well I've got to get ready fro my date I am not sure when I will be called for my second interview yet but I hope its going to be real soon ok guys".

Sango and kagome understood what she said before and nodded their heads yes after hearing what she said. Then kikyo went up to her room from up the stairs and got ready to go on her date with inuyasha .

While downstairs kagome and Sango were talking about what they were going to do for tonight when Sango remembered earlier today that she had to go to the restaurant to get the food from there and then take it to the church for to give them the food for the homeless.

She asked kagome "kagome would you like to go with me to the restaurant to get the food and make sure that there is a driver to go with me to the church once we got the food ". "but before when we go to the church you want to ride with me and the driver there or be the driver and go with me to the church if there is not a available person to take me to the church and be the driver".

kagome heard what she said she said " sure Sango I would go with you to your work at your restaurant to take the food from there if there is no available person for a driver then go to the church Sango to take the food to them".

Sango nodded her head at what Kagome said and agreed on then she saw Kagome get her jacket then they left to go to her work to get the food then drop it off and hand it to the people at the church once they got there.

At quake Sango and Kagome went inside to try to find a driver for the delivery truck since the food was already stacked inside the delivery truck and they were trying to find a available person to go with them to the church but no such luck cause they found everyone of her employees busy.

Sango looked at Kagome said "hey Kagome would you like to drive the delivery truck to go with me to the church to help the people take the food to hand to the homeless". Kagome nodded said "sure Sango I would love to drive the delivery van and go with you to the church to give the food to them".

once Sango gave Kagome the keys for the delivery van they left to go to the church to take the food to them. They were at the church after parking in the parking lot and opening the doors to the van to give the people the food to take in to the homeless.

When Sango looked at Kagome she said "Kagome I'm not sure if us being she whispered witches is a good thing you know cause since I seen the documentary for some show about witches I am not sure if we are good or evil beings you know".

After she said that kagome looked at her said "Sango of course were good witches what did you think that were not we did a lot of good work being good witches and we will continue to do it until were old and have passed it on to the next generation". " but until then we are still young and you should care about being a good witch and not have to worry about thinking bad things about it ok everything's going to be alright don't worry us being good witches is a good thing".

Then pasture Robinson came up to them noticed kagome said "hey kagome I didn't know you were Back in town how did everything go in new York did you eat the apple" she said "oh I ate the apple and the worm too everything was great in new York and I am glad to be back also does anyone want anything cause I am going to get some gum and other stuff from the stand over there".

Pasture Robinson said "no I don't need anything" and Sango said" I don't need anything either Kags". kagome nodded her head and left to go to the stand to get gum and other stuff for herself.

While at the van since the food was already passed to the people and they left Sango looked at pasture robins she said "pasture Robinson see I have this friend who thinks witches or thinks she is one and I was wondering my friend wanted me to ask you this question do you think witches will get struck by lightening if they ever went to the church and try to go into it if they were evil".

Pasture Robinson said" let me put it to you this way if we go by the old book from you question of witches I mean where it says thou should not suffer a witch to live if they were evil or any evil beings of course does that answer you question Sango".

Sango nodded at what he said then she said "thank you for your time pasture Robinson you have been really helpful with my question". he nodded his head said" your welcome Sango" then he left while she went back into the van to wait for kagome.

Meanwhile at the stand kagome was getting a magazine and some gum when she potted some old couple trying to figure out what numbers for the lottery ticket that they were putting down so they could win and keep their house. When kagome grabbed something and had a vision of the lottery numbers said them out loud and told the old couple what the numbers were they erased what numbers they got on their ticket then reputed the numbers on their ticket the old man said "thank you young women you have helped us thank you" then kagome said "your welcome" after that they left.

While the guy behind the counter said you going to buy these lady or not kagome looked at him said yes and I would like to buy once these lottery tickets to.

After she paid for her stuff she went back to the van where she noticed Sango was inside she got in to the van said "hey Sango how are you are you fine". Sango said "yes I am fine kagome how did your shopping go please tell me you didn't have another vision again".

kagome said yes if you must know Sango I had a vision again but at least I have this lottery ticket to see if I win at tomorrows lottery numbers form the news.

Sango said kagome what did kikyo said about us using our powers for personal gain you know there has got to be some consequences to you using your powers for your own personal gain just so you know alright now lets get home before were late whenever Kikyo arrives alright".

kagome nodded her head and as they left the church a old women sees them leave wearing the same tattoo on her right hand that their friend used to have before she disappeared.

At the house kagome and Sango arrived they were home and decided to sleep and wait for kikyo in the morning whenever she gets home cause it was leading very close to the night time.

Across town kikyo was at inuyasha's place and woke up getting dressed while inuyasha was asleep and getting her stuff ready when she heard the alarm clock ring when she about to leave she used her powers and the alarm clock flew out the window.

while she left out the door where inuyasha woke up inside in his bedroom called out her name heard the door close and sighed in his bed when he turned around. When Kikyo finally arrived home from across town and snuck in through the back door after she parked her car.

when she noticed Sango was up waiting for her when she realized it was way early in the morning she didn't notice the time when Sango said "where have you been kikyo I know you were on your date with inuyasha but I thought that you got home early from the date when I finally got up and realized you were still gone".

She then said " I came downstairs to wait for you now how was your date with inuyasha did it went bad that you had to leave early or did inuyasha do something wrong that messed up the date"?.

kikyo shook her head no said "no Sango everything was great on my first date with inuyasha even when we slept together when we got to carried away and nothing went wrong on our date nor did inuyasha on his part did anything bad ok ".

She continued to say "everything was fine until I realized that I wanted to be back early cause I kind of freaked out when I noticed that since were witches and have powers that I wasn't sure if we were allowed to have dates with mortal men", " so I panicked and kind of used my powers to fly the alarm clock out the window when it started to ring before he was starting to wake up then I left to come back home end of story".

Sango had a shocked face said you slept with inuyasha on your first date kikyo I have never done that at all I am surprised with what you just told me though as she was following kikyo through the kitchen to the dining area then finally to the living room.

when Kagome heard then when she went downstairs heard what Sango said when she approached them said "you slept with inuyasha on your first date and didn't tell me but told her that's not fair kikyo".

their older sister kikyo said "well I was quite surprised when we did that but the sex was great even if it was our first date together Sango Kagome ok ". "but Kagome I also told Sango that I left early before inuyasha woke up and came back here so don't be mad at me ok".

Kagome said "I wasn't mad at you kikyo I was just surprised that's all about what I heard when you were talking to Sango when I came down the stairs".

Sango nodded her head at what Kagome and kikyo said then she said "how about I make us some breakfast ok will that work alright cause I know you guys are hungry and so am I".

they both nodded their heads then all three of them went into the kitchen to sit down while wait for Sango to cook then serve the food. Once Sango served the food and all three had juice to drink to keep their energy up for the start of the day.

When Sango said" I have to get to work guys so I better hurry you guys will clean up after wards will you cause I don't want to come home to a place where the house is dirty alright".

both of them nodded their heads at what Sango said then they saw her walk out of the kitchen and figured she was going to go upstairs to change and get ready for work.

While after they ate the both of them started to clean what's in the kitchen including the dishes and then they decided to lounge around in the living room and relax until Sango came downstairs and said when she saw the both of them sitting in the living room said " hey guys how about you come to my work later and hang out ok while I'm working then when I have break we can talk alright".

once Sango said that kikyo got a call from her cell phone saying she can come back for the second interview she saw when Kagome and Sango looked at her she said "guys I am going to get ready to go back to Bucklands auction house after I get ready when I go upstairs to my room and then go to the place for my second interview can I meet you guys at quake where you work at Sango once I am done with my interview".

Sango and Kagome nodded their head yes kikyo went upstairs to change then go to Buckland's for her second interview while downstairs Sango said to Kagome "hey Kagome why don't you get ready and come to work with me ok that way your not bored when you're here and will be with me at my work which won't be so boring ok plus I can get you free drinks since I work there alright". kagome nodded her head at what Sango said then went upstairs to her room to change and get ready she decided on wearing a dress she bought with the tags still on them after she put it on plus some earrings and a small spray of her perfume to make her smell nice besides deodorant she grabbed her purse then went downstairs to go with Sango to her work while she was waiting for kagome then both of them went out the door and left for Sango's work.

While kikyo came down the stairs from her room and noticed that Sango and kagome were gone she sighed then went through the backdoor to go to her car then head for Buckland's to go to her second interview for her new job.

While at quake where Sango worked and kagome was standing looking around to find a place to sit for a while she spotted Stephan who was motioning at her to come to his table while giving her a smirk with a smile she smiled and went towards his table and sat down next to him.

when her told here to sit down he talked about a lot of things he does with his photographer job and what he does when he has subjects that pose for him while asking what she likes besides other stuff.

Meanwhile at Buckland's kikyo got escorted by rex to a different part of the area where she noticed someone waiting for them he said" kikyo allow me to introduce you to my assistant Hannah Webster she helps me with a lot of things around here Hannah this is kikyo halliwell" .

they both nodded when rex asked when they stopped by the first piece which was a painting called Madonna of the meadow which she called a copy had it worth been 3 million if the frame was made in poplar not pine and that its well to preserved and then they took her to the next piece which was a figure which she called a degas.

then she noticed Hannah had bumped into a can of paint on top of the ladder which the paint knocked down and was about to spill on her but she averted it away from her with her powers and her hands which the paint flew onto Hannah's shoes.

Kikyo "says sorry about that" rex went up to kikyo said" are you alright kikyo "she said "yes" then rex said "you can start you job tomorrow morning since I think you did a wonderful job with figuring out the pieces come in by seven alright".

kikyo nodded her head said "sure bye rex" rex said "bye kikyo" once she left rex asked "Hannah how did she turn out on her job I thought she was good what did you think was she lucky or what". Hannah nodded at what he said then she said "she is either the luckiest women in the world or she's a witch" rex nodded his head.

meanwhile once kikyo drove form the auction house to quake where Sango worked she went inside and noticed kagome with some guy wearing a dress which she thought was an expensive dress she asked Sango when she saw her "Sango where did kagome get that dress I mean I can never afford it cause it looks expensive" Sango noticed the dress and said "me either kikyo" .

then kikyo asked "Sango who's the guy with kagome he doesn't look familure" Sango said" it looks like some famous photographer who knows" kikyo said "well I am going to talk to kagome once I reach that table".

Sango nodded her head and went back to work while kikyo walked towards the table where kagome was at she finally reached it when kagome noticed her said" hey kikyo how are you do you know Stephan the photographer he does really great photographs of people for his work".

Stephan stood up and him and kikyo shook hands then kikyo asked "kagome can I talk to you alone". kagome nodded said "be right back" once she was gone with her sister Stephan looked down at his hand and saw that it was getting wrinkled he frowned got upset about it and left.

While in the kitchen kikyo was talking to kagome said she made a bad judgment about having a vision of the lottery numbers when Sango said "guys you know I'm working here " they continued to ignore what she said when kagome said "well I hope I get some money from the lottery tomorrow since I have my photo shoot the next day tomorrow too".

kikyo said "since when did you have a photo shoot kagome". kagome said "since just a few minutes ago when Stephan asked me to come to his studio tomorrow for him to take my picture". kikyo sighed then said "well we will solve this later when we get home kagome".

when she saw that inuyasha came in the restaurant and was looking for her when he spotted her in the kitchen and went towards the kitchen where she was and noticed her sisters there with her. He went to her said "kikyo we need to talk about you leaving early this morning and about us being together if you and I are together since we have begun to start dating each other so do you have a moment".

She was about to sat something to him when a waiter carrying clean dishes bumped into inuyasha and was about to have the dishes fall when Sango froze the room with all the people in the kitchen when she noticed her sisters didn't freeze and looked a her.

Kagome said "how come we didn't freeze like the rest of the people in the kitchen". kikyo said "I don't know maybe because were witches and have powers let me check the rest of the restaurant".

Then she noticed that the rest of the restaurant wasn't frozen only the staff cooks and inuyasha in the kitchen then she spotted inuyasha's partner detective Morris and freaked out she went back to her sisters and said "well nobody else froze in the restaurant just the kitchen but inuyasha's partner detective Morris is coming this way".

Sango freaked out said now what are we going to do now won't anybody else noticed that the kitchen is frozen except us when she noticed that the freeze wore off that's when she was beginning to say something when inuyasha's partner walked in inuyasha noticed him and said "I thought I had five minutes Morris" Morris said to him "I gave you ten times up we got to go and get back to work".

He nodded his head and was about to leave when kikyo called out to him and said" I call you and we can talk more ok inuyasha".

inuyasha nodded his head then him and Morris left to go back to work. Kikyo turned back to her sister kagome she said "we will talk more about what you are doing later about your personal gain". kagome said "fine then I will go back to the table to say bye to Stephan then we will leave ok kikyo".

when kagome started going back to the table she realized that he was gone and frowned and walked back from where she was walking and went to find her sister kikyo to go home since Sango was still continuing to work and wouldn't be home till later.

When kikyo and kagome went home they talked about what she saw in her vision and the consequences of it as well as the personal gain when after a while when they were in the living room Sango walked in calling out "I'm home kagome kikyo are you here".

they called "were here in the living room Sango", Sango walked in and sat down next to kagome who was sitting on the couch with her feet curled up underneath her.

She looked across form where she was sitting looked at her older sister kikyo said to her "have you guys worked out your problems yet and not fighting anymore".

kagome nodded said "I guess we worked things out even though she is worried about me being at a photo shoot and having my premonition about the lottery numbers and that I bought a lottery ticket so to see if I can win".

Sango said "kagome you know since you used personal gain with your powers your probably like what kikyo probably said to you there will be consequences to what you see you know".

kagome nodded and thought about what she said then she looked at kikyo and kikyo nodded and agreed with what Sango said then all three of them felt exhausted so they went upstairs to their separate rooms and fell asleep.

The next morning Sango and kagome went upstairs to the third floor and went to the attic to look through the book about something when she looked at kagome said "you know kagome I know kikyo is hard on you but she really cares about you and loves you a lot she just wants you to be responsible you know that and she just looks after you since you are the youngest sister out of all three of us and she just wants you to be safe".

Kagome nodded said "yes I know she is but I am going to get ready I have a photo shoot later today".

Sango said ok well I am going to stop by the church again to see if I can overcome my fears have a great day on your photo shoot Kagome".

Kagome nodded her head smiled and left the attic she went down the attic stairs to the second floor and to her room to get ready. After Sango left she went to church she parked and thought about walking to the doors and opening one of them this time by touching the handle.

She got brave got out of her car then she walked towards the church all the way up the steps to the doors she touched the handle opened the door thinking about the worst when she finally opened it nothing happened she yelled out "I'm good" she calmed down closed the door and was about to walk downstairs when she noticed an old women with her friend Brittney's tattoo of a angel on her hand

She walked all the way downstairs to the old women Brittney when the old women heard her she said "Brittney is that my name". Sango looked shocked at how she saw that her friend was old she figured it had something to do with evil so she took Brittney home in her car heading towards the manor. Later at the manor kikyo got home from her work and noticed Sango coming towards her and that a old women was in the dinning area.

Sango approached her she said "kikyo we have a problem do you recognize the old women over there I think her name is Brittney you know the one we saw at my work and I think with her being old might have something to do with the evil we are to fight again".

Kikyo looked her said "yea right and I am Rosie O'Donnell Sango you can't be serious". Sango said "yes I am if you have proof look at her hand remember our friend Brittney had a angel tattoo on her hand I asked her some stuff that Brittney will know and it was enough to convince me".

kikyo looked at the old women and immediately felt a cold chill and got a serious face she told Sango" we have to look at the book of shadows now for a cure to stop a demon or whoever turned Brittney into a old women Sango".

Sango said hold on a min just let me give her this bowl of cereal then I will join you upstairs ok". kikyo nodded her head then went upstairs after a min Sango went upstairs after her to the attic stairs up them and went and joined kikyo at the book to look for something that's been causing young women to turn old and they figured it had to be a demon instead of a warlock.

After a while they looked through the pages of the book until they found a page on a demon named javna and read how he uses young women to suck the life out of them with his beams of light that comes out of his eyes and turns them old just to keep his youth then there was a spell that they read and found on the page next to it called the hand of Fatima that will help vanquish him.

They quickly wrote down the spell when they heard a crash from downstairs. They went downstairs really fast then came from downstairs onto the first floor and went into the kitchen form the dinning area and spotted Brittney holding a napkin with the address that Kagome got from the photographer Stephan and panicked when Brittney said "javna" then Sango said "kikyo that's wear Kagome went to get her photo taken we have to stop him or he'll hurt Kagome".

kikyo nodded and both her and Sango fled their home with the spell in hand and went to the address the Kagome was at. Meanwhile kagome was driving to Stephan's place and finally got there and parked the car took out her dress and knocked said Stephan its me Kagome I'm here for my photo shoot.

when she touched the knob she had a premonition of her being strapped to the table with candles around her and a demon coming towards her and shooting beams into her eyes.

She panicked got freaked out dropped the dress and headed for the car when she got inside out of nowhere Stephan had his hand around her mouth while she screamed. Meanwhile after Kagome was taken inside kikyo and Sango arrived in kikyo's car and parked at the address where kagome was got out of the car and looked around for kagome once they saw the car she took.

When they heard a scream form inside the building that sounded like kagome's they rushed inside and found the demon javna aiming beams at the sister when kikyo used her powers and flew him across the room while Sango got to kagome and untied her before anything happened helped her get off the table when they saw javna get up and aim his eye beams at kikyo and trying to bring her to him. When Sango called out kikyo the mirror kikyo grabbed the mirror, and she aimed it at javna's eyes and the beams went back to him more then once when he tried to use the beams on her again she used the mirror which weakened him.

Then all three of them gathered together to say a spell to vanquish him they said evil eyes, look onto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend the will to the power of three, eye of earth evil and accursed.

They said it more then once while stuff happened to kikyo's hand while white beams were on javna until he was vanquished into dust and they stopped.

While at the manor Brittney turned young again then realized what she was wearing and left the manor to go home. while at the place the sisters walked out of inuyasha and his partner detective Morris arrived and inuyasha said "are you guys lucky to be alive something could of happened to you why are you here anyways".

Sango said "well we were having trouble with the car starting cause it wouldn't start". inuyasha said to kagome excuse me and kagome moved while inuyasha went to the front of the car on the driver side where the keys were at and started the car and it was running.

Sango said how about that it works inuyasha said "yea" then he looked at kikyo when his partner came over and said the photographer's car is still he might be around somewhere inuyasha nodded and waved by to kikyo and her sisters and left to look for the suspect with his partner. While the girls decided to go and head for quake where Sango worked at cause they decided they all needed a drink form what they done.

When they reached the place where Sango worked they went inside and sat down at the table and watched the tv that was on in the area when the news came on it showed the lottery numbers kagome got the ticket out of her purse waiting for her to win when she looked down and the numbers on her ticket disappeared.

Kikyo and Sango looked at her kikyo said "that just goes to show you kagome you cannot use your power for personal gain". then after one drink they went home in their cars and went to sleep in their own rooms thinking what the next day is going to be.

**Chapt. 2**

The next day kikyo called inuyasha and asked for him to have lunch with her. He agreed the both of them went to quake to get something to eat besides talk. While they were talking kikyo spotted Sango working she whispered "Sango come here".

Sango came she said hey kikyo what sup kikyo said have you met inuyasha she said "haven't seen him in along" time "hey inuyasha how are you" inuyasha said hey Sango I'm fine" how are you" she said "ok" kikyo said to inuyasha" um inu I have to go "with my sister for a min "she needs my help "with something be right back".

Inuyasha said "ok" they left went away from inuyasha to another part of the restaurant. Kikyo told Sango" how about you freeze him" while I will stick "him with this "she said showing a needle with a sharp point. Sango said "ok "she froze the whole restaurant including inuyasha in it kikyo rushed back to the table sat down in her chair reached over and poked him with the needle.

Nothing happened she got worried she said "what's happening his bloods" not showing on his finger" maybe he is a demon". Sango said "maybe because" the whole room's frozen" wait till the freeze wears off "kikyo said "ok" a few mins later the freeze wore off inuyasha unfroze he said" ouch".

After he looked at his finger noticed his blood on his finger he said "this hurts "he looked up noticed kikyo was there he said "when did you get back" .

She said "oh just a minute ago" it didn't take long with helping Sango inuyasha said alright while kikyo was relieved that he wasn't a demon and that he was a human.

They talked for the rest of the afternoon he dropped her off at her house cause earlier she didn't want to use her car so inuyasha picked her up.

After he dropped her off she went into the house called out "who's here" is anyone home" kagome said "in here" kikyo went into the room where kagome was and looked at her noticed that she was doing kickboxing with some plastic figure that when you threw punches or kicked it lit up.

Kikyo said "what are you doing kagome" did you order that even "when you don't have" any money" kagome said" well I just used" the family's credit card" I hope you don't mind".

Her sister said fine and left to go to the kitchen before she left she asked kagome if she will accompany her to the store to get something for her headaches kagome said "ok".

They left after kagome took a break showered and got dressed in clean clothes they went to the store kikyo asked the person at the counter where they keep the aspirin he said in aisle 5 the both went to aisle 5 but they couldn't find the aspirin.

When kagome said "how about chamomile tea" it works good" for headaches" when you get them" to help with the pain" whenever you have them" probably " all the time".

kikyo said "no" I don't want tea" even when you said "it works right now "all I want" is aspirin kagome". Kagome said "ok" she said "dad e-mailed me" about coming to town" to see us" he wants to get" to know us again kikyo" kikyo said "he wasn't there for us" kagome he" isn't going" to be here to see us" or get to know us now ".

kagome said" fine" but I would like to "get to" him and maybe Sango will too". "You know were not like you" kikyo we still want" to get to know him".

Kikyo said "alright fine but I will not like it when he sees us to try to think he can control what we do". like he thinks we are his little girls or something but I will try to get to know him but not that much alright".

They were back at home after they got home from the store kikyo and Sango were in the kitchen while kagome was in the dinning room with her laptop reading a note from their dad saying that he was in town wanting to get to know them.

She smiled she was going to tell them but was unsure how kikyo will take it. Kikyo called" hey kagome why don't you come into the kitchen I have some news for you to hear".

Kagome called back" OK I be right there in a minute", after she shut off her computer she putted it away then went towards the kitchen and entered it.

She saw her sisters sitting at the table in the kitchen she took a seat in one of the chairs at the table she said "what's up kikyo what do you have to tell us". Kikyo said "Well guys I just got a interview for a job at Buckland's auction house tomorrow morning and I was wondering if you guys will be ok with me working again if I get the job at the place".

Kagome said "sure kikyo" when Sango said" yea I mean what's kagome going to do around the house while we are gone tomorrow I mean I have a job at quake to get to you know". They looked a their younger sister kagome saw their look she said "well guys I was going to do cleaning tomorrow to make the house clean and then lounge around the house to relax".

Kikyo was thinking about what kagome said when Sango said "well kagome how about you buy some groceries for the house tomorrow and do a few errands before we have to go to work". "Alright including picking up kikyo's dry cleaning outfit that way she's ready for work tomorrow don't worry we will be here tomorrow when you get back but not that long cause we have to go to work ok".

Kagome nodded at what they said then she thought about the letter her dad sent her in her e-mail when kikyo noticed her thinking and wondered what she was thinking about but thought" I can just ask her later when I get home from the interview tomorrow".

So she just let what her sister was thinking alone and thought about her day when she gets up in the morning for her interview at Buckland's tomorrow she felt tired she said goodnight to her sisters and left to go upstairs to her room cause she wanted to sleep early to get up in the morning.

After kikyo left Sango and kagome talked then told each other goodnight then went upstairs to their separate rooms and go to sleep.

The next morning kagome went into the kitchen from walking downstairs and grabbed a cup of coffee that her sister poured for her when she saws that her sister was in the kitchen as well as her other sister.

Sango said does anyone want anything to eat I have made some pancakes toast and eggs if you guys are hungry I love cooking for you guys". Kikyo do you want some breakfast kikyo said sure but then I have to get ready for work soon while drinking her coffee.

She looked at kagome she said kagome would you like some breakfast before doing errands for a little bit. Kagome looked at her she said "sure I would love some breakfast before I do errands for you guys don't worry the errands won't take to long".

Sango served her breakfast then poured her some more coffee cause she thought that kagome was still thirsty and wanted some more to drink.

So after kagome drank her drink and ate the food that was offered she got money from her sisters to got to the store and use one of their cars to go to the store since she didn't want to take her bike and ride to the store or go to the dry cleaners with it.

So she was glad that she got her sisters car today with the keys. She went outside after closing the door and went to the car got in and drove off the grocery store to get the groceries then got to the dry cleaners after wards.

After she went to the grocery store and paid for the food then once that was taken care of she put them in her sisters car then drove to the dry cleaners to pay for the outfit then after she paid for it she went out of the store after closing the door went to the car opened the passenger side to put the suit outfit in.

Then closed it went to the drivers side then after closing the drivers side door she buckled in and drove straight home hoping that her sisters will still be there to help with the groceries and to give kikyo her dress outfit.

She finally got home after driving across town and opened the door after unlocking it she called out" kikyo Sango can you guys help me with the groceries that are in the car and help me carry them in please".

Her sisters came to the entry way already dressed in their work clothes they nodded yes to kagome when she needed their help with the groceries that she bought for all of them with the money that her sisters gave her.

After they helped her bring in the groceries and kagome handed her older sister kikyo her suit she left to go to the living room to relax before she had to do anything else. Kikyo after she grabbed her suit from kagome.

While Sango said thanks kagome for doing the errands for us then she told her sisters bye I'm going to work her two sisters nodded kagome called out bye Sango while kikyo waved bye to her she then left out the front door then closed it went to her car got in and left for work.

While kikyo said" bye kagome see you when I get home" and left for the building to go to her interview for her new job.

While kagome was in the living room relaxing and already said bye, and closed her eyes while her sister left for her interview she took a nap.

While at the building named Buckland's kikyo went into the lobby and towards the elevator to take her to the top floor of the building where she had an interview in the office up there.

While she was in the elevator she heard her cell phone ringing looked at the caller id and found it was inuyasha calling her she answered it she said" kikyo here hi inuyasha", inuyasha on the other phone said" hi kikyo I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Tuesday if that's alright with you".

She said "sure I would love to go out with you this Tuesday what time", inuyasha said well how about I pick you up at 7 pm alright".

She said alright I will be ready this Tuesday" , while also in the interview was her soon to be employer who was listening to her conversation with inuyasha while they were talking on the phone and on the other end inuyasha was loud in the elevator where everyone can hear him in elevator.

While she said when she noticed she was feeling like someone was eavesdropping on her conversation so she told inuyasha when he wanted to talk some more on the phone she said to him "hey inuyasha you know what I kind of have to at a interview so can we talk about this later when I am home when you call the home phone please".

So he agreed and the both of them hung up their phones and then everything was quiet in the elevator until her new employer who she didn't know was going to be her new employer said "well that sounded like a great call you had women about you going out with someone".

Kikyo on the other hand heard what he said she thought "how rude for him to eavesdrop on my phone conversation" to where she said" how dare you eavesdrop on my conversation with my boyfriend that wasn't right for you to do that you know".

He said "well sorry that I had to do that "she got mad and used her telekinesis powers to change the button numbers that ringed including the one guy in the overalls who looked like a janitor who wanted to get on his floor when the door opened but the door closed.

Once the door binged on her floor that she wanted to get to she smiled and said" I'm charmed and left to get to her interview before it was over. What she didn't know was that her boss or new employer followed her but went into his office to wait to see if she was the person for the interview like the other ones. So after kikyo got off the elevator she went to the secretary that her employer was holding interviews for she said to the secretary "hi my names kikyo Halliwell I am here for the interview today my appointment is 2pm so is he in".

The secretary said "oh yes ms. Halliwell he is in here let me show you to his office then you can have the interview you know cause he has been looking forward to meet you since he read your resume".

"he thinks that you will do well here at this auction house since I heard about your breakup with koga wolf and I was wondering if you were OK and that when I saw your resume I knew he probably accept you that's why I ask him when he read you resume wondering if you were required for the job Well here it is".

kikyo nodded even when she was listening to the women speak and said "well I am over koga he took away my job form my old work place and trashed whatever I worked on for years and made it his own so I was glad that I quit my job and now I'm hoping I can work here if I get the job".

The secretary nodded her head and said "I hope you get the job and move on from your old one anyways let me open the door and introduce you to him".

Kikyo nodded her head at what she said when the secretary opened the door she said "rex here's your next appointment ms. higurashi she is here for the interview at 2pm sir".

He nodded said to her" we have already met you may go now Suzy" his secretary left after closing the door and then kikyo said "you know what you are the interviewer even when you heard the conversation that I had" .

He said "hey your here for the interview remember ms. Higurashi" she said "yea here's some pictures of my expertise since you read my resume and I'm here for the job even though its not one of the ones that was on the top of my list but I am qualified for it so if you think that I am not then you are mistaken cause I am, even if you turn me down for the job".

He looked at her and said "you know what I may be the boss of this company but I will give you something to say I will think about your second interview if you have one we or I will call you alright".

She nodded then left after she heard what he said left the office went into the elevator and walked out of the building once the elevator binged when she was on the first floor.

Then walked to the parking lot and went to her car and went home. Meanwhile at home kagome was cleaning after she woke up hoping to pass the time to wait until her sisters got home cause she was bored.

After a while she decided to wait until her sisters come home so she just watched TV in the living room when she heard the door opened and looked up when someone went to the entryway and she found out that it was her sister kikyo who walked in she looked at her sister she said "hi kikyo how was your day did it go well even though you looked stressed for some reason".

Kikyo looked at her and nodded her head at what she said she said" well yes I have been stressed today because of my interview and how I hope I don't lose it". " if I get a call tomorrow or not so I hope I get the job even though the guy at the building turned out to be the interviewer was listening in on my conversation with inuyasha".

Kagome had a shocked face and said "that bad well how about we see Sango at work and get a drink there to take your mind off of everything alright so lets just get ready in our regular clothes then we can go if that's alright with you of course". Kikyo nodded her head and said "ok I will be ready then we can go to Sango's work and talk to her alright".

Kagome nodded her head then the both of them left to go upstairs to go to their separate rooms to get ready for going to see Sango at her job.

After they got ready came downstairs wearing regular clothes like they decided they went into kikyo's car and then they drove off to Sango's work to see her at her work downtown to see what type of what she was doing and to see if she wanted to talk about kikyo's problems to just chat and get a drink too.

After they parked once they reached Sango's work downtown they went in to talk to Sango and order a drink for themselves at the bar while waiting for Sango to get a break from their work.

When kagome spotted a man that she admired his work and approached him she said" aren't you Stephan the photographer" he said "yes who do I have the pleasure of meeting" she said "well my names kagome and I am a big fan of your work and just wanted to come and say hello and I guess this is your girlfriend".

He said "well she's not my girlfriend" and when he said that the girl huffed and went away form him in anger. Then kagome said well bye I have to go to see my sister at her work cause she works here besides meeting my other sister".

She was about to leave when he said "wait kagome I have something to give you here's my address if you want to go to my studio so I can take a picture of you if you want". She nodded at what he said she accepted the napkin with the address to his studio to it and left to meet her sister kikyo and see Sango at her work. What she didn't know was that he had a mean face and a frown after giving her the address and left to find his victim that he picked that he wanted to steal the youth from since she left him in a huff and he wanted to take her to his studio to steal her youth away anyway.

When Kagome left she spotted Sango and said "hey Sango did you see the guy at the end of the bar he's a photographer his name is Stephan and he's a really great guy did you see him ".

Sango looked she said what guy there's no guy there at the end of the bar kags". Kagome looked she found out that the guy left so she felt disappointed about it but decided to shrug it off.

Meanwhile at the studio the girl who was kidnapped and strapped to the alter on a clear while table said "please Stephan let me go please let me go".

The demon said javna then the girl screamed after his eyes lit up and he was shooting her with the beams until she was old and he was young again then once he was young he looked at himself in the mirror and laughed out loud cause he was young again.

Meanwhile at quake which was Sango's workplace kagome was at the bar and she ordered her drink form Sango who was at the bar working when she had a premonition about a guy named Alec coming to her and asking her if he can order her a drink.

Then she came out of her premonition and Sango looked at her with a concern look kagome said "see that guy over there across the bar and to the left", Sango was about to look when kagome said don't look just glance so he won't notice us".

So Sango glanced at him she turned back to kagome she said to her "what about him is he someone you know kagome", kagome said "no lets just say I had a glance of the future with him and it was great".

Sango said "kagome you are going to get in trouble with kikyo if she finds out you have been using your power for personal gain".

Then the guy from her premonition approached her he asked her you know your beautiful and I haven't seen you around here are you new you know you look pretty in your dress and I was wondering if I can buy you a drink if that's alright with you my treat". She nodded she said "sure I would love it if you can buy me a drink your names Alec right".

He said to her "yes how did you know my name", she said lucky guess I am really good with guessing names shall we get a table so you can order me a drink and we could talk and get to know each other better".

He nodded then they went to find a table but before they found a table and kagome left with him to get one Sango told her "you be careful with your power kagome and make sure not to use anymore of it for personal gain again".

Kagome nodded then left with Alec to get a table somewhere close to the bar. Then Sango went to find kikyo so they talk about stuff and to get a break form her work.

Then after she found kikyo she said "hi kikyo what do you want to drink cause I am thirsty form working to much today and wanted to know if you were thirsty to and wanted a drink".

Kikyo said "yes I would like a drink to where is kagome isn't she here she came here with me today and now its leaning towards night time". Sango said well kagome found a guy with using her premonition and she is with him right now.

Then while they were talking some more one of their friends named Brittney said to them "hi guys what's up" kikyo and Sango said "nothing what's that a tattoo on your hand of an angel I thought you couldn't get it like that in the states and here in California".

Their friend Brittney said "well that's why I got it in Mexico then I had it when I came back here besides yes I know about it not having it in the states that's why I did it in Mexico".

They asked her if she wanted a drink she said "no not tonight have to get home to Rick or he will worry about me not being home bye guys".

They waved bye then she left for her car outside at night time the women named Brittney opened her car door and got in her car and was about to start it when someone grabbed from behind in her car and she screamed.

Then the next day at the station the guy named Rick appeared and told inuyasha and Morris what happened and why his wife didn't show up at their house last night when inuyasha said "did she go anywhere before she was supposed to be home".

He said "yes Brittney was supposed to go to quake then go straight home and be with me plus its not like her to not come home at night when she always comes home every night after she goes to quake then comes home she's usually not like this so please will you help me".

Meanwhile across town Sango was at across the street of a church and wondered if she was allowed to go in now that she was a witch since she saw the documentary before she left for work and came here she still wondered if she was a good person.

Then suddenly she heard a noise and realized it was preacher Robinson he asked her "hey Sango its been a long time since you came to church how have you been".

She said "alright preacher Robinson listen I have this friend who believes in that something is evil that's been looking around a lot for a long time for years".

He said" let me guess vampires is what you want me to answer why don't you come inside the church and go to one of the booths in there and I will help you and give you some advice if you like".

She said "sorry preacher Robinson but I can't remember I have to come later to give the carry out foods for the homeless later today so sorry I can't do it today".

He said "alright see you later with the food then Sango bye", she said" bye preacher Robinson" after he left she sighed and decided to face her fear and went up to the church door heard thunder when she was about to touch the doorknob and left for her car to go home.

Once Sango drove home she went Inside after unlocking the door closed it afterwards and called out "kagome kikyo I'm home is anyone here". kagome and kikyo called out were in here Sango heard the both of them and found out that they were in the living room.

Kikyo saw when Sango was in the living room with them she said when they were all in the room lounging around she said "I have a date with inuyasha later tonight and I will be probably late cause I am probably going to be at his place I am not sure when I will be home are you guys ok without me being home later tonight". " I will probably be back in way early in the morning don't know for sure I just hope the date goes well".

Sango nodded her head and said sure "hey kagome how was your date last night with Alec I know you came home earlier then later this morning so I know you didn't come home at the right time cause I checked your room before I went to sleep kagome anything you like to share".

kagome looked at both her sisters who stared at her waiting for her answer kagome sighed said "well we didn't do nothing much just had safe you know what then afterwards he dropped me off here I kissed him goodnight or good morning".

she then said afterwards" as you like to call then went Inside the house after unlocking the door and went up to my room to get whatever sleep I had left to get before I had to wake up again this morning". that's why you didn't see me this morning cause I came back just after I saw that you were still asleep Sango alright".

Sango nodded at her answer and said "ok well that's all I wanted to know cause I was worried about where you were kagome alright".

kagome nodded her head at what Sango said while kikyo nodded her head at what kagome and Sango said then she said "well I've got to get ready fro my date I am not sure when I will be called for my second interview yet but I hope its going to be real soon ok guys".

Sango and kagome understood what she said before and nodded their heads yes after hearing what she said. Then kikyo went up to her room from up the stairs and got ready to go on her date with inuyasha .

While downstairs kagome and Sango were talking about what they were going to do for tonight when Sango remembered earlier today that she had to go to the restaurant to get the food from there and then take it to the church for to give them the food for the homeless.

She asked kagome "kagome would you like to go with me to the restaurant to get the food and make sure that there is a driver to go with me to the church once we got the food ". "but before when we go to the church you want to ride with me and the driver there or be the driver and go with me to the church if there is not a available person to take me to the church and be the driver".

kagome heard what she said she said " sure Sango I would go with you to your work at your restaurant to take the food from there if there is no available person for a driver then go to the church Sango to take the food to them".

Sango nodded her head at what Kagome said and agreed on then she saw Kagome get her jacket then they left to go to her work to get the food then drop it off and hand it to the people at the church once they got there.

At quake Sango and Kagome went inside to try to find a driver for the delivery truck since the food was already stacked inside the delivery truck and they were trying to find a available person to go with them to the church but no such luck cause they found everyone of her employees busy.

Sango looked at Kagome said "hey Kagome would you like to drive the delivery truck to go with me to the church to help the people take the food to hand to the homeless". Kagome nodded said "sure Sango I would love to drive the delivery van and go with you to the church to give the food to them".

once Sango gave Kagome the keys for the delivery van they left to go to the church to take the food to them. They were at the church after parking in the parking lot and opening the doors to the van to give the people the food to take in to the homeless.

When Sango looked at Kagome she said "Kagome I'm not sure if us being she whispered witches is a good thing you know cause since I seen the documentary for some show about witches I am not sure if we are good or evil beings you know".

After she said that kagome looked at her said "Sango of course were good witches what did you think that were not we did a lot of good work being good witches and we will continue to do it until were old and have passed it on to the next generation". " but until then we are still young and you should care about being a good witch and not have to worry about thinking bad things about it ok everything's going to be alright don't worry us being good witches is a good thing".

Then pasture Robinson came up to them noticed kagome said "hey kagome I didn't know you were Back in town how did everything go in new York did you eat the apple" she said "oh I ate the apple and the worm too everything was great in new York and I am glad to be back also does anyone want anything cause I am going to get some gum and other stuff from the stand over there".

Pasture Robinson said "no I don't need anything" and Sango said" I don't need anything either Kags". kagome nodded her head and left to go to the stand to get gum and other stuff for herself.

While at the van since the food was already passed to the people and they left Sango looked at pasture robins she said "pasture Robinson see I have this friend who thinks witches or thinks she is one and I was wondering my friend wanted me to ask you this question do you think witches will get struck by lightening if they ever went to the church and try to go into it if they were evil".

Pasture Robinson said" let me put it to you this way if we go by the old book from you question of witches I mean where it says thou should not suffer a witch to live if they were evil or any evil beings of course does that answer you question Sango".

Sango nodded at what he said then she said "thank you for your time pasture Robinson you have been really helpful with my question". he nodded his head said" your welcome Sango" then he left while she went back into the van to wait for kagome.

Meanwhile at the stand kagome was getting a magazine and some gum when she potted some old couple trying to figure out what numbers for the lottery ticket that they were putting down so they could win and keep their house. When kagome grabbed something and had a vision of the lottery numbers said them out loud and told the old couple what the numbers were they erased what numbers they got on their ticket then reputed the numbers on their ticket the old man said "thank you young women you have helped us thank you" then kagome said "your welcome" after that they left.

While the guy behind the counter said you going to buy these lady or not kagome looked at him said yes and I would like to buy once these lottery tickets to.

After she paid for her stuff she went back to the van where she noticed Sango was inside she got in to the van said "hey Sango how are you are you fine". Sango said "yes I am fine kagome how did your shopping go please tell me you didn't have another vision again".

kagome said yes if you must know Sango I had a vision again but at least I have this lottery ticket to see if I win at tomorrows lottery numbers form the news.

Sango said kagome what did kikyo said about us using our powers for personal gain you know there has got to be some consequences to you using your powers for your own personal gain just so you know alright now lets get home before were late whenever Kikyo arrives alright".

kagome nodded her head and as they left the church a old women sees them leave wearing the same tattoo on her right hand that their friend used to have before she disappeared.

At the house kagome and Sango arrived they were home and decided to sleep and wait for kikyo in the morning whenever she gets home cause it was leading very close to the night time.

Across town kikyo was at inuyasha's place and woke up getting dressed while inuyasha was asleep and getting her stuff ready when she heard the alarm clock ring when she about to leave she used her powers and the alarm clock flew out the window.

while she left out the door where inuyasha woke up inside in his bedroom called out her name heard the door close and sighed in his bed when he turned around. When Kikyo finally arrived home from across town and snuck in through the back door after she parked her car.

when she noticed Sango was up waiting for her when she realized it was way early in the morning she didn't notice the time when Sango said "where have you been kikyo I know you were on your date with inuyasha but I thought that you got home early from the date when I finally got up and realized you were still gone".

She then said " I came downstairs to wait for you now how was your date with inuyasha did it went bad that you had to leave early or did inuyasha do something wrong that messed up the date"?.

kikyo shook her head no said "no Sango everything was great on my first date with inuyasha even when we slept together when we got to carried away and nothing went wrong on our date nor did inuyasha on his part did anything bad ok ".

She continued to say "everything was fine until I realized that I wanted to be back early cause I kind of freaked out when I noticed that since were witches and have powers that I wasn't sure if we were allowed to have dates with mortal men", " so I panicked and kind of used my powers to fly the alarm clock out the window when it started to ring before he was starting to wake up then I left to come back home end of story".

Sango had a shocked face said you slept with inuyasha on your first date kikyo I have never done that at all I am surprised with what you just told me though as she was following kikyo through the kitchen to the dining area then finally to the living room.

when Kagome heard then when she went downstairs heard what Sango said when she approached them said "you slept with inuyasha on your first date and didn't tell me but told her that's not fair kikyo".

their older sister kikyo said "well I was quite surprised when we did that but the sex was great even if it was our first date together Sango Kagome ok ". "but Kagome I also told Sango that I left early before inuyasha woke up and came back here so don't be mad at me ok".

Kagome said "I wasn't mad at you kikyo I was just surprised that's all about what I heard when you were talking to Sango when I came down the stairs".

Sango nodded her head at what Kagome and kikyo said then she said "how about I make us some breakfast ok will that work alright cause I know you guys are hungry and so am I".

they both nodded their heads then all three of them went into the kitchen to sit down while wait for Sango to cook then serve the food. Once Sango served the food and all three had juice to drink to keep their energy up for the start of the day.

When Sango said" I have to get to work guys so I better hurry you guys will clean up after wards will you cause I don't want to come home to a place where the house is dirty alright".

both of them nodded their heads at what Sango said then they saw her walk out of the kitchen and figured she was going to go upstairs to change and get ready for work.

While after they ate the both of them started to clean what's in the kitchen including the dishes and then they decided to lounge around in the living room and relax until Sango came downstairs and said when she saw the both of them sitting in the living room said " hey guys how about you come to my work later and hang out ok while I'm working then when I have break we can talk alright".

once Sango said that kikyo got a call from her cell phone saying she can come back for the second interview she saw when Kagome and Sango looked at her she said "guys I am going to get ready to go back to Bucklands auction house after I get ready when I go upstairs to my room and then go to the place for my second interview can I meet you guys at quake where you work at Sango once I am done with my interview".

Sango and Kagome nodded their head yes kikyo went upstairs to change then go to Buckland's for her second interview while downstairs Sango said to Kagome "hey Kagome why don't you get ready and come to work with me ok that way your not bored when you're here and will be with me at my work which won't be so boring ok plus I can get you free drinks since I work there alright". kagome nodded her head at what Sango said then went upstairs to her room to change and get ready she decided on wearing a dress she bought with the tags still on them after she put it on plus some earrings and a small spray of her perfume to make her smell nice besides deodorant she grabbed her purse then went downstairs to go with Sango to her work while she was waiting for kagome then both of them went out the door and left for Sango's work.

While kikyo came down the stairs from her room and noticed that Sango and kagome were gone she sighed then went through the backdoor to go to her car then head for Buckland's to go to her second interview for her new job.

While at quake where Sango worked and kagome was standing looking around to find a place to sit for a while she spotted Stephan who was motioning at her to come to his table while giving her a smirk with a smile she smiled and went towards his table and sat down next to him.

when her told here to sit down he talked about a lot of things he does with his photographer job and what he does when he has subjects that pose for him while asking what she likes besides other stuff.

Meanwhile at Buckland's kikyo got escorted by rex to a different part of the area where she noticed someone waiting for them he said" kikyo allow me to introduce you to my assistant Hannah Webster she helps me with a lot of things around here Hannah this is kikyo halliwell" .

they both nodded when rex asked when they stopped by the first piece which was a painting called Madonna of the meadow which she called a copy had it worth been 3 million if the frame was made in poplar not pine and that its well to preserved and then they took her to the next piece which was a figure which she called a degas.

then she noticed Hannah had bumped into a can of paint on top of the ladder which the paint knocked down and was about to spill on her but she averted it away from her with her powers and her hands which the paint flew onto Hannah's shoes.

Kikyo "says sorry about that" rex went up to kikyo said" are you alright kikyo "she said "yes" then rex said "you can start you job tomorrow morning since I think you did a wonderful job with figuring out the pieces come in by seven alright".

kikyo nodded her head said "sure bye rex" rex said "bye kikyo" once she left rex asked "Hannah how did she turn out on her job I thought she was good what did you think was she lucky or what". Hannah nodded at what he said then she said "she is either the luckiest women in the world or she's a witch" rex nodded his head.

meanwhile once kikyo drove form the auction house to quake where Sango worked she went inside and noticed kagome with some guy wearing a dress which she thought was an expensive dress she asked Sango when she saw her "Sango where did kagome get that dress I mean I can never afford it cause it looks expensive" Sango noticed the dress and said "me either kikyo" .

then kikyo asked "Sango who's the guy with kagome he doesn't look familure" Sango said" it looks like some famous photographer who knows" kikyo said "well I am going to talk to kagome once I reach that table".

Sango nodded her head and went back to work while kikyo walked towards the table where kagome was at she finally reached it when kagome noticed her said" hey kikyo how are you do you know Stephan the photographer he does really great photographs of people for his work".

Stephan stood up and him and kikyo shook hands then kikyo asked "kagome can I talk to you alone". kagome nodded said "be right back" once she was gone with her sister Stephan looked down at his hand and saw that it was getting wrinkled he frowned got upset about it and left.

While in the kitchen kikyo was talking to kagome said she made a bad judgment about having a vision of the lottery numbers when Sango said "guys you know I'm working here " they continued to ignore what she said when kagome said "well I hope I get some money from the lottery tomorrow since I have my photo shoot the next day tomorrow too".

kikyo said "since when did you have a photo shoot kagome". kagome said "since just a few minutes ago when Stephan asked me to come to his studio tomorrow for him to take my picture". kikyo sighed then said "well we will solve this later when we get home kagome".

when she saw that inuyasha came in the restaurant and was looking for her when he spotted her in the kitchen and went towards the kitchen where she was and noticed her sisters there with her. He went to her said "kikyo we need to talk about you leaving early this morning and about us being together if you and I are together since we have begun to start dating each other so do you have a moment".

She was about to sat something to him when a waiter carrying clean dishes bumped into inuyasha and was about to have the dishes fall when Sango froze the room with all the people in the kitchen when she noticed her sisters didn't freeze and looked a her.

Kagome said "how come we didn't freeze like the rest of the people in the kitchen". kikyo said "I don't know maybe because were witches and have powers let me check the rest of the restaurant".

Then she noticed that the rest of the restaurant wasn't frozen only the staff cooks and inuyasha in the kitchen then she spotted inuyasha's partner detective Morris and freaked out she went back to her sisters and said "well nobody else froze in the restaurant just the kitchen but inuyasha's partner detective Morris is coming this way".

Sango freaked out said now what are we going to do now won't anybody else noticed that the kitchen is frozen except us when she noticed that the freeze wore off that's when she was beginning to say something when inuyasha's partner walked in inuyasha noticed him and said "I thought I had five minutes Morris" Morris said to him "I gave you ten times up we got to go and get back to work".

He nodded his head and was about to leave when kikyo called out to him and said" I call you and we can talk more ok inuyasha".

inuyasha nodded his head then him and Morris left to go back to work. Kikyo turned back to her sister kagome she said "we will talk more about what you are doing later about your personal gain". kagome said "fine then I will go back to the table to say bye to Stephan then we will leave ok kikyo".

when kagome started going back to the table she realized that he was gone and frowned and walked back from where she was walking and went to find her sister kikyo to go home since Sango was still continuing to work and wouldn't be home till later.

When kikyo and kagome went home they talked about what she saw in her vision and the consequences of it as well as the personal gain when after a while when they were in the living room Sango walked in calling out "I'm home kagome kikyo are you here".

they called "were here in the living room Sango", Sango walked in and sat down next to kagome who was sitting on the couch with her feet curled up underneath her.

She looked across form where she was sitting looked at her older sister kikyo said to her "have you guys worked out your problems yet and not fighting anymore".

kagome nodded said "I guess we worked things out even though she is worried about me being at a photo shoot and having my premonition about the lottery numbers and that I bought a lottery ticket so to see if I can win".

Sango said "kagome you know since you used personal gain with your powers your probably like what kikyo probably said to you there will be consequences to what you see you know".

kagome nodded and thought about what she said then she looked at kikyo and kikyo nodded and agreed with what Sango said then all three of them felt exhausted so they went upstairs to their separate rooms and fell asleep.

The next morning Sango and kagome went upstairs to the third floor and went to the attic to look through the book about something when she looked at kagome said "you know kagome I know kikyo is hard on you but she really cares about you and loves you a lot she just wants you to be responsible you know that and she just looks after you since you are the youngest sister out of all three of us and she just wants you to be safe".

Kagome nodded said "yes I know she is but I am going to get ready I have a photo shoot later today".

Sango said ok well I am going to stop by the church again to see if I can overcome my fears have a great day on your photo shoot Kagome".

Kagome nodded her head smiled and left the attic she went down the attic stairs to the second floor and to her room to get ready. After Sango left she went to church she parked and thought about walking to the doors and opening one of them this time by touching the handle.

She got brave got out of her car then she walked towards the church all the way up the steps to the doors she touched the handle opened the door thinking about the worst when she finally opened it nothing happened she yelled out "I'm good" she calmed down closed the door and was about to walk downstairs when she noticed an old women with her friend Brittney's tattoo of a angel on her hand

She walked all the way downstairs to the old women Brittney when the old women heard her she said "Brittney is that my name". Sango looked shocked at how she saw that her friend was old she figured it had something to do with evil so she took Brittney home in her car heading towards the manor. Later at the manor kikyo got home from her work and noticed Sango coming towards her and that a old women was in the dinning area.

Sango approached her she said "kikyo we have a problem do you recognize the old women over there I think her name is Brittney you know the one we saw at my work and I think with her being old might have something to do with the evil we are to fight again".

Kikyo looked her said "yea right and I am Rosie O'Donnell Sango you can't be serious". Sango said "yes I am if you have proof look at her hand remember our friend Brittney had a angel tattoo on her hand I asked her some stuff that Brittney will know and it was enough to convince me".

kikyo looked at the old women and immediately felt a cold chill and got a serious face she told Sango" we have to look at the book of shadows now for a cure to stop a demon or whoever turned Brittney into a old women Sango".

Sango said hold on a min just let me give her this bowl of cereal then I will join you upstairs ok". kikyo nodded her head then went upstairs after a min Sango went upstairs after her to the attic stairs up them and went and joined kikyo at the book to look for something that's been causing young women to turn old and they figured it had to be a demon instead of a warlock.

After a while they looked through the pages of the book until they found a page on a demon named javna and read how he uses young women to suck the life out of them with his beams of light that comes out of his eyes and turns them old just to keep his youth then there was a spell that they read and found on the page next to it called the hand of Fatima that will help vanquish him.

They quickly wrote down the spell when they heard a crash from downstairs. They went downstairs really fast then came from downstairs onto the first floor and went into the kitchen form the dinning area and spotted Brittney holding a napkin with the address that Kagome got from the photographer Stephan and panicked when Brittney said "javna" then Sango said "kikyo that's wear Kagome went to get her photo taken we have to stop him or he'll hurt Kagome".

kikyo nodded and both her and Sango fled their home with the spell in hand and went to the address the Kagome was at. Meanwhile kagome was driving to Stephan's place and finally got there and parked the car took out her dress and knocked said Stephan its me Kagome I'm here for my photo shoot.

when she touched the knob she had a premonition of her being strapped to the table with candles around her and a demon coming towards her and shooting beams into her eyes.

She panicked got freaked out dropped the dress and headed for the car when she got inside out of nowhere Stephan had his hand around her mouth while she screamed. Meanwhile after Kagome was taken inside kikyo and Sango arrived in kikyo's car and parked at the address where kagome was got out of the car and looked around for kagome once they saw the car she took.

When they heard a scream form inside the building that sounded like kagome's they rushed inside and found the demon javna aiming beams at the sister when kikyo used her powers and flew him across the room while Sango got to kagome and untied her before anything happened helped her get off the table when they saw javna get up and aim his eye beams at kikyo and trying to bring her to him. When Sango called out kikyo the mirror kikyo grabbed the mirror, and she aimed it at javna's eyes and the beams went back to him more then once when he tried to use the beams on her again she used the mirror which weakened him.

Then all three of them gathered together to say a spell to vanquish him they said evil eyes, look onto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend the will to the power of three, eye of earth evil and accursed.

They said it more then once while stuff happened to kikyo's hand while white beams were on javna until he was vanquished into dust and they stopped.

While at the manor Brittney turned young again then realized what she was wearing and left the manor to go home. while at the place the sisters walked out of inuyasha and his partner detective Morris arrived and inuyasha said "are you guys lucky to be alive something could of happened to you why are you here anyways".

Sango said "well we were having trouble with the car starting cause it wouldn't start". inuyasha said to kagome excuse me and kagome moved while inuyasha went to the front of the car on the driver side where the keys were at and started the car and it was running.

Sango said how about that it works inuyasha said "yea" then he looked at kikyo when his partner came over and said the photographer's car is still he might be around somewhere inuyasha nodded and waved by to kikyo and her sisters and left to look for the suspect with his partner. While the girls decided to go and head for quake where Sango worked at cause they decided they all needed a drink form what they done.

When they reached the place where Sango worked they went inside and sat down at the table and watched the tv that was on in the area when the news came on it showed the lottery numbers kagome got the ticket out of her purse waiting for her to win when she looked down and the numbers on her ticket disappeared.

Kikyo and Sango looked at her kikyo said "that just goes to show you kagome you cannot use your power for personal gain". then after one drink they went home in their cars and went to sleep in their own rooms thinking what the next day is going to be.

**Chapt. 2**

The next day kikyo called inuyasha and asked for him to have lunch with her. He agreed the both of them went to quake to get something to eat besides talk. While they were talking kikyo spotted Sango working she whispered "Sango come here".

Sango came she said hey kikyo what sup kikyo said have you met inuyasha she said "haven't seen him in along" time "hey inuyasha how are you" inuyasha said hey Sango I'm fine" how are you" she said "ok" kikyo said to inuyasha" um inu I have to go "with my sister for a min "she needs my help "with something be right back".

Inuyasha said "ok" they left went away from inuyasha to another part of the restaurant. Kikyo told Sango" how about you freeze him" while I will stick "him with this "she said showing a needle with a sharp point. Sango said "ok "she froze the whole restaurant including inuyasha in it kikyo rushed back to the table sat down in her chair reached over and poked him with the needle.

Nothing happened she got worried she said "what's happening his bloods" not showing on his finger" maybe he is a demon". Sango said "maybe because" the whole room's frozen" wait till the freeze wears off "kikyo said "ok" a few mins later the freeze wore off inuyasha unfroze he said" ouch".

After he looked at his finger noticed his blood on his finger he said "this hurts "he looked up noticed kikyo was there he said "when did you get back" .

She said "oh just a minute ago" it didn't take long with helping Sango inuyasha said alright while kikyo was relieved that he wasn't a demon and that he was a human.

They talked for the rest of the afternoon he dropped her off at her house cause earlier she didn't want to use her car so inuyasha picked her up.

After he dropped her off she went into the house called out "who's here" is anyone home" kagome said "in here" kikyo went into the room where kagome was and looked at her noticed that she was doing kickboxing with some plastic figure that when you threw punches or kicked it lit up.

Kikyo said "what are you doing kagome" did you order that even "when you don't have" any money" kagome said" well I just used" the family's credit card" I hope you don't mind".

Her sister said fine and left to go to the kitchen before she left she asked kagome if she will accompany her to the store to get something for her headaches kagome said "ok".

They left after kagome took a break showered and got dressed in clean clothes they went to the store kikyo asked the person at the counter where they keep the aspirin he said in aisle 5 the both went to aisle 5 but they couldn't find the aspirin.

When kagome said "how about chamomile tea" it works good" for headaches" when you get them" to help with the pain" whenever you have them" probably " all the time".

kikyo said "no" I don't want tea" even when you said "it works right now "all I want" is aspirin kagome". Kagome said "ok" she said "dad e-mailed me" about coming to town" to see us" he wants to get" to know us again kikyo" kikyo said "he wasn't there for us" kagome he" isn't going" to be here to see us" or get to know us now ".

kagome said" fine" but I would like to "get to" him and maybe Sango will too". "You know were not like you" kikyo we still want" to get to know him".

Kikyo said "alright fine but I will not like it when he sees us to try to think he can control what we do". like he thinks we are his little girls or something but I will try to get to know him but not that much alright".

They were back at home after they got home from the store kikyo and Sango were in the kitchen while kagome was in the dinning room with her laptop reading a note from their dad saying that he was in town wanting to get to know them.

She smiled she was going to tell them but was unsure how kikyo will take it. Kikyo called" hey kagome why don't you come into the kitchen I have some news for you to hear".

Kagome called back" OK I be right there in a minute", after she shut off her computer she putted it away then went towards the kitchen and entered it.

She saw her sisters sitting at the table in the kitchen she took a seat in one of the chairs at the table she said "what's up kikyo what do you have to tell us". Kikyo said "Well guys I just got a interview for a job at Buckland's auction house tomorrow morning and I was wondering if you guys will be ok with me working again if I get the job at the place".

Kagome said "sure kikyo" when Sango said" yea I mean what's kagome going to do around the house while we are gone tomorrow I mean I have a job at quake to get to you know". They looked a their younger sister kagome saw their look she said "well guys I was going to do cleaning tomorrow to make the house clean and then lounge around the house to relax".

Kikyo was thinking about what kagome said when Sango said "well kagome how about you buy some groceries for the house tomorrow and do a few errands before we have to go to work". "Alright including picking up kikyo's dry cleaning outfit that way she's ready for work tomorrow don't worry we will be here tomorrow when you get back but not that long cause we have to go to work ok".

Kagome nodded at what they said then she thought about the letter her dad sent her in her e-mail when kikyo noticed her thinking and wondered what she was thinking about but thought" I can just ask her later when I get home from the interview tomorrow".

So she just let what her sister was thinking alone and thought about her day when she gets up in the morning for her interview at Buckland's tomorrow she felt tired she said goodnight to her sisters and left to go upstairs to her room cause she wanted to sleep early to get up in the morning.

After kikyo left Sango and kagome talked then told each other goodnight then went upstairs to their separate rooms and go to sleep.

The next morning kagome went into the kitchen from walking downstairs and grabbed a cup of coffee that her sister poured for her when she saws that her sister was in the kitchen as well as her other sister.

Sango said does anyone want anything to eat I have made some pancakes toast and eggs if you guys are hungry I love cooking for you guys". Kikyo do you want some breakfast kikyo said sure but then I have to get ready for work soon while drinking her coffee.

She looked at kagome she said kagome would you like some breakfast before doing errands for a little bit. Kagome looked at her she said "sure I would love some breakfast before I do errands for you guys don't worry the errands won't take to long".

Sango served her breakfast then poured her some more coffee cause she thought that kagome was still thirsty and wanted some more to drink.

So after kagome drank her drink and ate the food that was offered she got money from her sisters to got to the store and use one of their cars to go to the store since she didn't want to take her bike and ride to the store or go to the dry cleaners with it.

So she was glad that she got her sisters car today with the keys. She went outside after closing the door and went to the car got in and drove off the grocery store to get the groceries then got to the dry cleaners after wards.

After she went to the grocery store and paid for the food then once that was taken care of she put them in her sisters car then drove to the dry cleaners to pay for the outfit then after she paid for it she went out of the store after closing the door went to the car opened the passenger side to put the suit outfit in.

Then closed it went to the drivers side then after closing the drivers side door she buckled in and drove straight home hoping that her sisters will still be there to help with the groceries and to give kikyo her dress outfit.

She finally got home after driving across town and opened the door after unlocking it she called out" kikyo Sango can you guys help me with the groceries that are in the car and help me carry them in please".

Her sisters came to the entry way already dressed in their work clothes they nodded yes to kagome when she needed their help with the groceries that she bought for all of them with the money that her sisters gave her.

After they helped her bring in the groceries and kagome handed her older sister kikyo her suit she left to go to the living room to relax before she had to do anything else. Kikyo after she grabbed her suit from kagome.

While Sango said thanks kagome for doing the errands for us then she told her sisters bye I'm going to work her two sisters nodded kagome called out bye Sango while kikyo waved bye to her she then left out the front door then closed it went to her car got in and left for work.

While kikyo said" bye kagome see you when I get home" and left for the building to go to her interview for her new job.

While kagome was in the living room relaxing and already said bye, and closed her eyes while her sister left for her interview she took a nap.

While at the building named Buckland's kikyo went into the lobby and towards the elevator to take her to the top floor of the building where she had an interview in the office up there.

While she was in the elevator she heard her cell phone ringing looked at the caller id and found it was inuyasha calling her she answered it she said" kikyo here hi inuyasha", inuyasha on the other phone said" hi kikyo I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Tuesday if that's alright with you".

She said "sure I would love to go out with you this Tuesday what time", inuyasha said well how about I pick you up at 7 pm alright".

She said alright I will be ready this Tuesday" , while also in the interview was her soon to be employer who was listening to her conversation with inuyasha while they were talking on the phone and on the other end inuyasha was loud in the elevator where everyone can hear him in elevator.

While she said when she noticed she was feeling like someone was eavesdropping on her conversation so she told inuyasha when he wanted to talk some more on the phone she said to him "hey inuyasha you know what I kind of have to at a interview so can we talk about this later when I am home when you call the home phone please".

So he agreed and the both of them hung up their phones and then everything was quiet in the elevator until her new employer who she didn't know was going to be her new employer said "well that sounded like a great call you had women about you going out with someone".

Kikyo on the other hand heard what he said she thought "how rude for him to eavesdrop on my phone conversation" to where she said" how dare you eavesdrop on my conversation with my boyfriend that wasn't right for you to do that you know".

He said "well sorry that I had to do that "she got mad and used her telekinesis powers to change the button numbers that ringed including the one guy in the overalls who looked like a janitor who wanted to get on his floor when the door opened but the door closed.

Once the door binged on her floor that she wanted to get to she smiled and said" I'm charmed and left to get to her interview before it was over. What she didn't know was that her boss or new employer followed her but went into his office to wait to see if she was the person for the interview like the other ones. So after kikyo got off the elevator she went to the secretary that her employer was holding interviews for she said to the secretary "hi my names kikyo Halliwell I am here for the interview today my appointment is 2pm so is he in".

The secretary said "oh yes ms. Halliwell he is in here let me show you to his office then you can have the interview you know cause he has been looking forward to meet you since he read your resume".

"he thinks that you will do well here at this auction house since I heard about your breakup with koga wolf and I was wondering if you were OK and that when I saw your resume I knew he probably accept you that's why I ask him when he read you resume wondering if you were required for the job Well here it is".

kikyo nodded even when she was listening to the women speak and said "well I am over koga he took away my job form my old work place and trashed whatever I worked on for years and made it his own so I was glad that I quit my job and now I'm hoping I can work here if I get the job".

The secretary nodded her head and said "I hope you get the job and move on from your old one anyways let me open the door and introduce you to him".

Kikyo nodded her head at what she said when the secretary opened the door she said "rex here's your next appointment ms. higurashi she is here for the interview at 2pm sir".

He nodded said to her" we have already met you may go now Suzy" his secretary left after closing the door and then kikyo said "you know what you are the interviewer even when you heard the conversation that I had" .

He said "hey your here for the interview remember ms. Higurashi" she said "yea here's some pictures of my expertise since you read my resume and I'm here for the job even though its not one of the ones that was on the top of my list but I am qualified for it so if you think that I am not then you are mistaken cause I am, even if you turn me down for the job".

He looked at her and said "you know what I may be the boss of this company but I will give you something to say I will think about your second interview if you have one we or I will call you alright".

She nodded then left after she heard what he said left the office went into the elevator and walked out of the building once the elevator binged when she was on the first floor.

Then walked to the parking lot and went to her car and went home. Meanwhile at home kagome was cleaning after she woke up hoping to pass the time to wait until her sisters got home cause she was bored.

After a while she decided to wait until her sisters come home so she just watched TV in the living room when she heard the door opened and looked up when someone went to the entryway and she found out that it was her sister kikyo who walked in she looked at her sister she said "hi kikyo how was your day did it go well even though you looked stressed for some reason".

Kikyo looked at her and nodded her head at what she said she said" well yes I have been stressed today because of my interview and how I hope I don't lose it". " if I get a call tomorrow or not so I hope I get the job even though the guy at the building turned out to be the interviewer was listening in on my conversation with inuyasha".

Kagome had a shocked face and said "that bad well how about we see Sango at work and get a drink there to take your mind off of everything alright so lets just get ready in our regular clothes then we can go if that's alright with you of course". Kikyo nodded her head and said "ok I will be ready then we can go to Sango's work and talk to her alright".

Kagome nodded her head then the both of them left to go upstairs to go to their separate rooms to get ready for going to see Sango at her job.

After they got ready came downstairs wearing regular clothes like they decided they went into kikyo's car and then they drove off to Sango's work to see her at her work downtown to see what type of what she was doing and to see if she wanted to talk about kikyo's problems to just chat and get a drink too.

After they parked once they reached Sango's work downtown they went in to talk to Sango and order a drink for themselves at the bar while waiting for Sango to get a break from their work.

When kagome spotted a man that she admired his work and approached him she said" aren't you Stephan the photographer" he said "yes who do I have the pleasure of meeting" she said "well my names kagome and I am a big fan of your work and just wanted to come and say hello and I guess this is your girlfriend".

He said "well she's not my girlfriend" and when he said that the girl huffed and went away form him in anger. Then kagome said well bye I have to go to see my sister at her work cause she works here besides meeting my other sister".

She was about to leave when he said "wait kagome I have something to give you here's my address if you want to go to my studio so I can take a picture of you if you want". She nodded at what he said she accepted the napkin with the address to his studio to it and left to meet her sister kikyo and see Sango at her work. What she didn't know was that he had a mean face and a frown after giving her the address and left to find his victim that he picked that he wanted to steal the youth from since she left him in a huff and he wanted to take her to his studio to steal her youth away anyway.

When Kagome left she spotted Sango and said "hey Sango did you see the guy at the end of the bar he's a photographer his name is Stephan and he's a really great guy did you see him ".

Sango looked she said what guy there's no guy there at the end of the bar kags". Kagome looked she found out that the guy left so she felt disappointed about it but decided to shrug it off.

Meanwhile at the studio the girl who was kidnapped and strapped to the alter on a clear while table said "please Stephan let me go please let me go".

The demon said javna then the girl screamed after his eyes lit up and he was shooting her with the beams until she was old and he was young again then once he was young he looked at himself in the mirror and laughed out loud cause he was young again.

Meanwhile at quake which was Sango's workplace kagome was at the bar and she ordered her drink form Sango who was at the bar working when she had a premonition about a guy named Alec coming to her and asking her if he can order her a drink.

Then she came out of her premonition and Sango looked at her with a concern look kagome said "see that guy over there across the bar and to the left", Sango was about to look when kagome said don't look just glance so he won't notice us".

So Sango glanced at him she turned back to kagome she said to her "what about him is he someone you know kagome", kagome said "no lets just say I had a glance of the future with him and it was great".

Sango said "kagome you are going to get in trouble with kikyo if she finds out you have been using your power for personal gain".

Then the guy from her premonition approached her he asked her you know your beautiful and I haven't seen you around here are you new you know you look pretty in your dress and I was wondering if I can buy you a drink if that's alright with you my treat". She nodded she said "sure I would love it if you can buy me a drink your names Alec right".

He said to her "yes how did you know my name", she said lucky guess I am really good with guessing names shall we get a table so you can order me a drink and we could talk and get to know each other better".

He nodded then they went to find a table but before they found a table and kagome left with him to get one Sango told her "you be careful with your power kagome and make sure not to use anymore of it for personal gain again".

Kagome nodded then left with Alec to get a table somewhere close to the bar. Then Sango went to find kikyo so they talk about stuff and to get a break form her work.

Then after she found kikyo she said "hi kikyo what do you want to drink cause I am thirsty form working to much today and wanted to know if you were thirsty to and wanted a drink".

Kikyo said "yes I would like a drink to where is kagome isn't she here she came here with me today and now its leaning towards night time". Sango said well kagome found a guy with using her premonition and she is with him right now.

Then while they were talking some more one of their friends named Brittney said to them "hi guys what's up" kikyo and Sango said "nothing what's that a tattoo on your hand of an angel I thought you couldn't get it like that in the states and here in California".

Their friend Brittney said "well that's why I got it in Mexico then I had it when I came back here besides yes I know about it not having it in the states that's why I did it in Mexico".

They asked her if she wanted a drink she said "no not tonight have to get home to Rick or he will worry about me not being home bye guys".

They waved bye then she left for her car outside at night time the women named Brittney opened her car door and got in her car and was about to start it when someone grabbed from behind in her car and she screamed.

Then the next day at the station the guy named Rick appeared and told inuyasha and Morris what happened and why his wife didn't show up at their house last night when inuyasha said "did she go anywhere before she was supposed to be home".

He said "yes Brittney was supposed to go to quake then go straight home and be with me plus its not like her to not come home at night when she always comes home every night after she goes to quake then comes home she's usually not like this so please will you help me".

Meanwhile across town Sango was at across the street of a church and wondered if she was allowed to go in now that she was a witch since she saw the documentary before she left for work and came here she still wondered if she was a good person.

Then suddenly she heard a noise and realized it was preacher Robinson he asked her "hey Sango its been a long time since you came to church how have you been".

She said "alright preacher Robinson listen I have this friend who believes in that something is evil that's been looking around a lot for a long time for years".

He said" let me guess vampires is what you want me to answer why don't you come inside the church and go to one of the booths in there and I will help you and give you some advice if you like".

She said "sorry preacher Robinson but I can't remember I have to come later to give the carry out foods for the homeless later today so sorry I can't do it today".

He said "alright see you later with the food then Sango bye", she said" bye preacher Robinson" after he left she sighed and decided to face her fear and went up to the church door heard thunder when she was about to touch the doorknob and left for her car to go home.

Once Sango drove home she went Inside after unlocking the door closed it afterwards and called out "kagome kikyo I'm home is anyone here". kagome and kikyo called out were in here Sango heard the both of them and found out that they were in the living room.

Kikyo saw when Sango was in the living room with them she said when they were all in the room lounging around she said "I have a date with inuyasha later tonight and I will be probably late cause I am probably going to be at his place I am not sure when I will be home are you guys ok without me being home later tonight". " I will probably be back in way early in the morning don't know for sure I just hope the date goes well".

Sango nodded her head and said sure "hey kagome how was your date last night with Alec I know you came home earlier then later this morning so I know you didn't come home at the right time cause I checked your room before I went to sleep kagome anything you like to share".

kagome looked at both her sisters who stared at her waiting for her answer kagome sighed said "well we didn't do nothing much just had safe you know what then afterwards he dropped me off here I kissed him goodnight or good morning".

she then said afterwards" as you like to call then went Inside the house after unlocking the door and went up to my room to get whatever sleep I had left to get before I had to wake up again this morning". that's why you didn't see me this morning cause I came back just after I saw that you were still asleep Sango alright".

Sango nodded at her answer and said "ok well that's all I wanted to know cause I was worried about where you were kagome alright".

kagome nodded her head at what Sango said while kikyo nodded her head at what kagome and Sango said then she said "well I've got to get ready fro my date I am not sure when I will be called for my second interview yet but I hope its going to be real soon ok guys".

Sango and kagome understood what she said before and nodded their heads yes after hearing what she said. Then kikyo went up to her room from up the stairs and got ready to go on her date with inuyasha .

While downstairs kagome and Sango were talking about what they were going to do for tonight when Sango remembered earlier today that she had to go to the restaurant to get the food from there and then take it to the church for to give them the food for the homeless.

She asked kagome "kagome would you like to go with me to the restaurant to get the food and make sure that there is a driver to go with me to the church once we got the food ". "but before when we go to the church you want to ride with me and the driver there or be the driver and go with me to the church if there is not a available person to take me to the church and be the driver".

kagome heard what she said she said " sure Sango I would go with you to your work at your restaurant to take the food from there if there is no available person for a driver then go to the church Sango to take the food to them".

Sango nodded her head at what Kagome said and agreed on then she saw Kagome get her jacket then they left to go to her work to get the food then drop it off and hand it to the people at the church once they got there.

At quake Sango and Kagome went inside to try to find a driver for the delivery truck since the food was already stacked inside the delivery truck and they were trying to find a available person to go with them to the church but no such luck cause they found everyone of her employees busy.

Sango looked at Kagome said "hey Kagome would you like to drive the delivery truck to go with me to the church to help the people take the food to hand to the homeless". Kagome nodded said "sure Sango I would love to drive the delivery van and go with you to the church to give the food to them".

once Sango gave Kagome the keys for the delivery van they left to go to the church to take the food to them. They were at the church after parking in the parking lot and opening the doors to the van to give the people the food to take in to the homeless.

When Sango looked at Kagome she said "Kagome I'm not sure if us being she whispered witches is a good thing you know cause since I seen the documentary for some show about witches I am not sure if we are good or evil beings you know".

After she said that kagome looked at her said "Sango of course were good witches what did you think that were not we did a lot of good work being good witches and we will continue to do it until were old and have passed it on to the next generation". " but until then we are still young and you should care about being a good witch and not have to worry about thinking bad things about it ok everything's going to be alright don't worry us being good witches is a good thing".

Then pasture Robinson came up to them noticed kagome said "hey kagome I didn't know you were Back in town how did everything go in new York did you eat the apple" she said "oh I ate the apple and the worm too everything was great in new York and I am glad to be back also does anyone want anything cause I am going to get some gum and other stuff from the stand over there".

Pasture Robinson said "no I don't need anything" and Sango said" I don't need anything either Kags". kagome nodded her head and left to go to the stand to get gum and other stuff for herself.

While at the van since the food was already passed to the people and they left Sango looked at pasture robins she said "pasture Robinson see I have this friend who thinks witches or thinks she is one and I was wondering my friend wanted me to ask you this question do you think witches will get struck by lightening if they ever went to the church and try to go into it if they were evil".

Pasture Robinson said" let me put it to you this way if we go by the old book from you question of witches I mean where it says thou should not suffer a witch to live if they were evil or any evil beings of course does that answer you question Sango".

Sango nodded at what he said then she said "thank you for your time pasture Robinson you have been really helpful with my question". he nodded his head said" your welcome Sango" then he left while she went back into the van to wait for kagome.

Meanwhile at the stand kagome was getting a magazine and some gum when she potted some old couple trying to figure out what numbers for the lottery ticket that they were putting down so they could win and keep their house. When kagome grabbed something and had a vision of the lottery numbers said them out loud and told the old couple what the numbers were they erased what numbers they got on their ticket then reputed the numbers on their ticket the old man said "thank you young women you have helped us thank you" then kagome said "your welcome" after that they left.

While the guy behind the counter said you going to buy these lady or not kagome looked at him said yes and I would like to buy once these lottery tickets to.

After she paid for her stuff she went back to the van where she noticed Sango was inside she got in to the van said "hey Sango how are you are you fine". Sango said "yes I am fine kagome how did your shopping go please tell me you didn't have another vision again".

kagome said yes if you must know Sango I had a vision again but at least I have this lottery ticket to see if I win at tomorrows lottery numbers form the news.

Sango said kagome what did kikyo said about us using our powers for personal gain you know there has got to be some consequences to you using your powers for your own personal gain just so you know alright now lets get home before were late whenever Kikyo arrives alright".

kagome nodded her head and as they left the church a old women sees them leave wearing the same tattoo on her right hand that their friend used to have before she disappeared.

At the house kagome and Sango arrived they were home and decided to sleep and wait for kikyo in the morning whenever she gets home cause it was leading very close to the night time.

Across town kikyo was at inuyasha's place and woke up getting dressed while inuyasha was asleep and getting her stuff ready when she heard the alarm clock ring when she about to leave she used her powers and the alarm clock flew out the window.

while she left out the door where inuyasha woke up inside in his bedroom called out her name heard the door close and sighed in his bed when he turned around. When Kikyo finally arrived home from across town and snuck in through the back door after she parked her car.

when she noticed Sango was up waiting for her when she realized it was way early in the morning she didn't notice the time when Sango said "where have you been kikyo I know you were on your date with inuyasha but I thought that you got home early from the date when I finally got up and realized you were still gone".

She then said " I came downstairs to wait for you now how was your date with inuyasha did it went bad that you had to leave early or did inuyasha do something wrong that messed up the date"?.

kikyo shook her head no said "no Sango everything was great on my first date with inuyasha even when we slept together when we got to carried away and nothing went wrong on our date nor did inuyasha on his part did anything bad ok ".

She continued to say "everything was fine until I realized that I wanted to be back early cause I kind of freaked out when I noticed that since were witches and have powers that I wasn't sure if we were allowed to have dates with mortal men", " so I panicked and kind of used my powers to fly the alarm clock out the window when it started to ring before he was starting to wake up then I left to come back home end of story".

Sango had a shocked face said you slept with inuyasha on your first date kikyo I have never done that at all I am surprised with what you just told me though as she was following kikyo through the kitchen to the dining area then finally to the living room.

when Kagome heard then when she went downstairs heard what Sango said when she approached them said "you slept with inuyasha on your first date and didn't tell me but told her that's not fair kikyo".

their older sister kikyo said "well I was quite surprised when we did that but the sex was great even if it was our first date together Sango Kagome ok ". "but Kagome I also told Sango that I left early before inuyasha woke up and came back here so don't be mad at me ok".

Kagome said "I wasn't mad at you kikyo I was just surprised that's all about what I heard when you were talking to Sango when I came down the stairs".

Sango nodded her head at what Kagome and kikyo said then she said "how about I make us some breakfast ok will that work alright cause I know you guys are hungry and so am I".

they both nodded their heads then all three of them went into the kitchen to sit down while wait for Sango to cook then serve the food. Once Sango served the food and all three had juice to drink to keep their energy up for the start of the day.

When Sango said" I have to get to work guys so I better hurry you guys will clean up after wards will you cause I don't want to come home to a place where the house is dirty alright".

both of them nodded their heads at what Sango said then they saw her walk out of the kitchen and figured she was going to go upstairs to change and get ready for work.

While after they ate the both of them started to clean what's in the kitchen including the dishes and then they decided to lounge around in the living room and relax until Sango came downstairs and said when she saw the both of them sitting in the living room said " hey guys how about you come to my work later and hang out ok while I'm working then when I have break we can talk alright".

once Sango said that kikyo got a call from her cell phone saying she can come back for the second interview she saw when Kagome and Sango looked at her she said "guys I am going to get ready to go back to Bucklands auction house after I get ready when I go upstairs to my room and then go to the place for my second interview can I meet you guys at quake where you work at Sango once I am done with my interview".

Sango and Kagome nodded their head yes kikyo went upstairs to change then go to Buckland's for her second interview while downstairs Sango said to Kagome "hey Kagome why don't you get ready and come to work with me ok that way your not bored when you're here and will be with me at my work which won't be so boring ok plus I can get you free drinks since I work there alright". kagome nodded her head at what Sango said then went upstairs to her room to change and get ready she decided on wearing a dress she bought with the tags still on them after she put it on plus some earrings and a small spray of her perfume to make her smell nice besides deodorant she grabbed her purse then went downstairs to go with Sango to her work while she was waiting for kagome then both of them went out the door and left for Sango's work.

While kikyo came down the stairs from her room and noticed that Sango and kagome were gone she sighed then went through the backdoor to go to her car then head for Buckland's to go to her second interview for her new job.

While at quake where Sango worked and kagome was standing looking around to find a place to sit for a while she spotted Stephan who was motioning at her to come to his table while giving her a smirk with a smile she smiled and went towards his table and sat down next to him.

when her told here to sit down he talked about a lot of things he does with his photographer job and what he does when he has subjects that pose for him while asking what she likes besides other stuff.

Meanwhile at Buckland's kikyo got escorted by rex to a different part of the area where she noticed someone waiting for them he said" kikyo allow me to introduce you to my assistant Hannah Webster she helps me with a lot of things around here Hannah this is kikyo halliwell" .

they both nodded when rex asked when they stopped by the first piece which was a painting called Madonna of the meadow which she called a copy had it worth been 3 million if the frame was made in poplar not pine and that its well to preserved and then they took her to the next piece which was a figure which she called a degas.

then she noticed Hannah had bumped into a can of paint on top of the ladder which the paint knocked down and was about to spill on her but she averted it away from her with her powers and her hands which the paint flew onto Hannah's shoes.

Kikyo "says sorry about that" rex went up to kikyo said" are you alright kikyo "she said "yes" then rex said "you can start you job tomorrow morning since I think you did a wonderful job with figuring out the pieces come in by seven alright".

kikyo nodded her head said "sure bye rex" rex said "bye kikyo" once she left rex asked "Hannah how did she turn out on her job I thought she was good what did you think was she lucky or what". Hannah nodded at what he said then she said "she is either the luckiest women in the world or she's a witch" rex nodded his head.

meanwhile once kikyo drove form the auction house to quake where Sango worked she went inside and noticed kagome with some guy wearing a dress which she thought was an expensive dress she asked Sango when she saw her "Sango where did kagome get that dress I mean I can never afford it cause it looks expensive" Sango noticed the dress and said "me either kikyo" .

then kikyo asked "Sango who's the guy with kagome he doesn't look familure" Sango said" it looks like some famous photographer who knows" kikyo said "well I am going to talk to kagome once I reach that table".

Sango nodded her head and went back to work while kikyo walked towards the table where kagome was at she finally reached it when kagome noticed her said" hey kikyo how are you do you know Stephan the photographer he does really great photographs of people for his work".

Stephan stood up and him and kikyo shook hands then kikyo asked "kagome can I talk to you alone". kagome nodded said "be right back" once she was gone with her sister Stephan looked down at his hand and saw that it was getting wrinkled he frowned got upset about it and left.

While in the kitchen kikyo was talking to kagome said she made a bad judgment about having a vision of the lottery numbers when Sango said "guys you know I'm working here " they continued to ignore what she said when kagome said "well I hope I get some money from the lottery tomorrow since I have my photo shoot the next day tomorrow too".

kikyo said "since when did you have a photo shoot kagome". kagome said "since just a few minutes ago when Stephan asked me to come to his studio tomorrow for him to take my picture". kikyo sighed then said "well we will solve this later when we get home kagome".

when she saw that inuyasha came in the restaurant and was looking for her when he spotted her in the kitchen and went towards the kitchen where she was and noticed her sisters there with her. He went to her said "kikyo we need to talk about you leaving early this morning and about us being together if you and I are together since we have begun to start dating each other so do you have a moment".

She was about to sat something to him when a waiter carrying clean dishes bumped into inuyasha and was about to have the dishes fall when Sango froze the room with all the people in the kitchen when she noticed her sisters didn't freeze and looked a her.

Kagome said "how come we didn't freeze like the rest of the people in the kitchen". kikyo said "I don't know maybe because were witches and have powers let me check the rest of the restaurant".

Then she noticed that the rest of the restaurant wasn't frozen only the staff cooks and inuyasha in the kitchen then she spotted inuyasha's partner detective Morris and freaked out she went back to her sisters and said "well nobody else froze in the restaurant just the kitchen but inuyasha's partner detective Morris is coming this way".

Sango freaked out said now what are we going to do now won't anybody else noticed that the kitchen is frozen except us when she noticed that the freeze wore off that's when she was beginning to say something when inuyasha's partner walked in inuyasha noticed him and said "I thought I had five minutes Morris" Morris said to him "I gave you ten times up we got to go and get back to work".

He nodded his head and was about to leave when kikyo called out to him and said" I call you and we can talk more ok inuyasha".

inuyasha nodded his head then him and Morris left to go back to work. Kikyo turned back to her sister kagome she said "we will talk more about what you are doing later about your personal gain". kagome said "fine then I will go back to the table to say bye to Stephan then we will leave ok kikyo".

when kagome started going back to the table she realized that he was gone and frowned and walked back from where she was walking and went to find her sister kikyo to go home since Sango was still continuing to work and wouldn't be home till later.

When kikyo and kagome went home they talked about what she saw in her vision and the consequences of it as well as the personal gain when after a while when they were in the living room Sango walked in calling out "I'm home kagome kikyo are you here".

they called "were here in the living room Sango", Sango walked in and sat down next to kagome who was sitting on the couch with her feet curled up underneath her.

She looked across form where she was sitting looked at her older sister kikyo said to her "have you guys worked out your problems yet and not fighting anymore".

kagome nodded said "I guess we worked things out even though she is worried about me being at a photo shoot and having my premonition about the lottery numbers and that I bought a lottery ticket so to see if I can win".

Sango said "kagome you know since you used personal gain with your powers your probably like what kikyo probably said to you there will be consequences to what you see you know".

kagome nodded and thought about what she said then she looked at kikyo and kikyo nodded and agreed with what Sango said then all three of them felt exhausted so they went upstairs to their separate rooms and fell asleep.

The next morning Sango and kagome went upstairs to the third floor and went to the attic to look through the book about something when she looked at kagome said "you know kagome I know kikyo is hard on you but she really cares about you and loves you a lot she just wants you to be responsible you know that and she just looks after you since you are the youngest sister out of all three of us and she just wants you to be safe".

Kagome nodded said "yes I know she is but I am going to get ready I have a photo shoot later today".

Sango said ok well I am going to stop by the church again to see if I can overcome my fears have a great day on your photo shoot Kagome".

Kagome nodded her head smiled and left the attic she went down the attic stairs to the second floor and to her room to get ready. After Sango left she went to church she parked and thought about walking to the doors and opening one of them this time by touching the handle.

She got brave got out of her car then she walked towards the church all the way up the steps to the doors she touched the handle opened the door thinking about the worst when she finally opened it nothing happened she yelled out "I'm good" she calmed down closed the door and was about to walk downstairs when she noticed an old women with her friend Brittney's tattoo of a angel on her hand

She walked all the way downstairs to the old women Brittney when the old women heard her she said "Brittney is that my name". Sango looked shocked at how she saw that her friend was old she figured it had something to do with evil so she took Brittney home in her car heading towards the manor. Later at the manor kikyo got home from her work and noticed Sango coming towards her and that a old women was in the dinning area.

Sango approached her she said "kikyo we have a problem do you recognize the old women over there I think her name is Brittney you know the one we saw at my work and I think with her being old might have something to do with the evil we are to fight again".

Kikyo looked her said "yea right and I am Rosie O'Donnell Sango you can't be serious". Sango said "yes I am if you have proof look at her hand remember our friend Brittney had a angel tattoo on her hand I asked her some stuff that Brittney will know and it was enough to convince me".

kikyo looked at the old women and immediately felt a cold chill and got a serious face she told Sango" we have to look at the book of shadows now for a cure to stop a demon or whoever turned Brittney into a old women Sango".

Sango said hold on a min just let me give her this bowl of cereal then I will join you upstairs ok". kikyo nodded her head then went upstairs after a min Sango went upstairs after her to the attic stairs up them and went and joined kikyo at the book to look for something that's been causing young women to turn old and they figured it had to be a demon instead of a warlock.

After a while they looked through the pages of the book until they found a page on a demon named javna and read how he uses young women to suck the life out of them with his beams of light that comes out of his eyes and turns them old just to keep his youth then there was a spell that they read and found on the page next to it called the hand of Fatima that will help vanquish him.

They quickly wrote down the spell when they heard a crash from downstairs. They went downstairs really fast then came from downstairs onto the first floor and went into the kitchen form the dinning area and spotted Brittney holding a napkin with the address that Kagome got from the photographer Stephan and panicked when Brittney said "javna" then Sango said "kikyo that's wear Kagome went to get her photo taken we have to stop him or he'll hurt Kagome".

kikyo nodded and both her and Sango fled their home with the spell in hand and went to the address the Kagome was at. Meanwhile kagome was driving to Stephan's place and finally got there and parked the car took out her dress and knocked said Stephan its me Kagome I'm here for my photo shoot.

when she touched the knob she had a premonition of her being strapped to the table with candles around her and a demon coming towards her and shooting beams into her eyes.

She panicked got freaked out dropped the dress and headed for the car when she got inside out of nowhere Stephan had his hand around her mouth while she screamed. Meanwhile after Kagome was taken inside kikyo and Sango arrived in kikyo's car and parked at the address where kagome was got out of the car and looked around for kagome once they saw the car she took.

When they heard a scream form inside the building that sounded like kagome's they rushed inside and found the demon javna aiming beams at the sister when kikyo used her powers and flew him across the room while Sango got to kagome and untied her before anything happened helped her get off the table when they saw javna get up and aim his eye beams at kikyo and trying to bring her to him. When Sango called out kikyo the mirror kikyo grabbed the mirror, and she aimed it at javna's eyes and the beams went back to him more then once when he tried to use the beams on her again she used the mirror which weakened him.

Then all three of them gathered together to say a spell to vanquish him they said evil eyes, look onto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend the will to the power of three, eye of earth evil and accursed.

They said it more then once while stuff happened to kikyo's hand while white beams were on javna until he was vanquished into dust and they stopped.

While at the manor Brittney turned young again then realized what she was wearing and left the manor to go home. while at the place the sisters walked out of inuyasha and his partner detective Morris arrived and inuyasha said "are you guys lucky to be alive something could of happened to you why are you here anyways".

Sango said "well we were having trouble with the car starting cause it wouldn't start". inuyasha said to kagome excuse me and kagome moved while inuyasha went to the front of the car on the driver side where the keys were at and started the car and it was running.

Sango said how about that it works inuyasha said "yea" then he looked at kikyo when his partner came over and said the photographer's car is still he might be around somewhere inuyasha nodded and waved by to kikyo and her sisters and left to look for the suspect with his partner. While the girls decided to go and head for quake where Sango worked at cause they decided they all needed a drink form what they done.

When they reached the place where Sango worked they went inside and sat down at the table and watched the tv that was on in the area when the news came on it showed the lottery numbers kagome got the ticket out of her purse waiting for her to win when she looked down and the numbers on her ticket disappeared.

Kikyo and Sango looked at her kikyo said "that just goes to show you kagome you cannot use your power for personal gain". then after one drink they went home in their cars and went to sleep in their own rooms thinking what the next day is going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

The next night after the sisters woke up in the morning and was ready for the party at their neighbor's house later at night time.

They were heading out the door when kikyo was complaining about having to go to the party when she wanted to sleep in her room and be rested for going to work in the morning.

When Sango said "come on kikyo its just a party for one night don't worry we won't stay that long at the party we will go home and you can sleep ok besides it will be fun when were there ok".

kagome nodded her head at what Sango said to kikyo when kikyo said "but I still have to leave the party once e we get there so I can come home go to sleep in my bed and be awake early for work in the morning I mean don't you have work tomorrow in the morning to Sango".

Sango nodded her head at what kikyo said but she told kikyo "why don't we relax once we reach the party alright kikyo it will be fun for us since we just got invited to our neighbors house for the party tonight and they want see us at their party don't worry we won't stay long kikyo we will go back to our house now just enjoy the fun once we get to their house tonight ok".

Kikyo said "fine I will go to the party" then Sango and kagome were smiling said "thanks kikyo now let's get to the party before were late alright".

They reached their neighbors house across the street they went inside the house cause the door was open and there was a lot of noise inside and were surprised at a lot of people being in the house along with them.

When they saw one of their neighbors walk towards them calling out "well if isn't the halliwell sisters here when he finally reached them he said I'm glad you guys came to our party we love it that you here". Kikyo said" thanks Marshall were glad to be here for your party".

Then another one of their neighbors came said "hey I'm glad you guys came to the party to there's drinks and food for you guys to enjoy".

Kikyo said "we wouldn't miss it for the world fritz", while her and her sisters smiled her sisters noticed inuyasha a few ways over near the fireplace talking and he noticed them and smiled at kikyo and walked over to her.

While her sisters said "hey look there's inuyasha and he's coming over to you, well we will be going away so you guys can talk bye". Kikyo said "but guys Sango kagome oh well"; when she saw that inuyasha was coming close to her she put a smile on her face.

When inuyasha finally was in front of her they talked for a while when fritz came over to them he said "are you a cop" inuyasha said "yea I am" fritz said "great listen I have these parking tickets can you help me with them".

They were talking kikyo took that as a cover to leave she went out of her neighbors front door and back across the street to her house to get some sleep.

When she found that their front door was open and ajar she walked up the steps and went to the porch and into the house and was about to go upstairs.

There was a angry dog at the top of the stairs where she was about to walk on she panicked left the house and went out the door feeling scared of it.

She came back with her sisters they went inside after closing the door and looked around their house to check if there's a dog around when Sango told kikyo "I don't see any angry dog here kikyo maybe you are to exhausted and just imagined that a angry dog was here". Kikyo said "no Sango I didn't imagined it I know the dog was here when I came in but I still don't know how anyone could break in our house when the door was locked".

Kagome said "well I have enough of this for tonight lets go upstairs and get some sleep for tomorrow so we can be ready in the morning". Kikyo and Sango nodded their heads yes and all three of them went upstairs to their own bedrooms to go to sleep.

The next morning once everyone was up and downstairs in the kitchen and Sango had the coffee ready for everyone and food they ate really quick while kagome said "do you guys have work today or do you guys have a day off from work".

Kikyo said "well I have work today in the morning but I will be able to meet you guys after my work at Sango's workplace alright and then we can go to the café across the street once Sango has her break alright kagome".

Sango nodded her head said "yea I have work I guess I will go to it don't worry kagome I will pick you up before we have to meet kikyo there once I get back here from work alright".

Kagome nodded her head at what they said she said "ok I will see you at Sango's work kikyo once Sango picks me up when she gets home before we have to meet you there alright then we can go to the café together".

They nodded then the both of them left for work while kagome stayed home to relax until Sango had to pick her up to meet kikyo at Sango's work.

While at work with kikyo working in her office a man she didn't recognize went into her office he said "is this kikyo halliwell's office".

Kikyo looked up at him said "sure it is I'm kikyo halliwell what do you need help with". The man said "well I was wondering if you can appraise this ring for me I mean it's very old and I was wondering if you knew anything about it".

Kikyo said "well let me take a look at your ring and I can find out how old it is and what it is worth".

The man said "ok", then kikyo looked at the ring said "this looks like a Egyptian ring that was dated back to the seventeenth century and it was used for protection against evil I'm sorry but where did you get this ring I don't think you told me your name".

The man said "I'm sorry I'm victor Halliwell kikyo and that was a ring that your mother got me". Kikyo got mad she said "get out I want you out of my office you don't need to be in our lives since you weren't in our lives when you walked out on us you don't need to be in our lives now". He said "fine I'll leave but I will see you and your sisters again soon".

She said "you stay away from my sisters", then he left her alone after walking out of her office and she thought her work was done for now so she grabbed her stuff put it in her suitcase then left work go meet Sango and kagome at her sisters work so they can go to the café for lunch and talk.

Meanwhile Sango was on her way home to pick up kagome so they can go back to her work and wait to meet kikyo for lunch at the café and talk.

Finally she reached home after a little bit of traffic and walked in her house after unlocking her door and called out "kagome are you here it's time to go back to my work so we can meet kikyo there then go to the café".

Kagome called out to her said "I'm here in the living room Sango I'm ready to go so let's go so we can meet kikyo". Sango walked in the living room saw her said "good lets go then when were there early we can wait for kikyo to meet us".

After kagome grabbed her jacket they left for Sango's work, they got there they went in through the back door of the restaurant to wait for their older sister kikyo inside the restaurant.

After they waited for a while as they noticed kikyo appear she was coming towards them and she looked pretty stressed or upset about something.

She reached them and they went to find a table at the café to get something to eat and drink. They were seated Sango asked "kikyo what's wrong kikyo something must be bothering you cause you look upset".

Kikyo said "well I saw our dad today while I was at work working in my office". Sango said "well that's weird I wonder why he went to you first instead of kagome or me".

Kikyo said 'Sango it's not like I won the lottery alright", kagome said "well I hope I get to meet him soon and see if he will get to spend time with us once I find him".

Kikyo said "well I for one do not want to see him once was enough I mean he was never in our lives when he left why does he want to be in our lives now".

Kagome thought "maybe if I go see him in person once I find him he might remember me since I never got to know him since I grew up and I can't wait to see him since I want to get to know him since kikyo doesn't".

They ate and talked and went home kagome decided that since she was home she can look for him on the internet and find him so she can see him.

After she found him on the internet she smiled went to her jacket grabbed it with her purse along with money and went out the door after telling her sisters she was going for a walk.

She was outside of her house she called for a cab and went inside it to take it to a hotel that she assumed her dad was staying in.

She got out of the cab paid for the ride and went inside the hotel she went to the desk and asked for a victor halliwell the desk clerk told her "yes just a minute and I will have someone show you up to his room just wait a minute alright".

Kagome nodded and waited a minute once the minute was over a person came over to her showed her to the elevator and went inside with her up to the top floor to one of the penthouses and knocked on the front door to be let in. She heard enter from behind the door the door was opened she went inside while the person that opened the door for her closed the door. After she went in and left her in the living room where she saw her dad getting a massage.

She heard her dad said "who's here that wants to see me while I'm getting a massage right now". Kagome nervously said "hi dad", her dad looked up at her then sat up after putting on his robe and asked "well if isn't Sango I know you from when you were little".

Kagome said" sorry dad you got the wrong sister I'm not Sango I'm kagome your youngest daughter". Her dad recognized what she said now he said to her "right kagome that's it I haven't seen you since you were a little baby how are you".

Kagome said "I'm fine dad I just came to see you and see how you are before I left to go back to the manor I'm glad I found you and seeing you now makes me happy I love you dad".

Her dad said "I love you to now give me a hug before you go alright and then later you me and your sisters can go out to dinner how does that sound to you".

She smiled said "sure dad I love to so will kikyo and Sango too", she then gave him a hug where she saw in her vision of her dad stealing their book of shadows then the vision was gone then she immediately backed away from her dad said "you know I have to go dad see you later at dinner alright bye".

When she got home her and her sisters decided to relax for a while for a day before she had to tell her sisters that she seen their dad at his place and that they were going to have dinner with him later if they agree to go.

So after a while or two kagome decided she should tell her sisters about her day and then the dinner.

Kagome said kikyo Sango I went to see dad today he was really nice I had to remind him that I wasn't you Sango but he seemed like he loves us and wants to get to know us and he said he wants to have dinner with us at a restaurant do you guys want to go with me please".

Kikyo got upset she said "well I am not going you guys can go but not me alright he wasn't there for us growing up so why should he be here for us now he walked out on us I saw when I was little so he's no father of mine and shouldn't be to you guys alright we done fine without him we don't need him in our lives now".

Sango looked at her as well as kagome Sango said "well kikyo I would like to go with kagome to go meet our dad at the restaurant and have dinner with him I mean we would like to get to know him you know we were little and we don't remember him or what he did when we were like that you are older than us and we never got to know him as much as you did ok".

Kikyo said "fine you guys go I think I can warm something up for dinner while you guys are gone having dinner with our father alright". They nodded both said ok then got ready for going to the dinner with their father later tonight.

After they got ready for dinner they drove to the restaurant that was part of the hotel that he was staying at and living in and went inside the entrance way to go meet their dad for dinner. They were ushered to his table to where he met them and hugged them he said "I'm glad to see you girls you've grown up so much I am so proud of you, how about us three sit and you girls tell me about yourselves and what your doing now".

While at home kikyo was warming up something that Sango cooked and left in the fridge she heard the doorbell ring on the front door and went to answer it and found out it was inuyasha. She smiled said "come on in inuyasha I am just warming up something for dinner in the kitchen I had a stressful day today why don't you follow me in the kitchen right now".

Inuyasha walked in the house after the door was closed and followed her in the kitchen. He said "kikyo why was your day stressful and where is your sisters kagome and Sango shouldn't they be here at the house with you".

kikyo sat down after they reached the kitchen and she grabbed her food out of the microwave she said "well they went to meet our dad at the restaurant to have dinner with them that's also why I had a horrible and stressful day because he appeared into my office with the excuse of wondering how his ring that he has is worth".

She said again "that's why I told him to get out once I found out who he really was when he left the office I left after wards to go meet Sango and kagome at her work to go to the café where I told them what happened, you know it's been over five years since he left us without a goodbye or saying why he decided to leave us then he just walked back into our lives and he thinks it's ok to get to know us now".

Inuyasha said "well how about you go see him at the place where he is having dinner at and tell him how you feel about his leaving five years ago and how that it affected you and your sisters when you left and just join him and your sisters for dinner and get to know him again alright I mean he wants to know you guys since he came back so why not give him a chance too". She nodded then said "fine I guess I will go see him and my sisters at dinner".

Then after she ate her food she walked inuyasha out then grabbed her jacket after going back inside locked the door after closing it and went to her car then she left for the hotel and restaurant place where they were at.

Meanwhile at the restaurant that was a part of the hotel kagome and Sango were having a good time getting to know their dad smiling and laughing when they noticed that kikyo was coming towards them.

Kikyo greeted them with a smiled while she gave their father a glare with unsuppressed anger for why he was back in their lives and wanted to know why.

Meanwhile at their house while they were gone, their neighbors who were actually shape shifters named Marshall cynda were in the living room disguised as kagome and Sango when fritz walked in he said "what are you guys doing here I was supposed to be here to take care of my job as part of the group".

The both of them said "well what are you doing here we got everything covered here you don't need to be here right now". Fritz said "you guys got it covered huh then what are we going to do once they get here just stand here until they catch us", while at the restaurant where the sisters and their dad were at.

Kikyo looked at their dad while standing up deciding whether to sit down in one of the chairs or just stand.

She said "why are you here victor seeing us and coming here to try to get in our lives even though we don't need you in our lives since we have been doing fine without you". "Because it's been five years since you left and didn't come back until just now and I want to know the reason why so you can be out of our lives once you leave".

Just after she said that the waiter came out with a flambé and tripped before he fell Sango froze the room and everybody in it. She took the flambé form the waiter before he fell flat on his face.

The freeze left and was gone with the waiter falling flat on his face while Sango was holding the flambé on the plate she asked her sisters her dad "anyone want flambé she smiled after that".

After she said the waiter got up from the floor after he fell flat on his face and took the flambé from Sango and sat it down on their table.

While their dad said "nice reflexes now let get this straight Sango you freeze time Kikyo don't you move objects what's you specialty Kagome let me guess yes I know now premonitions right".

Kagome said "yes how did you we have our powers we never told you our powers so how do you know about them dad". Their dad victor said "well let's talk about this somewhere else not here ok where everybody can here right kikyo".

After they ate the flambé he paid for the check then they left and got in their own cars to go to their house.

Meanwhile at their house the shape shifter neighbors were trying to devise a plan to get the book through the witches without killing them when one of them heard they were in the driveway when one of them said "you know since we're still here what are you going to do besides me when they open the door and see us in their house to where they'll recognize us when they open the door".

They heard the door open they quickly changed into crows before the sisters noticed them and flew out the front door just as they were coming in and notice the birds. When their dad noticed the crows going past them he said "are these friends of yours kikyo".

kikyo looked at him then finished walking inside with her sisters and their father she said "no but it's weird that we got birds in the house with no windows open and the doors being closed".

They all went to the foyer room after the front door was closed and sat down while kikyo went to check if anything was open instead of closed.

Their dad was showing kagome and Sango pictures and talking about old times when kikyo walked in she said "well there was one open someone must of opened it while we were gone and were in the house".

kagome said "glad to see you back here dad hey kikyo he was showing us pictures of old memories and going down memory lane and telling us what happened when we were little did you know that kikyo".

Kikyo got mad at him said "I didn't we were sharing memories with all of us weren't we victor as far as I'm concerned you can go out the door but before that tell us why your really here".

kikyo said "I mean we all like to know why your really here and not just to see us cause I know you wouldn't want to see us without a reason so spill it out and tell us why you really came here".

Sango said "does anyone want coffee dad do you like cream or milk or sugar in your coffee why you're here cause I know I do does anyone else".

Their dad smiled said "sure I would love some coffee with cream and sugar just not milk ok Sango", Sango went to get that kikyo said "don't get him anything Sango cause he has got to tell us why he is here being in our lives again after he left us and walked out when we were little and it can't wait so don't even bother by getting him anything right now".

Kagome said "kikyo would you quit it he came to see us and that's all that matters cause he wants to be in our lives isn't that too much to ask for you to be nice for once to him please kikyo".

Kikyo said "no kagome we got to hear what he says about why he is here cause I bet he is after the book instead of seeing us isn't that right victor".

Kagome said "won't you quit it kikyo dad wouldn't be after the book he loves us that's why he's here right now to see us and get to know us again don't you want that to kikyo".

Kikyo said "no kagome even if he's our father he still has motive to take the book and have something up his sleeve to try to get to know us even though I don't think he is even if he says he is all he is after is the book not getting to know us at all and that's all he came to see us over these years for kagome".

Kagome said "dad wouldn't do that won't you dad you love us don't you". Sango said "does anyone want coffee or anything to drink while we are here and dad is here". Their dad said "your right kikyo I'm after the book", kikyo smiled while the other two said "dad why".

Their dad said "but not for the reasons you think kikyo I just want the book to protect you guys from evil that's out there to destroy and kill you even all I want to is protect you girls form the book and evil that's out there to get you".

Their dad said again "that's why your grams was always interfering about wanting you girls to be witches I didn't I wanted you girls to be little girls not witches cause I knew it would bother you as you get older and become it that's why me and your grams fought over everything I blamed her for me leaving you girls and having your girls now be witches".

Sango said "wait you fought grams and blamed her you walked out on us she raised us while you were gone so how dare you blame her for that".

Their dad looked at kagome he said "you believe me kagome don't you come on I'm telling the truth remember kagome you can trust me".

Kagome looked at him and halfway rolled her eyes while giving him a weird look while doing it. Kikyo said "how about you leave now we done fine without you so why don't you go and never knock on our door or come near us again".

Their father said "wait hold on I can see you have your mothers temper she always had that about her and it was funny especially since you kagome have her power which she used to say was the strongest there is and it was special she said all I want to do is get the book and get away from you so I can protect you don't you see I need to protect you girls from evil that's attracted you since you first gotten your powers possibly from the book am I right kagome".

Kagome said yea all I did was read from the book and bam I'm a witch and I love it so are kikyo and Sango and I'm sure they love it to I mean it was easy reading the incantation from the book where all three of us got our powers once I opened the trunk".

Kagome was about to say something else about the book when kikyo interrupted her she said "kagome stop talking about who we are".

When kagome said "why I'm glad I am a witch and I have the power of premonitions even though sometimes I think my power sucks and that I wish I had kikyo or Sango's powers instead it stinks having this power where I only see stuff from the past or future".

When suddenly kikyo focused from kagome to their dad when he was about to say that he wants to protect them she said we don't need your protection anymore".

He was saying "wait" when she flung him to the par to the corner wall where he landed with a crash they after a little bit he got up he said "if you wanted me to leave all you had to do was ask instead of having to use your powers to get me to leave".

After he got up from the floor and went to the front door and opened it and left, kagome said "why did you have to do that to him kikyo", then kagome left from talking to kikyo then Sango came in front of kikyo she said "why did you have to throw him so hard you know we could of talked about this like normal people".

Kikyo told Sango she said "we are not normal people Sango were witches it's who we are". Sango looked at her with her being mad at her for doing that then left while after that kikyo left when she didn't notice that kagome was still there watching her reaction of what she did and what she was saying and felt awful.

They all went to bed after their argument and went to sleep waiting for the next day to be better. The next morning Sango and them were up and not talking to each other because of last night. When kagome said "girls sisters I mean can we have a time out and can we surrender and not fight anymore ok please".

The both of them looked at her wondering what she was getting at, when she said "kikyo Sango I had a premonition after seeing dad at the hotel even though you kikyo said we cannot but he is our dad and I wanted to see him but you were right about what you said kikyo I had a premonition of him stealing the book of shadows out of the house I'm sorry for believing you".

kikyo got up and gave her a hug and told her she was sorry to then they broke apart from giving each other a hug and were finished with breakfast when Sango was walking in the hall and found their dads protection ring.

She called out "kagome kikyo", when the both of them came she said "its dads protection ring it must of fell off when he... fell".

Kikyo and kagome looked at the ring that she found that was their fathers, kikyo said "well how about I call the hotel and send the ring over there to his room so he will have it".

The both of her sisters nodded at what she said and then all three of them left the house for both of the sisters to go to work while the third one went to her sister's work at her restaurant.

While they were out a mailman was outside walking on the sidewalk putting mail into the mailboxes, when the mailman saw that he was at the sister's house.

He smiled ran up the stairs dropped the mail and stood in front of the front door to their house and morphed his finger into a key and opened the door and went inside.

After he closed the door he went upstairs all the way to the attic where he stood in front of its door he grabbed the handle turned it but it wouldn't open he tried it over and over but still wouldn't open.

He kicked the door opened went inside found the book on the altar stand grabbed it after a lot of budging to get it off its stand.

He went downstairs with it and was about to open the door and take off with it when the book glowed and wouldn't budge or go out of the house and it kept glowing and was pulling itself back in the house.

When behind him the mailman heard someone walk up the steps to the house while still looking down at their keys when the mailman noticed it was kikyo he quickly went inside closed the door and threw the book on the floor in the living room and changed into inuyasha.

When kikyo opened the door she realized it was unlocked she went inside she found inuyasha in her house, she asked him "inuyasha why are you in the house did we have another break in".

The shape shifter that was inuyasha said "oh no I was just coming in the house and checking in to see if there's a break in but it looks like there's no break in I guess".

Just when he said that cynda was on the porch opened the door peaked her head knocked on the door said "hello anybody in here".

Kikyo saw smiled she said" yes were in here cynda I was just talking to inuyasha about something". Cynda looked at her she said "well am I interrupting something do you guys need to be alone or are you done".

Kikyo said" no were done talking now anyways I think inuyasha was about to leave cause he had some case he was working on and he just came by to check and see if there was a break in which he said was not".

He turned around to face her said "yea I better go bye". Kikyo said "well I will call you about how I changed my mind about our date since your busy with work and have to get back to it".

The shape shifter who posed as inuyasha said "yea I would love to hear about well bye". He gave her a kiss on the cheek after that he left once cynda left and closed the door after wards.

When he was gone kikyo looked at the living room and found the book to be on the floor she picked it up from where she hid it she went upstairs to the attic she saw that the door was kicked opened and it was off its hinges.

She assumed it was her father she got mad about it she decided to hide it somewhere safe to where nobody will find it but her sisters.

After she hid it behind clothes that were hanging in the attic she went downstairs to call her sisters about what happened again and that there was another break in which inuyasha didn't tell her because just now she found out for herself what happened.

When her sisters came home after the call they went into the dining area after the front door was closed.

The both of them Saw that their sister was in the dining area pacing around they went up to her kagome said "well do you think it was dad that did this because this seems unlikely that he'll do this because he doesn't know where the book is but he still knows that we have it".

Kikyo looked at her sisters she said "well I know it was dad does it look like I know anyone else who could've done it that's not him". Sango said "well know you don't kikyo but we need proof that its really him that did it".

Kikyo said "fine will try to find proof in the mean time I got to call inuyasha about the date that we would have tomorrow instead of tonight".

She went upstairs after grabbing the phone to call inuyasha after chatting for a while and going downstairs they decided to lounge around and rest for a day that was turning into the evening at night time.

While at the next door neighbors house the shape shifting neighbors were talking about the book and how to get it out of the house when cynda changed into her demon form "we kill them". While Marshall said "cynda heal, calm down we have to think of another plan to get the book out of the house".

Fritz said "that's good and all but we tried everything to get the book out of the house I say we go with my plan we kill the two witches and leave one to get the book for us and get it out of the house".

Marshall said "that's good but no we have another plan to try and I just know the person to go to help us get the book out of the house". Fritz said "who do you know to get the book out of house Marshall".

Marshall turned to him he looked at cynda after she changed back to her human form he said "victor their father he will know how to get the book out of the house for us we should visit him tonight at his hotel".

The other two nodded then left for the hotel to try to find his room and convince him to help them get the book out of the house.

When victor came into his hotel room he noticed something strange he looked around he sat on the chair.

He noticed when there were shapes forming in his room he looked in front of him and behind and noticed shape shifters in his hotel room.

Marshall said "well if it isn't victor you see victor we want you to help us get the book out of the house and away from your daughters". Victor said "well what if I said no to helping you get the book out of the house".

Cynda said "we kill you", victor said "well you see that's the problem you can't kill me if you need me to help you get the book out of the house see the problem there".

He said "besides I am not allowed at their house ever again and even if I was the only one I can get in touch with that's not hostile is kagome I can approach her and try to convince her to give me the book but on the other hand it probably won't work".

Cynda said "well why don't I kill you and change into you that will get me into the house after I approach her to get the book".

Victor looked at her said "well see you can't do that because you need me and the girls especially kagome will know that its not her real father which is me if you kill me and pose as me that's why it has to be me her father to get to her not you guys until its time to take the book".

They nodded at what he said after that victor said "do we have a deal then" while holding out his hand for an agreement on the deal.

Marshall said we have a deal victor after he said that he went up to victor and gave him a hand shake on the agreement.

The next morning victor spotted kagome in front of her and her sisters house getting the mail when he approached her he said "hi kagome" she looked at him said "dad what are you doing here you have to go".

He told her "kagome listen to me you have to look at what you see behind you eyes use your power you and your sisters are in trouble".

She said "what" he said look he gave her a hug she had her vision again it was him stealing the book but it changed from him to their neighbors walking off with it.

She panicked when the vision was over she pulled away from him and stepped away. When Marshall and fritz came over to her he said "is he bothering you should we take care of him for you". She looked at them said "no its ok I'm just going to go inside right now".

She walked inside the house and ran half way up the stairs when her older sister kikyo and her other sister Sango came and walked towards her half way on the stairs when she looked like she had a panicked look on her face.

Her sisters noticed kikyo said "what's up kags something wrong with you today", she looked at both her sisters she said fritz Marshall and cynda are shape shifters we have to stop them now because their after the book and I saw them take it".

Kagome said again "well I'm going to go up to the attic to find a spell to vanquish them in the book". Just then cynda came out walked to them said "anyone want cookies I baked some".

Kagome looked at her "will you save me one" cynda said "sure I will save you one", she smiled at cynda she walked upstairs then ran the rest up to the attic to get to book that was hidden in there.

She went inside walked towards where the clothes were hanging she pushed them apart and looked through the book she said "I can't find anything please someone help me".

After she said that the pages moved until they landed on a page with a spell to vanquish the shape shifters.

She memorized it more than once then ran downstairs to tell her sisters that's when she noticed fritz came in and cynda was next to him.

Their father came in followed by their father again that the one that came in last was standing on the left where the ring was on the table.

Her sisters noticed their two dads Sango said "first we have one dad now we have two what is this".

When the first dad spoke to them 'remember kikyo the first time you rode a bike and you fell off and got hurt and I had to take care of you and try to fix the cut".

Their second dad said "well that's rich every kid does that just kill me kikyo all I did and came here for was to protect you and that's what I'm going to do". When the first dad said "don't listen to him honey he's lying trust me I'm telling the truth".

Then the second dad spoke again he said "don't you trust you and I have been through a lot together haven't we kikyo you and your sisters grew up and I was there with you throughout your child hood and now I came back to protect you".

Kikyo understood that he was telling the truth and moved the ring that was on the table that he was next to and motioned him to put it on his finger.

When he did the first dad and fritz cynda were standing together when kikyo spoke to kagome she said "did you remember the spell kagome" kagome said 'yes but I'm afraid it might hurt dad".

Their dad said "just do the spell I would be fine trust me", kagome said ok here it goes when in the circle, that is home, safety's gone and evils roam. Rid all beings from these walls, save us sisters three, now heed our call.

All three of them repeated it three times that's when they noticed that their shape shifting neighbors were turning into gooey jelly substance when they said the spell for the last time the shape shifting demons were vanquished.

When their dad stopped moving from the spell and stood up they went to him and gave him a hug.

He said to them after they gave him a hug and pulled apart from each other "I guess I don't need to see you girls as my little girls and protect you anymore because it seems that you already protect yourselves now I love you girls don't forget that".

Kikyo said "were still your little girls and we love you a lot even if we don't need protection form you anymore". Their dad said "well I better leave see you guys tomorrow before I leave for my work town alright".

They saw him leave out the door and closed it after wards kagome said "well that was fun vanquishing our supposed neighbors who were really shape shifters in disguise".

They all went to bed and decided that since it was getting late in the evening from the afternoon that they were turn in early for the next morning when it was morning wondering what was going to happen in morning while going to sleep.

The next morning they dressed casual and went down stairs to go into the living room to wait for their dad when the doorbell rang Sango and them got excited thinking it was their dad.

When Sango said I'm going to answer the door", when she answered it she found the new handyman at the door.

She walked back inside with the handyman after the front door was closed and went into the living room where her sisters were.

The sisters noticed the comer kikyo said "uh hi you must be Mr. Wyatt" kagome said "the handyman", he looked at them "call me miroku", kagome looked at him she said "gladly".

Miroku said "here someone left this on your doorstep I thought you girls should look at it". He handed them a package which contained a videotape. Kagome said "thanks here let me show you to the kitchen", as kagome was about to follow him into the kitchen kikyo called out "Sango kagome look at this it says dad's not coming today he just left town but decided to give us this".

She showed them the tape their older sister put it in the vcr then turned on the TV and what showed on it was their long ago Christmas time.

Which they spent with their parents when they were little they watched it all day until it was time to check on the handyman then go to sleep in their beds waiting for the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

The next morning with her sisters in the kitchen kikyo heard a knock at the door from coming downstairs from her room and went into the entryway and went to the front door she opened it to answer on the other side was inuyasha.

Kikyo said" inuyasha hi nice to see you today", inuyasha said "hi kikyo I was nowhere near the neighborhood and thought I stop by to see you this afternoon".

She said "honest man I like that", he said "well I wanted to give you this key to go to the spa with me in Calistoga for your birthday don't worry if you don't feel like sharing a room with me will have rejoining rooms".

She said "but my birthday isn't till next week but thank you for the gift inuyasha". While they were talking, across town mark and his mom were outside talking about having him a birthday party since it is his birthday today.

When she said "mark why don't you take this protection amulet to protect you from the evil spirits" when she walked to the porch to give to him when she was handing it out to him.

He said "mom I'm ok nothing's going to happen to me I don't need the protection amulet you need it more than I do".

After he said that he put it back on the front door of the house after he was done he stood up from bending down on the front porch and putting the amulet on the door.

After that he walked away from the porch gave his mom a hug and a kiss and walked away from his mom's house with his present heading for his way to his apartment.

He was walking through town waving hi to everyone saying hello to them with them saying hi mark and hello mark back. As he was walking he turned into the allay way for a shortcut towards his home when he was surrounded by thugs. When the leader of thugs said is this him the other thug nodded his head.

Mark said "wait I don't want any trouble with you guys just let me go home today's my birthday today please just let me leave I won't bother you or I won't tell anybody about this". The leader said "to lat birthday boy it's your time to die".

After that the leader shot him and he fell down when he was dead mark raised from his body as a ghost and walked away from them looking at what they were going to do to his body.

When he saw the leader put the ring on his finger he saw that they doused him in gasoline and were about to set him on fire when mark said "what are you guys doing to my body stop".

They didn't hear him when they set his body on fire he panicked while looking then the others including their leader took off and left the scene.

While at the manor Sango and kagome were planning a surprise party for kikyo, when kikyo walked in she said "what's up guys" Sango said "oh nothing just talking about stuff", Kikyo said "well I hope you guys aren't planning me a surprise party because I don't want one this year".

Kagome said "well why would we do that this year", kikyo said "well I don't know because I know you guys for a long time and I know what's going to happen if you guys decide to do what your guys are planning and I am not falling for it".

Kagome said "well sisters "I'm going to my job now to get ready for this morning when I get there". Kikyo said "well I got to go to my job to see you later Sango" the both of them left leaving Sango in the kitchen.

When Sango looked down at the newspaper that was on the table she noticed an add that was circled calling for psychics at the Neptune hotel which she guessed was kagome's way for buying a new present for kikyo since she always sends cards three days after her birthday.

While at the hotel kagome and the manager are walking along the hotel heading for the place where she will have a job, when he asked "you know we have tea leave readers palm readers psychics who do other stuff to see what do you see".

She said "well you see all I have to do to see things is touch someone or something to get visions or see things past or present".

He says "really prove it then if you do you'll land the job", she grabbed him she said "I see a young blonde at a table with your having dinner together then a red headed women comes and she's your wife".

He turned around looked at her said "how did you know", kagome said "I told you I see things when I touch people or things that's how it works".

He said "well you've got the job you can start now if you like" after she got the job he showed her to where she was going to sit at a table where she can tell people about what she sees and left.

While at the manor Sango was leaving to go to the hotel where kagome is working at to confront her about her job and suing her powers.

When she walked outside to go to her car and drive to the hotel she drove all the way to the hotel she parked it after wards then walked across the street to go inside the hotel.

She walked through the hotel she spotted kagome sitting at a table she went over to talk to her about the job she got that she was trying to use her powers for personal gain instead of doing the regular job.

She approached she said "kagome" kagome sees her she said "I am so busted aren't I", Sango told her "are you out of your mind; again", she said "no I'm the amazing kagome".

Sango said to her "this is not funny, our powers are supposed to be a secret not a mark able job skill".

Kagome said "well the rest of them and the guy that hired me don't think I'm a witch he hired me because he thinks I'm a psychic who is great to help a lot of people".

Sango said "well you should know and remember that using your powers for personal gain don't you know there will be consequences for this". Kagome said "

well I want to do this job just so I can get kikyo a real present this year instead of the traditional gift which is a birthday card three days late that's why I'm breaking the usual tradition and have one new which is this job Sango to buy kikyo a present for her birthday".

Mark walks in he sees them said "which of you is the psychic because I need help" Sango said "look buddy we having a conversation so just hold on a minute ok".

Mark said "wait you guys can see me because this is better than the last psychic who I went to who couldn't see me".

Kagome said "yes but can't you see were in a conversation and talking right now". Mark said "look I need some help you need to help me since you too can see me please". Sango said "listen buddy were busy go bug someone else right now".

When she said that the manager came over he said "kagome what's this and what's taking so long we got customer's waiting we don't want to keep them waiting who's this".

When he was looking at Sango kagome said "well she is nobody sir she was just leaving right now don't worry".

He said "ok now get back to your job", kagome said "yes sir", and she saw Sango leave then she sat back down to do her job.

When Sango was leaving she was followed by mark when he was next to her he said "please I need your help with finding my body and for me having a proper burial please you got to help me".

As she was walking outside to the parking lot towards her car he kept bugging her he said "please you got to help me I need you to help find my body so I can have a proper burial because I'm dead please I need your help you're the only one who can see please help".

She was continuing walking across the street to her car when she spotted another person she said "can you believe this guy".

While the other women was giving her a weird look as she was passing Sango by because she saw that nothing was there.

When he kept following her she turned around to mark and said "you know what if you don't quit following me I'm going to spray you got it".

When she saw he was still standing in the street she told him "hey watch out" but after she said that she saw a man on a bike ride through him.

She said "what happened I just saw a man on a bike ride right through you" he said to her "that's because I'm dead now will you help me find my body".

He said again "please I need a proper burial before yama gets my soul then he take me to hell forever that's why you got to help to help me with my body".

She said "I will help you in any way I can let's go so you can show me where your body is".

While kikyo was at work she called inuyasha's office at the station house and they told her he was out at quake she went there in her car after leaving Buckland's.

She walked in looking for and found him with his ex-wife which she assumed was his sister. She approached them she smiled said "hi", they looked at her inuyasha said "kikyo hi".

He gave her a kiss and a hug she looked at him then at the person that was sitting across from him at the table.

She said "hi" to the women the women with blonde hair said hi my names Susan truedeo when they shook hands kiko looked at she said sister the women said "no I'm his ex-wife".

Kikyo got mad and left inuyasha followed her he called out "kikyo wait I need to talk to you".

As he was following her kikyo used her power and flew the cart table with deserts in his way and he tripped from it and the deserts flew all over him.

While she continued to walk away angry, from what she heard and seen from when he kissed his ex-wife on the cheek then she went out of the restaurant walked across the street to her car and go home.

While in china town Sango was helping mark find his body when they walked into a allay way and found his body burned she had a shocked face she asked him "is this your body mark".

He looked back at her he said "yea it is but we got to hurry because since we found my body I need a proper burial or yama will take my soul". When she said "yama who's yama is that like an evil demon".

Mark said "yama is an evil spirit who takes souls that are evil or good to hell". Sango said "wait you're a good spirit he shouldn't take you to hell if you're good because you're not evil". Mark said yama doesn't care if souls are good or bad he just wants souls".

Sango said "but your good mark" when she said that yama appeared galloping towards them when mark said "yama".

When he looked behind him Sango said "yama run" mark said "I's too late Sango just run" when he said that she freezes yama in the air when nothing happened mark opened his eyes he said "what happened".

Sango said "I'm a good witch remember" mark said "but how" Sango said "I don't know I just put up my hands in panic and bad things tend to freeze" mark said "for how long" Sango said not for very long let's go".

After she said they ran away from the allay way and towards the parking lot to her car and go home.

While yama unfreezes and finds nobody there, they got to the house to find kagome and kikyo there kikyo just comes out of the downstairs bathroom in a towel when she notices a man and her sister in the entryway looking at her.

She looked at the mark said "hey I'm half naked here you know hello Sango I don't want to have him see me naked at all".

Kagome was covering kikyo with part of her jacket saying who is he Sango because I don't think we know this guy and he can just be a pervert for all we know".

Sango said "actually he's not he's a ghost and we have to save him because he's our innocent to save".

Kikyo and kagome said "prove it that he's a ghost", Sango said "ok I will" she picked up something that was glass and threw it at him it went though him and crashed to the floor in pieces.

She told her sisters "do you need any more proof" her sisters looked at her kikyo said "no we don't need any more proof I'm just going upstairs to my room to change then I will be down and we can resolve this problem".

They agreed and she went upstairs to change into clothes while they waited downstairs for her.

While they were waiting Sango called the police about the body she found and thought she should let them know so they can find marks body kikyo came in the kitchen to find Sango sitting at the table and mark still in the living room she said to her sister "ok what's up who is that guy".

Sango said he's the innocent we have to save kikyo we have to clear his name and save him for him to have a proper burial or yama get's his soul and takes him to hell and we will never see him again or be able to save him at all".

Kikyo said "well we have to save him we don't have a choice we have to do what's right and inform his mom and the police for him to have a proper burial".

When park of marks body hovered through the door he said are you guys done yet kikyo and Sango looked at him kikyo said what the hell go we will be done in a minute and come out there to be with you and help".

He nodded then left to go back to the living room to wait for them to come in the living room to join him. After they talked the both of them went towards the living room as kagome was coming downstairs to join them to see what to do about their guest and how to save him. When Sango decided to call the police to inform them about marks body that she found and where it was at.

After a while the news was on she turned the TV on in the kitchen to find out when everyone got there including mark saying "look they found my body now I will get a proper burial".

When they turned up the volume and Kagome looked to they noticed that when the picture popped up it wasn't marks body but a guy named Tony Wong.

Mark was shocked as well as them he said "that can't be that's the guy that killed me that's supposed to be my body not his".

When Kagome touched the remote that was on the table she got a vision it was of tony alive and in a ware house with symbols on the walls she kept her eyes closed.

But her sisters noticed she had a vision Kikyo said "what did you see Kags" she told her sister Kikyo "I see the guy named tony Wong alive he's in a warehouse".

Sango said "well can you find out anything else in your vision that can help mark and us".

Kagome said "yes I see two symbols" she grabbed a pen and drew two Chinese symbols that was on the wall in the warehouse opened her eyes showed mark and her sisters she looked at it to she said "what the hell is this".

She shows mark and her sister's Chinese symbols on her hand that she drew with a pen, mark found out what those symbols were he said "those symbols means he's at the Chinese import warehouse district in china town".

Sango said "well how about you take me there tomorrow morning mark that we can have proof and I can bring my camera as well as get the newspaper with his name on it.

She said again "I will take a picture with him holding it for proof and hand it into the police and put it in inuyasha's office mail to clear your name that way you can have a proper burial from your family".

Then Sango "In the meantime let me show you to the living room that way you can have a good night's sleep if ghosts sleep".

When she said that the phone rang kagome answered it on the other side of the phone was her boss telling her to come back to the hotel for another job and after that she can return home.

She hung up after the call she said "guys I have to go back to the hotel to do my job for tonight again after that I will be back home then I will go to sleep".

Her sisters nodded and kagome went upstairs to her room to change into regular clothes then go downstairs and get in her car and go to the hotel and work.

When she got to work and changed into her costume for her job the manager came over to her and showed her all the way back to the table where she works at.

While talking about a guy that was a first class important person and wanted kagome to make his stay worthwhile so he won't leave the hotel tonight but stay for a few days and nights longer.

When she reached him with the manager following her she was too late he left without his wallet leaving it on her table while also leaving a tip.

When she picked up his wallet when he left it on the table accidently she sucked in a breath and had a vision.

In the vision she saw him go outside with his briefcase walking in the middle of street dropping it beginning to pick it up when he is run over by a pink car.

Her vision ended and the manager came up behind her he said "are you ok", she said "yes now I'm ok". He said "alright I leave you to your job then", after he said that he left to go back where he was.

While Kagome went to do her job while thinking about finding where the guy is in this hotel and give him back his wallet when she was approached by a woman who wanted her fortune told to her.

Kagome took her hand once she sat down and told her fortune and the women was appalled by what kagome saw for her she wanted her money back but kagome said to her "sorry this is my money you don't believe what I saw then leave but I keep the money since you don't like your fortune mam". The women looked at her and left her table in a huff while kagome called to her "have a nice night mam".

When she was done with her work she went to find the guy before she had to leave the hotel but decided to leave him a note.

She wrote the note stating he is in danger she found the hotel room after asking the receptionist at the desk of the hotel and left the note taped to his door so he find it in the morning.

She left back into the elevator and went back down to the lobby while leaving his wallet at the desk so that she can take it to him in the morning.

After that was done she changed into her clothes then headed for home in her car to go to sleep.

While at the manor Sango got some blankets she asked if he still sleeps because she was worried about him getting cold.

Mark said to her "I can't feel being cold anymore I'm ok Sango I don't think I can sleep like I used to either".

Sango was nervous but said "ok well goodnight see you in the morning then". After she said that she went upstairs to her room to go to sleep while kagome came in a little later went upstairs to her room and sleep too.

The next morning kagome went to her job as well as kikyo and Sango and Mark went to the warehouse in Chinatown.

And to find tony once she picks up the newspaper and take a picture of him with it then take it and put it in inuyasha's inner face mail.

When they went to Chinatown Sango got out of her car and opened the passenger side to let Mark out.

They opened the front door to the warehouse and went upstairs until mark said he has a protection amulet on his door Sango said so you're going inside as soon as I take this off the door and throw it.

She took the amulet that was on the door mark said to her that works as soon as she threw the amulet on the ground below she opened the door went inside to find tony and his three guards she froze them.

She took the newspaper with his name on it, put it in his arms and took the picture she said "say cheese".

As soon she said that the camera clicked and the picture was taken the room unfroze mark said "what now" Sango said "we run lets go".

She ran down the stairs with mark following her until they opened the door went outside to her car she opened the door rushed him in closed it real quickly then went to the other side of her car got in the driver's seat.

She closed the door and went to the police station while tony and his men went inside to just catch them leave tony saw her license plate number grabbed a pen from one of his men and wrote the number of her car down real quick.

While at her job work Kagome was at the room where he was staying going to the elevator when she approached him she said "Mr. Correy here's your wallet".

He said to her you stole my wallet she said no I didn't steal it your in danger I've seen it when the women from before appeared next to him kagome said hi the women said what is she doing here Mr. Correy said I don't know but I hope she leaves kagome said "you're in danger Mr. Correy I've seen it".

They went into the elevator he said "do you get your jollies out of scaring people". Kagome said "no but you're in danger" before the door was closing when she was holding she looked at them she noticed he didn't have his brief case with him.

She said "great you don't have your brief case because it doesn't happen without your brief case". Mr. Correy and the women said "leave us alone before us call the security'".

While Sango and mark were at the police station mark waited outside while Sango went inside to put the picture of tony Wong in inuyasha's inner face mail that way.

When he gets it he will look at it and find out the truth about the picture and hope that marks name will be cleared.

When she came out of the station mark was waiting for her she reached the car where he was at on the passenger side. When inuyasha looked over to where she was while holding a coffee in his hand wondering why she was by herself and talking to no one.

He went over to her said to her "you know my mother used to say when you're talking to yourself and having conversations you're talking to an interesting person".

She turned around was shocked that he was behind her, Sango looked at him she said "well I guess I'm always used to talking to myself it helps me think clearly better".

Mark looked at her he said oh that inuyasha she turned towards him she said "yes", Inuyasha looked at where she turned found no one there of who she's talking to.

Inuyasha said "so is kikyo still mad at me for what she saw earlier today you must of heard about it alright".

Sango looked at him with sympathy she heard about what kikyo told him "yes I heard about it inuyasha maybe you could cheer her up give her flowers talk to her maybe that will help you with her to mend what was ever broken between you two".

Inuyasha said maybe your right I'll leave you alone to get back home or wherever you going then, she nodded her head when he left she still had the passenger door open she motioned for mark to get inside he got inside the car after that she went to the driver's side and got in.

mark told her we should head to my mom's house to tell her what's happened to my body for me to get a proper burial then I want to take you somewhere special after being there ok".

She said ok and nodded her head as he gave her the directions to his mom's house so she can tell his mom where his body is and that he can have a proper burial.

She finally reached his moms house parked the car and went up to the door and knock the door to get his mom to come out so she can tell his mom the news.

After she knocked a few times the door was answered and marks mom opened it she said "yes can I help you" Sango said "well have you seen your son yet I was wondering if you seen your son what's his name mark".

His mom perked up with shock and wondering if this women seen her son she said "have you seen him I have been worried sick where did you last seen him today is his birthday".

Sango hesitated she said "well I haven't seen him for a while but when I do I'll tell you when I find out about him". His mom nodded she said well I hope so mark looked at Sango he said "Sango you've got to tell I need a proper burial before yama gets me".

He looked at his mom he said "mom mom wait please mom", but when she went inside he tried to follow but there was an amulet on the front door of the house it repelled him back.

She said "well how about we head back home to come up with a plan to get you buried properly and to have you name cleared". After she went to the passenger side to open the door he went in then she closed it after wards went to the driver side door and head home.

While at home kagome got home from her work to find kikyo cleaning in the kitchen she said "wow kikyo I've never seen you clean the kitchen before usually it's only Sango that does it what's the matter".

Kikyo said "I don't want to talk about it" kikyo looked at kagome kikyo said "what's the matter" kagome said "I don't want to talk about it either", she grabbed gloves off the counter and started helping her sister clean the counter and stove.

While they were thinking about what was happening tonight and earlier today but then kagome said "ok I want to say I have some trouble I have seen this guy that's at the hotel and I had a vision of him getting hit by a pink Cadillac".

Kikyo said "well I had a similar problem I walked in on inuyasha and his ex- wife or wife I wasn't sure I was angry about it and at him they were having dinner when I didn't remember that he had a ex –wife or wife at all he could of told me he was having dinner with his ex wife about that before we jumped in the sack".

Kagome said "well maybe he had good reason or not I mean you're keeping a secret form him as well aren't you".

Kikyo said "yea I do" kagome said ok anyways I locked the guy and his wife in the room before I left so he should be alright until the next morning".

Kikyo said "alright" after they cleaned they went upstairs to change because they couldn't stay up to wait for Sango and mark because they were too sleepy and wanted to get sleep in for the night.

When Sango came home with mark she showed him where to sleep then the both of them said goodnight while mark went to the couch to go to sleep Sango went upstairs to get some sleep after changing in her night clothes.

The next morning kagome went to work the same time as kikyo did when kikyo got to work after parking her car in the parking garage after that went inside Buckland's to go to her office after taking the elevator once she reached her office after getting out of the elevator she went inside her office to find flowers on her desk with a card.

She went towards her desk took a sniff of the flowers when inuyasha popped out from the side of her office door.

He said surprise kikyo she looked at him form stopping from smelling her flowers that were on her desk she said "did you send these to my office".

He said "yes I did and I'm sorry about me keeping a secret from you and not telling you about my ex-wife before when we were on our first date".

She said "well your forgiven but next time you have a secret tell me", he said "well don't you have a secret you need to tell me that you have been keeping form me".

She told him "I would like to tell you about my life and what I've been keeping secret but I can't at this time you understand right but I will tell you when the time is ready".

He nodded said "well at least tell me some day you know couples got to have trust in each other and not hid e secrets for long". She nodded after that he left her office while she got had to do her work, while at the hotel Kagome was at her job when she saw Mr. Correy she went to him she said "Mr. Correy your in danger if you walk out there you're a dead man".

He looked back at her with his brief case he said to the bellman that was on the phone call security Kagome kept following him she said wait "Mr. Correy wait".

But when she got out there she noticed that he dropped his brief case and was about to pick it up when she noticed that a pink Cadillac was coming towards him.

She rushed towards where he was and pushed him over just as the pink Cadillac went by the women came out she said "Hank are you alright".

Kagome looked at them she said "that'll be twenty dollars tip not included", the both of them were shocked that she saved them they nodded their heads after she said that she walked away.

Kagome went from her work to get home before it gets dark, when she arrived at home she went upstairs to see that kikyo was in her room flipping through channels.

She went into kikyo's room she said "kikyo your flipping channels you never flip channels so why are flipping channels now".

Kagome went and sat down across beside her in her room watching what she was doing kikyo was halfway looking at her she said "I know I don't usually flip channels but I became bored so what happened on your day kags".

Kagome looked at her older sister she said "well kikyo remember what I told you about the guy that I saw in my vision well it came true and I saved him and it was nice saving him form danger".

While in the afternoon towards dark in her car mark told her "Sango come on I want to take you somewhere that means a lot to me that I think you need to see it's a surprise".

She nodded her head he gave her the directions to his place in a part of the china town district she found the apartment building she parked her car got out then opened the passenger side door for him to get out closed it after wards and headed towards his apartment when they went inside the building.

They walked until they reached his door and pushed it aside to get in when they were in Sango reached a book for a book that is on the shelf.

She grabs it and reads a bit of a sentence when mark said "that was my favorite book and my favorite line but I guess I won't get to finish it now that I'm dead and not alive anymore".

She said "well that's bad then now that your dead and not alive anymore", he looked at her after he turned he said "I want you to reach up there at the book shelf and grab a box down for me that I want you to have".

She grabbed it off the shelf using her tiptoes to reach it after she did that and grabbed it she went towards the couch and sat on it next to mark with the box in her hands on her lap.

He looked at the box then at her he said "I want you to open it for me", she said "why" he told her "just trust me and open it you will like what you see".

She opened it with his permission to find a box full of Chinese recopies and some of them were translated into English she looked at him she said "why are you giving this to me it should be with your family".

He said "I want you to keep it and let it be with your family on one condition that I have to say to you I want you to make something out of one of those recopies for your sister's birthday". Sango said "but Kikyo said she doesn't want a birthday this year".

He told her "trust me she will I walked out on my birthday today and it will only be last I would never have a birthday again because of how I am dead now just make sure you make your sister the best food for her surprise party ever ok".

She told him "I will try to have her a great birthday this year for you"; he said "great that's all I ask is for her to have a great birthday since I can't have one for my own this year".

She said "how about we go to my house now where you will be safe and won't be in danger until your names cleared tomorrow then you can have a proper burial alright".

He nodded after they left his apartment they went to her home to go to sleep until the morning and to see what her sisters are doing at the house because she was wondering.

They were home and went inside both noticed that Kagome and Kikyo were upstairs Sango decided to spend time with mark before he has to leave.

She told him when they were in the entryway after the front door was closed "close your eyes" he was hesitant and opened his eyes again she told him please just close your eyes and trust me".

He closed his eyes again she said "imagine me touching you on the side of you face as if it gives you comfort".

His head went sideways trying to imagine leaning his side of the face in her hand, when his eyes were still closed her imagined her and him kissing each other when she was leaning towards him with her eyes closed and barley touched his lips.

After that she stepped away from him when both opened their eyes he smiled at her and told her "where have you been all my life".

She smiled at him then put the box down when the front door burst open and two of Wong's men grabbed Sango and pulled her outside.

When they left mark called help somebody help when mark called kikyo and kagome rushed downstairs they went to mark kikyo said what happened mark told them "Wong's men took Sango we need to save her".

Kagome said "I'm calling the police" when kikyo said "no do it from the car" and both of them grabbed their jackets and purses and went outside followed by mark to save Sango.

While at the warehouse tony Wong had Sango tied up and he was saying to her how could you take my picture I had a safe way out I faked my death to head to Hong Kong once it was completed and the news bought it but no you had to ruin it so I am going to ruin you".

While he said that downstairs kikyo kagome and mark barged through the door one of Wong's men was about to shoot when kikyo used her power and flung him across the room which knocked him out while still upstairs tony heard the commotion and ordered his men to go down the and investigate.

When the door was flung open and two of his men flew to the ground and were knocked unconscious when tony saw kikyo and kagome he shot his gun but Sango froze him as well as the bullet which kikyo threw it down to the ground and they moved towards Sango to untie her.

While across town inuyasha was at his desk and was going through his mail when he spotted his interface mail he opened it to find tony Wong in the picture holding the newspaper saying he is dead and noticed the address on the photo to where he was at along with the real guys name who died on the photo too.

He dropped the photo on his desk and called the rest of the officers to go to the warehouse to capture tony Wong.

While at the warehouse when kikyo and kagome untied Sango the freeze unfroze and tony moved and looked behind after going a few steps forward towards the door he said who are you people and what are you".

Kikyo said to him "none of your business were here to save our sister" she used her power and flung him down the stairs to where he fell got back up and walked out the front door of the warehouse with his gun only to be surrounded by the police including inuyasha.

When he began to fire his gun inuyasha shot him while on the balcony watching what was going on down below on the street was Sango kikyo kagome and mark.

Sango looked at the guy being dead she said "I've never seen anybody killed before" kagome said "Jeremy" kikyo said "javna" while Sango looked at them she said "I mean humans".

Kikyo looked at her sisters and mark she said "let's find another way out of here before people catch us up here".

The three of them nodded including mark and went back in to find another way out of the warehouse, while tony Wong went out of his body and floated above it he got upset then went to walk away into an alley while he looked back a bit to see inuyasha checking his body for anything else and to see if he was alive. When he ran into mark and Sango kagome and kikyo in the alley he said to mark wait I killed you your supposed to be dead mark looked at him he said well you're the same your dead".

Yama appeared with his lance mark saw him he said to tony as he pushed him towards yama lance make a wish you bustard then tony was on yama's lance when tony Wong was gone yama went forward to take mark when Sango kikyo and kagome went In front of him she said "no you can't take him he is a good man he doesn't deserve to be with you".

Kikyo kagome nodded while yama huffed the disappeared while Sango said "yes we did it we saved mark" told them "now I have to have my funeral".

Later at the funeral after the cops called and informed his mom about what happened to him, marks family members and friends were there along with kikyo Sango and kagome watching the funeral and looking at him wondering what he was going to do now.

When a man appeared out of nowhere looking at mark Sango looked at him she said "who's that mark" mark smiled said that's my dad well it looks like my time is up and I have to go remember I love you Sango and kikyo remember every birthday is precious just like even the smallest moments in your life too. Just remember to celebrate your birthday every year including this one".

Then he left and went away to walk with his father Sango was crying again when she said why do I always fall for a guy only to find out he is dead and that I lost him".

She was smiling when kagome said "well at least you got to experience what dating a dead person is like before he left" that made Sango laugh as well as kikyo after that kikyo said lets go home".

While they left it was getting dark when they arrived home and opened the door kikyo said "you know what I wouldn't mind have my surprise party after all tonight".

Kagome looked at her she said well it's never too late to have a party right now Sango looked at her she said yeah kikyo".

When kagome turned the lights on the three of them were about to walk into the living room when everyone including her sisters said "surprise", she was shocked at the surprise for her birthday and smiled while everyone said happy birthday to her.

While kikyo smiled and her and her sisters enjoyed the rest of the night celebrating her birthday until tomorrow morning thinking about what was going to happen the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

At night in quake kagome was walking inside to meet her sisters at the table they reserved where they were sitting at when she was stopped by two men who were hitting on her.

When she whispered into one of the men's ear telling him she was a witch instead of an angel and that he shouldn't tell her sisters after she said that she went around him to get to the table while after she left the guy he was smiling.

When she reached the table where her sisters were at she sat down at the table she said "I'm so glad you guys are still here". She looked to her sisters and notices them looking at something kagome asks "what are you guys staring at".

Her sister kikyo says were staring at that over there they have been going at it for the almost an hour ". Kagome turns around in her chair to find a couple kissing she says "hello".

She turns back when her sisters turn back from looking at the couple for a while she says "I can't even look" once they saw that the couple pulled apart from kissing each other Sango said "boy I hate being single".

Skye comes up to their table she says "waitress coming through" she reaches their table she said "special delivery".

Both kagome and Sango said "thanks Skye", kikyo looked at the glass that Skye handed down to her on the table she said "I think there's been a mistake I didn't order this".

Sky said "I know you have a secret admirer", then she points to the guy all three of them look sky said he ordered "it for ya".

Kikyo noticed the guy wave at her with his drink, Sango said "who is that" when she looked at the guy that was waving at kikyo,

Skye said "I have no idea I'm just following the bartenders orders and apparently he's been eyeing kikyo all night" when she said that kagome looked at kikyo with a look and her hand on her face.

Kikyo said "Skye can you do me a favor tell him thank you and that I am really flattered but I am kind of seeing someone else". Skye said "sure" when she looked at kikyo and kikyo looked at her she said "thanks" when Skye had the drink in her hand with the napkin that kikyo gave her. She left with the drink back to the guys table while Sango looked at kikyo she said "this is a nice change of attitude".

Kagome said "I'll say does this mean you're thinking about getting serious with inuyasha", kikyo said "lately I have been thinking about a lot of things". Kagome kept looking at kikyo after she said that answer.

Skye reached the guys table with the drink he said "she didn't want the drink", Skye said "I'm sorry no she was flattered she's just seeing someone else".

After she said that she put the napkin on his table then the drink on the napkin. The guy said "I'm sure she is" he looked at Skye he said "how about you maybe you like to have a drink with me sometime".

Skye said "oh um well that's really sweet of you but uh I'm not allowed to date the costumers". Skye heard the bartender call her name Skye said to the guy "an orders up so uh I've got to run" she left him while he turned around and looked at her leaving him.

At Skye's apartment after her work, she came out of the bathroom dressed in her night dress while brushing her hair while walking into her bedroom she brushed her hair then put her brush down on her dresser.

She pulled the covers back to get into bed she was in bed pulled the covers over her as she reached over to fix the clock that way she can wake up for her work.

Once she saw that the clock was fixed the right way she went to sleep after laying down in her bed. In her dream the same guy appeared.

He turned her clock alarm off and he turned on the light on her dresser, he said to her hello Skye when she was beginning to wake up from her sleep. She said "what the" and the same guy had his hand over her mouth saying "shush".

He still had his hand over her mouth while she was fighting him he said "your in my world now Skye". He pulled his hand away as well as put the covers away from her and grabbed her arm to get her up and away from the bed.

He pulled her up and suddenly she was in a dress when he had a hold of her he said "you look beautiful in that dress" he said "I knew you would" in her ear from being half behind her.

Skye felt him holding her she said "I don't understand", he said to her in her ear again "it's your dream but it's my fantasy", sky said "where am I".

He laughed when she said that he said "your dreaming I'm visiting", Skye said "your in my dream", he said "yes but I can make it mine", Skye said "who are you".

He said I'm the guy in your dreams I can do anything I can dance in your dreams he twirled her around and bend her almost to the floor.

He said I can alter your dreams he was trying to finishing dancing with her when he brought her up and she tried to run away from him when he grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

When he grabbed her and was bringing her with him to the ledge he said "and I can kill you in your dreams".

She said "no please" he got her to the ledge he said "did you know that if you die in your dreams you die in real life".

He bended her over almost towards the ledge when she said "please don't hurt me" while he said that at the same time he pulled her up to where he was which was close to the edge of the building they were both on.

He said to her "no Skye you rejected me and now you gotta pay" she said "please don't I do anything" while he said it at the same time she did again.

He laughed at her when she said that he pushed her in front of him while he stood in front of her, he said to her "sweet dreams", as soon as he said that he pushed her over the edge to where she fell to her death. He turned away from the ledge he yelled out "woo".

In the morning inuyasha and detective Morris were in Skye's apartment inuyasha said "what do we got here", Morris said "her name is Skye Russell she's in her twenty's she's a waitress at quake inuyasha said every bone in her body has been crushed".

Morris said coroner said she died as if she fallen off a twenty fourth story building" inuyasha said "but were inside her apartment on a ground floor and her body hasn't been moved". They looked at her body to find her eyes open and her half on the bed while she was dead.

At the manor across town Sango was doing a workout in the conservatory with kikyo sitting in one of the chairs.

She was listening to the video and doing the exercises with her hands while kikyo was holding her cup of coffee when Sango said "oh I give up two weeks and nothing strengthen but my temper".

Kikyo said "Sango here's the problem you didn't read the fine print see it says right here 19. 95 for the video and 20 grand for the plastic surgeon". Sango said "yea well its worked she's the most desirable female in America that every man wants".

Kikyo looked at her she said "that women of course men want her men are no different form women we all want what we can't have which is why we need to stop thinking about what men want and start thinking about what we want in a man".

Kagome walked in with her cereal she said "tons of fun lots of heat with no strings attached that's what I want".

Sango sat up she said you know this has been very pc but I want romance long slow kisses late night talks candlelight I love love I take what kikyo has in a flat second". Kikyo said "mmm but then you have deal with the family secret and it isn't exactly normal now is it".

Kikyo got up and lefty after what she said she went towards the kitchen while kagome looked down on Sango with her mouth full of cereal and had wide eyes after hearing what kikyo said.

While Sango looked at kagome while kagome was eating her food, while at the police station across town inuyasha was looking at the file in his hands.

He looked at Morris he said to him "did you see the coroner's report" Morris said "in him Skye Russell died of massive external hem merging her body literally imploded on herself inuyasha said "never seen anything like it before".

Morris said "in him on jumpers the bodies are usually found on sidewalks", inuyasha said there aren't any signs of external bleeding damage consistent with any type of fall in fact there's not a scratch on her". Morris said "yea well maybe there's bomb or maybe her body was moved". I

inuyasha looked at him he got up he said "yea well how front door was locked and bolted each window had bars on it none of which had been tampered with and any weapon only she was in that apartment last night it's not a suicide Morris and it sure not dead by natural causes which means only one thing".

Both of them said "murder" Morris said "I hate it when we say that", while at quake Sango came out of the kitchen with a plate of chicken rice and broccoli and headed towards the a table she put the plate down.

She said "here you go Mr. Mannford large chicken with rice and vegetable's just the way you like it chick well done light oil on the vegetables and rice bean dry". He said "thanks" while still paying attention to his work she told him "bone apatite",.

She left to pick up the plates and a glass that was empty while she was doing that kagome came over to her she said "hey why are you doing that".

Sango said "Skye didn't show up for her shift today so were short handed" she went to the kitchen with the plates and the glass with her sister following her kagome said "wait". She opened the door for Sango she said "so what's up".

Kagome said "I ah I found this spell how to attract a lover" Sango said "no kagome forget it were not casting any spells" kagome said "come on I there are more to our powers then warlock wasting I'm ready to have some fun with magic".

Sango said "no personal gain remember" kagome said "how is it personal gain if we are using our powers to bring happiness to another person and in my case lots and lots of happiness Sango looked at her she said "could you pass me that colander please".

Kagome said "yea" picked it up and gave it to her kagome said "look I am not talking about marriage here we have our thirty's to worry about that she said "this spell is about having a good time".

Sango said "I admit it's tempting but the dating scene can be a little frustrating" while she was cutting up food on the counter.

She looked up and said to her again "but bringing a man into our lives through a spell but kid me if I'm wrong but isn't that a little desperate".

Kagome looked at her she said "no how is asking what you want being desperate but I say it's not I say it's empowering besides the book of shadows says we can reverse the spell at any time".

Sango huffed later when Sango and kagome were home Sango was in the kitchen cutting up green beans when she heard kikyo come through the front door after it was shut calling out her and kagome's name Sango said "kikyo your home um I thought you had a date with inuyasha".

Kikyo looked at her she said "no he had to cancel what are you doing" Sango said "um" when kagome walked into the kitchen with the book of shadows she said "Sango wrong the spell calls for cayenne pepper not black pepper".

While she was saying that Sango was trying to tell her shush when kagome stopped she looked at kikyo who was staring at her and kikyo had a disappointed look on her face.

Kagome looked at her closed half of the book and said to her sisters "did I say spell um I meant recipe we are so busted aren't we".

Kikyo looked at kagome she nodded her head yes she said "yea I would say yes what spell are you casting" Sango looked at the both of them she said "I realized today that kagome may have stumbled onto something something that actually makes sense as she was saying that she was taking off her apron.

While kikyo looked at her she said "now I'm worried" kagome "uh" Sango said "all the spells in the book are for a reason right and I think this spell could be a harmless opportunity and for us to test our powers you know get a handle on them you know why else would it say we can reverse this spell at anytime all I want is someone special in my life and this spell provides that exactly".

Kagome said "I can translate" kikyo was sitting at the table once kagome translated what was said she said you have got to be kidding me Sango looked at her holding the spices she said "we were hoping you would join us".

Kikyo said no I've got enough complications in my life you two are on your own kagome still had the book she said you know where to find us as the both of them were leaving kikyo said "be careful what you wish for".

While in the attic at the top of the house there cat kit was laying on a towel while kagome said "you want to go first" Sango said "no you go first" kagome said "ok" she grabbed Sango's paper Sango said "hey that's not fair".

Kagome said "you want a man who is single, smart, endowed" Sango said "employed" kagome said "oh sorry employed a man who loves sleeping in on Sundays sunset bike rides cuddling by a roaring fire a late night talk a man who loves love as much as you do".

She laughed she said to Sango "wow your really romantic", Sango said yep your turn you want the sexy silent type that finds you driving through town on the back of a Harley at three o clock in the morning a man who appreciates scented candles body oils and Italian sheets".

Kagome snatched back her paper she said he's about hunger and lust and danger and even though you know how this and even though you know he'll never meet your friends or share a holiday meal with your family you still can't stay away and he recycles".

Sango said "he recycles" kagome said "yea and I think that it goes without saying that we both want a man who is well employed".

She twisted her paper it a roll like a scroll wrapped rope around it and put it in the black mini tie bag Sango was looking at the spell in the book she said "this is the spell we have to say".

Kagome said "yea were lucky if we were men looking for women the spell would require us putting a piece of honey cake in a sweaty armpit for days". Sango said "ewe ok I think we can say this" kagome said "ok".

The both of them said "I conjure the I conjure thee I conjure thee I am the queen you're the bee as I desire so shall it be I conjure thee I conjure thee I conjure thee I am the queen you're the bee as I desire so shall it be".

While the wind whipped around them with the book opened until it closed really fast with the wind being gone.

Kit meowed kagome said "do you think it worked" when she was looking at Sango , he sister said "I don't know the big spell usually require all three of us".

They heard the phone ring downstairs they got excited and ran downstairs leaving the attic with kit following them they laughed when they reached downstairs.

They noticed kikyo had the phone kagome said "is it for me is it for me" while running to kikyo who had the phone kikyo said "who's this um I'm sorry do I know you".

It was the same guy on the phone in a wheel chair he said "yea we met at quake well we didn't actually meet I uh sent you a glass of chardagne and you sent it back still I was wondering uh maybe you like to go out sometime".

Kikyo said "look as I told the waitress I'm just not available and how did you get my number". He hung up the phone kikyo said hello she put the phone on the hook.

Sango said "who was it" kikyo said "um it was that guy at quake who sent me that drink" Sango said "what did he want".

Kikyo said "he asked me out" while kagome grabbed her jacket and was walking away from them kikyo and Sango looked at her kikyo said "um hello missy may where are you going".

kagome put on her jacket she said "I'm going to quake to see if my spell worked" kagome asked Sango "want to join me" Sango looked at her she said "I'll pass" kikyo said "no thanks" kagome buttoned up part of her jacket.

Kikyo told Sango "I'm going to take a bath" Sango smiled at kagome along with kikyo before she left kikyo went upstairs.

After kagome left she was in the tub with taking her bath with the door closed with a lot of candles around her when she fell asleep in her bathtub.

Kikyo feel asleep in the tub and was dreaming in her dream the same man appeared with his hand reaching for her in the tub.

While adjusting his glove on his hand, he touched her face he said hello kikyo she was awake when he touched her face "who did".

The same guy said "who am I and how did I get in" she said "I don't care just get" the same guy said "out of the bathroom" kikyo yelled out "Sango help" at the same time the man copied her saying her name as well.

She grabbed her towel to cover herself in the water, he said "scream all you want but no one can help you".

She said "how did you", he said "know what you thinking know what your going to say ",she said yes", he said "ooh I'm in your unconscious I know your every thought and desire".

She said "who are you" he touched the side of her head she moved her head away from him he said to her "I'm the man of your dreams".

The scene changed while she was asleep and she was still in the bathtub but the walls in the bathroom where blue. Kikyo looked at him she said to him "your not real you don't exist".

He said "that's what your mother used to say isn't it every night before you went to sleep" she said "your not real you don't exist" he said "when she tucked you in".

She said "your not real you don't exist" he said "she say if you saw any monsters" she said "you not real you don't exist".

He told her "to tell yourself that they weren't real" he grabbed a sponge form one of the parts of the end of the tub. She said "your not real you don't exist" he said "that they are not real and they don't exist". When he still had the sponge and he had it on the back of her shoulder she said "why can't I move" he said "because I'm going to love you to death".

When he said that he moved the sponge down her shoulder where it left marks on her shoulder which was bleeding she felt pain while he screamed in her ear.

He was behind and pushed her down in the water with her fighting for her life and splashing around there was a knock the guy looked towards the door.

Kikyo heard the knock she got up from being under the water and while she woke up while splashing she heard the door open.

Sango opened the door to the bathroom she said "kikyo are you ok" kikyo looked down in the tub she said "um yea" Sango told her "you were yelling" kikyo said "yea I had a ah I had a really bad thing".

Sango said "a thing" kikyo said "um yea um I'm ok now I promise just go back to bed" Sango closed the door to the bathroom.

Kikyo got out of the tub and looked in the mirror after she put a towel around her she said "ah owe" she turned around after feeling pain to find claw marks on the back of her shoulder she said "oh my god".

She made a sound of pain then went to her bedroom to change then go to sleep, the next morning while in the kitchen dressed in her suit talking to Sango while holding her cup she said "do you remember what mom used to say about nightmares".

Sango said "yea she said that for them to go away that they didn't exist always worked didn't it" kikyo said "yea well not this time he knew about mom blah he knew what she told us and how did he know that and what about the marks on my back Sango they were there and now they have disappeared I don't how and I don't know why but they were defiantly there".

Sango said "how many hours did you worked this week sixty seventy and what are you doing today on a Saturday no less".

Kikyo said "yea well the auction starts on Monday and the shipment arrived I'm three days late and your changing the subject you don't believe me".

Sango said "no I believe you think you saw marks on your back but I'm watching you down your third cup of coffee and were talking about a nightmare you had while asleep in the tub so isn't it possible that exhaustion made you see those and not and not some dream guy".

Kikyo said "no he was in my dream it was real" Sango said "so why didn't you use your power to help you out you know move him away" kikyo said I don't know". When a guy wearing pants and no shirt walked into the kitchen he said "morning".

He walked straight towards the fridge while Sango said "what" kikyo looked at him she said "um excuse me but who are you".

While she watched him drink all the milk Sango looked at him she said "who cares" when kagome walked and run halfway into the kitchen she said Hans I found your t…shirt.

She looked at her sisters while looking at Hans again He finished the milk put it on the counter then went to her he said "was it on the hammock or".

Kagome said oh it doesn't matter sure Sango looked back to kikyo from watching kagome and Hans he said "well I gotta run" she said "ok" he said "see you later for lunch", she said ok he said to her "oops I almost forgot".

He went to the counter looked at her while he dropped the milk carton in the recycle bin while smiling at her. She smiled at him then he kissed her when he went back to her and left she turned to her sisters while smiling at them she said "don't worry we had safe sex a lot of safe sex".

Sango said ewe kikyo said huh while at the police station inuyasha dropped the file on his partners desk he said "it's all here in the files" his partner detective Morris said "why are you doing this to me".

Inuyasha said "three young women completely unrelated but in fact they all died the exact same one the first one had" Morris said "the medical examiner listed them all as jumper's case closed".

Inuyasha said "look at the crime photos" Morris grabbed two photos of women inuyasha said "all the victims were found locked in their rooms we got the mo of a serial killer Morris".

While at quake Sango and kagome were coming out of the kitchen with Sango holding a guys plate of food kagome said "I'm telling you Sango the spell worked".

Sango told her "shush louder kags I don't think Oakland heard you", kagome said "get this Hans doesn't go to bars he's never been to quake but last night he's on his way back from his acting class when bam a flat tire on his motorcycle right across the street from quake he came in to use the pay phone and who he bumped into coming out of the ladies room me".

Sango said "kagome you threw his clothes all over the house that's not the spell working that's hormones".

Kagome told her no I don't think that I really like Hans and he likes me too after she said she went away from Sango to go back to Hans and leave quake while passing Sango.

Sango went to Mr. Mannford's table she said "Mr. Mannford here you go chicken is just the way you like it".

He said "thank you and call me jack has anybody ever told you how truly beautiful you are", Sango looked at him she laughed a little she said "have you been drinking".

He laughed said "a sense of humor I love that", Sango laughed she was about to leave when he said "wait Sango don't go I don't know why but I've got to get to know you will you have dinner with me tonight", Sango said "can you hang on a second" he said "ok".

She left him to go to the side of the bar in the restaurant she was dialing a number to her sister's work on the phone a guy came up behind Sango while she said to the person on the other end of the phone "kikyo halliwell please it's her sister Sango".

When the guy said form behind her "you know you really shouldn't have dinner with that guy". She said "why not" he said because you should fly to Paris with me".

Sango went back to the counter she said to the person on the phone "tell her it's an emergency", at Buckland's on the other end of the line kikyo said "so you not actually thinking of going out with this jack guy are you".

When Rex walked in he said to her "so have you finished the chromium papers just yet", kikyo told Sango "hang on a second" she told rex "not yet I'm still cataloging the papers".

Rex said "oh well set them aside the uh letter's of Ernest Hemmingway are now first on the block", when he said that two guys came in with trolley's carrying with three or four boxes on them he stood up from leaning over with the box he said to the two men "thanks boys".

When the both of them dropped the boxes on the floor from them being on the trolley's they said "there you go", kikyo told Sango "I don't believe it I'm going to be here all night Sango let me call you back" she hung up the phone.

At nighttime at the house Sango told kagome "jack stayed through the entire lunch shift talked my ear off had me laughing at all his stories and somehow convinced me to have coffee with him".

Kagome told Sango "Hans and I are going dancing at rave you and jack should come join us", Sango said "well if our dinner date lasts as long as our coffee date we wouldn't make it there till closing".

Kagome told Sango "maybe we can all meet back at the house" she looked at Sango after grabbing her jacket she said "this has worked so great hasn't it" Sango laughed and said "yea", kagome said "ok".

She left with her purse and jacket while wearing a dress to go outside to meet Hans while after closed the door Sango sighed and said "great".

While at the dream lab at nighttime Morris told inuyasha "so this is a dream lab they actually pay people to sleep".

They were following one of the doctors when the doctor said "if you wait here I tell Mr. Berman that you like to speak with him".

Inuyasha said "ok" while after the doctor left Morris turned to inuyasha he said "look just because Berman dated the first victim".

Inuyasha said "Julie dereckson" Morris said "doesn't make him a killer", Inuyasha said "yea but it's a great place to start".

He moved he said he said "hell it's our only place to start", the both of them went inside the room Morris said "what do you know about this place anyway".

Inuyasha said "it's a privately funded research facility and Julie dereckson worked here too she and berman had teamed together on some kind of experiment probably left it".

Berman came from outside of the room where he saw them in the window he said "hello inspectors how may I help you".

They looked back at him in his wheelchair outside the window they left the room to go to the other side of it which was outside of the room.

They approached Berman Morris was almost behind him while inuyasha stood in front of him Morris said "you Whitaker Berman".

Berman said "yes what's this about", Morris said "were conducting an investigating case and we have a few questions".

Berman said "regarding" inuyasha took out a envelope with a picture inside out of his inside jacket pocket he opened the envelope up took the picture out of it he said "do you know this women" while he handed the picture to berman.

Berman said "that's Julie dereckson she was my girlfriend I was heartbroken when she", he waved the picture then gave it back to inuyasha. He said forgive me it's just very hard I still miss her.

Inuyasha said "another women died just like her the other night a waitress crushed to death in her sleep" berman was looking at him when he said that he said "oh your kidding".

Morris looked at him he said "no" Berman said "that's awful", while he looked at him Inuyasha said "Mr. Berman could you tell us your whereabouts the night before last".

Berman said "I was here in the lab asleep and I left in the morning", Morris told him "any witnesses that could confirm that".

Berman turned half towards him he said "a night's work with two scientists a lab technician shall I have them paged".

Inuyasha was looking at him turned away from him after he said that Morris looked at berman he said "no that's ok Mr. Berman were sorry we disturbed you thank you for your time".

He reached around Berman to grab inuyasha's arm and pull him around berman to the side with the envelope and photo to leave the building.

At quake Sango was telling jack "what else can I tell you um when I get stressed I get hives in very strange places which is nothing compared to what happens when I panic like believe me".

Jack told her "your honesty is so refreshing", Sango looked at him nervously she said "uh well um it helps keep my ulcer under control.

Jack smiled at her he said "well it's the nineties is there anyone who doesn't have one". Sango was laughing she said "would you like to see my tattoo".

Jack said "would you like to see mine", Sango said "uh is there nothing I can say to turn you off", Jack shook his head no he said "there really isn't which is kind of strange really".

Sango said "not really jack your under a" when jack went to kiss her he kissed her when she said "a spell", when Sango looked away from jack she turned her head to behind him to find a guy at a table pointing his fingers at her while smiling.

She turned another way form the guys look she looked from straight to left to find a guy raising his eyebrow and motioning his drink at her while nodding at her.

She got nervous from both their looks when a guy from behind her said "hey there" she turned around her chair to find a guy offering a white rose to her.

She turned back while laughing nervously at the table to jack while having her hands in front of part of her face.

At the dream lab building a scientist said "I'm calibrating", while two scientists help berman into the dream lab chair which berman was having difficulty with.

He told the doctor "give me thirty cc's of vandervean" the doctor said "thirty cc's that's twice the solarium sleep".

Berman told him "I'll be in rem sleep quicker and longer set the dream inducement system to level twelve".

The doctor told him "but you haven't got the results back from level eight", Berman said "this is my dream my experiment set the machine and give me the shot" the doctor set the machine while another scientist was giving him a shot.

At Buckland's at nighttime kikyo was in her office asleep in her dream Berman appeared he said "hello kikyo we meet again all that work all those hours you fell asleep at your desk".

When he said that she grabbed a letter opener off of her desk she said "someone help", he said "who do you hide from at work what the pain of your past or the uncertainty of your future".

Then he laughed afterwards she couldn't get out of her chair she said to him "I don't hide form anything" he went towards her he grabbed her chair.

He said "can't move out of your chair can you", he twirled her chair with her in it around he said "don't you want to know why because I don't want you to your powerless kikyo".

She said "go to hell" he said "and I'm all powerful you don't want to talk to me that's fine", while he was saying this she kept struggling in her chair.

He continued to say to her "there's always Sango Kagome and any number of single women out there it's an endless pool for the drinking source where".

She said "no wait I'll stay" he said "to late you fallen asleep" she said "no I'm fine I'm awake", he said "shall I sing you a lullaby".

She said "I don't think so" and grabbed the letter opener and stabbed him in the hand after she kicked him where it hurts he got mad he grabbed the chair.

He turned her chair around she said "no" he said "goodnight kikyo" when the phone rang she woke up from the ringing of the phone after she sat up form leaning on her desk.

She grabbed the phone immediately she said "hello" it was inuyasha on the other side he said "oh your still at the office".

She said "yea um can I call you back" he said to her "sure I'm at the station house are you ok" she said "it is now thanks inuyasha thanks for calling".

He smiled on the end of his phone he said "I just wanted to hear your voice" she said "ok bye". Rex touched her shoulder form behind she jumped in her chair.

She turned around with the letter opener in her hand he said "bloody hell" she looked at the letter opener and her hand once she put her hand down to find blood on her hand and on the letter opener.

At the station house Morris told his partner "the man is in a wheelchair he's got no motive and he's got an alibi so tell me again why you think berman is our suspect".

Inuyasha looked at him he said "dream leaping" Morris looked at him he responded by saying "dream leaping" inuyasha looked down while speaking to him he said "that's what Berman's researching in the lab dream leaping the ability to project himself into someone else's dreams".

Morris said "into women's dreams and killing them now who's dreaming", inuyasha leaned forward on his desk he said to Morris "not just any women women who reject him just like Julie dereckson did she broke up with him while they were going out somewhere they got into an accident that's why he's paralyzed".

Morris looked at him funny inuyasha said "it's all there in the police report" while he got up from his desk he said "the day after he went back to work at the lab Julie dereckson died suspiciously six months latter two more women died in their sleep crushed to death".

He finally put on his jacket after grabbing it off the rack in the police station he told Morris "coincidence you tell me".

Morris said "love to can't let's go", Morris grabbed his jacket form behind his chair and both inuyasha and Morris let the station to go to the dream lab.

At night time at the manor kagome got home she called out I'm home after she called out she closed the front door she went to the part of the entryway.

Where there was a stand to find flowers on it she grabbed the flower bouquet while grabbed a piece of chocolate candy form the box that it was in. she walked into the kitchen form the dining room where there is more flowers to fin d Sango sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

Sango saw her she said "your home early" kagome said "of course who are you what's with all the flowers you and jack fighting already".

She was saying that while unbuttoning her jacket Sango told her "I wish the flowers were all waiting for me on the doorstep when I returned there from men I barley know and men I've never met".

Kagome sat down in the chair close to her Sango told her when she was picking up the flowers she said "all the flowers in here are for you".

Kagome picked it up she sat down on the chair it was on and put the flowers in the pot on the table she said "oh I know there not from Hans".

Sango said "what happened" kagome said "he wouldn't leave me alone all night he kept touching me and practically every guy in the bar was hitting on me finally I couldn't take it anymore I ditched Hans and left him at the club so how was your date".

Sango said "perfect everything was perfect even my faults were perfect and this is kagome said and that's bad thing".

Sango said "it wasn't real everything he said everything he felt it was because of a spell not because of me".

Kagome said "Sango you don't know that maybe he meant who you were maybe if it wasn't for the spell he never had the chance to feel those things let alone say them".

Sango said "no kagome love is a magic between two people that cannot be explained and cannot be conjured what we did it just it's not right".

Kagome grabbed kit she said now our poor cat is getting hell go away you horny tomcats". Sango looked from the window to her she said lets reverse the spell".

Kagome nodded her head yes they heard the phone ring Sango heard the phone ring in the kitchen got the phone she said "hello kikyo where are you".

Kikyo said "I'm still at the office look I fell asleep and the man from my dream tried to kill me again", Sango said "what" kikyo said "I don't understand why all I know is I'm only safe if I stay awake if I fall asleep I'm dead".

Sango said "we'll stay where you are kagome and I will come get you", kikyo said "no I don't want to stay anymore another minute I want you to look in the book of shadows and see if you could find anything on this guy he calls himself the dream sorcerer ok".

After kikyo said that she hung up the phone from talking to her sister grabbed her purse and left her office and the building to go to her car.

At the manor at home in the attic kagome and Sango were in the attic kagome was looking in the book Sango told her "anything new".

Kagome said "no" Sango said "there's got to be something in here" kagome said "I'm telling you there's no dream sorcerer anywhere".

Sango said" that's impossible the book of shadows has never let us down", kagome said "maybe he's not a demon maybe he's a mortal".

Sango said "then he's got one hell of a power" kagome said "your not kidding" Sango said "demons oh there's got to be somewhere to stop him".

They heard the phone ring Sango said "that's got to be kikyo" kagome said "wait what are we going to tell her that we can't help her that she could never go to sleep".

Sango freaked out when she said that the phone rang again and they went downstairs to answer it. While driving on the road kikyo was calling her sisters on the phone at the house while driving her car.

She said into the phone come on answer the phone they finally reached downstairs Sango grabbed the phone to answer she picked it up she said "hello".

Kikyo said "hey did you find anything" Sango said "no we didn't but don't worry your not in this alone kagome and I would help you".

Kikyo said on the phone "how can you help me when we don't know what he is" Sango said "the most important thing right now is for you to get home safely".

Kikyo said "yea um look um just keep talking don't let me fall asleep" Sango said to kagome while holding the phone away from her "she sounds exhausted".

Kagome grabbed the phone she said "ok kikyo blast the air conditioning crank the stereo and roll down the windows wait don't crank the stereo what was that song we always used to sing when we were little", Sango said "the road trip song".

Kagome told Sango "yea lets sing that did you hear that kikyo" her sister said "yea ok" kagome said "don't worry everything is gonna be fine nothing is gonna happen".

When both her and Sango heard the banging on the door it was Hans he said "kagome" Sango said "what the hell".

Kagome said "Hans" he said "let me in I have to see you" she told him "Hans go away" kikyo said "huh" when she heard on the phone that Hans broke into the house kikyo said "Sango kagome".

While kagome said "what are you crazy what are you doing here" Hans closed the door behind him he said "you left me how could you leave me" kagome said "Hans please".

He said "ever since I met you I can't do anything I can't eat drink sleep all I could was think about you", kikyo said "Sango kagome".

She almost put the phone down and went to sleep when she heard Berman say next to her "your time is out kikyo were almost there".

Kikyo saw the lights flashing from the other call beside her she woke up she said "Sango kagome where are you".

While in the manor by the entryway Hans was angry he said "what have you done to me", both Sango and kagome panicked the both of them ran halfway to the beginning of the stairs.

When Hans grabbed flowers in a glass pot and threw it at them Sango froze him and the flowers he was throwing at them Sango said "are you ok" kagome told her "am now".

Kagome and Sango ran down the beginning stairs to the phone to answer it but by the time one of them answered it kikyo dropped her phone and feel asleep while kagome said "kikyo kikyo she's not there".

While she was asleep berman was in her dream again he put her head down on the steering wheel while he was laughing after done that she headed for the telephone pole and crashed her car into it.

Kagome and Sango got the answering machine on kikyo's cell phone kagome said "she's not answering", they panicked.

While at the telephone pole that kikyo crashed into she was asleep she was saying in her sleep "I can't fall asleep" while she was hurting still she kept saying "I can't fall asleep" again she said that after the first time she said it.

Kikyo was rushed to the hospital ambulance by paramedics when in the hall one of the paramedics said "watch the line" the other one said "it's opened" when the doctor met them halfway coming while running down the hall towards them she said "what do you got".

One of the paramedics said "I got a twenty seven year old female one on one car versus utility pole bpa over forty pulse1.10 semi conscious at the scene".

The doctor said "her pupils are responding miss Halliwell hang in there" kikyo opened her eyes after she said "must stay awake" she said "must stay awake" again after the first time.

The doctor ran in the room before kikyo was in there she told the other people that were in there "where's x-ray I want a c-spine now an f key prep force".

The nurse said "CDC and m.o.p." the doctor said "yes" when she said "ready one two three" her and the paramedics plus the other medical people helped put kikyo on the hospital bed.

Since she was still on the stretcher they hooked her up to a bunch of medical stuff that was in the room when one of the other doctors said "rests aty thirty-five pulse ox is falling".

The female doctor said "that can't be give me five hundred miceodopin and get ready to into pate", she said to kikyo "stay with us miss. Halliwell" she looked into kikyo's eyes she said "damn she's unconscious".

While she was unconscious kikyo was in a hospital bed with a bandage on her forehead she said "how did I get here I'm not" .

Berman said asleep he laughed he said "actually your unconscious you feel asleep at the wheel hit a pole uh terrible terrible thing".

When she grabbed the phone to call he said "speaking of pain you really hurt me last night and not just my feelings" she said to him "suffer" he grabbed the phone out of her hand he said "were definitely out of range".

After he said that he put the phone down on the stand he grabbed a wine glass he said "want any wine with your death" She grabbed the glass when he offered it to her and pushed it away to where it crashed on the floor.

He grabbed the end of the hospital bed and pushed her while she was in it while she screamed and he copied her scream.

While at the dream lab inuyasha and Morris were in the hall outside of the room the doctor told them Mr. Berman has asked not to be disturbed from his experiment".

Inuyasha told the doctor at the clinic he said "I don't care we want to talk to him just wake him up" the doctor told him "it's not going to be easy he's heavily sedated".

Inuyasha got mad he said "so just get to work" the doctor went to get to work Morris told inuyasha "I hope your right about this".

Inuyasha told him "I know I am unfortunately now is to get berman so he can't kill again but who", while still in her dream kikyo was suddenly in a dress while laying on the hospital bed.

When berman said "do you like the dress" she looked at him she said "I worn better" he told "hum yea" he grabbed her while she was in pain.

She said "hey" while he picked her up and set her on her feet, Kagome and Sango came into the er room they immediately went up the reception desk.

Sango told the male nurse behind the desk she said "excuse me" he said "may I help you" she said "you called us a little awhile ago um our sister is here kikyo halliwell".

The male nurse looked at the chart he said "she's still in trauma one" kagome told the male nurse "is she ok" he told her "well if the both of you go out to the waiting room the doctor will be right with you".

She told the nurse thank you then as they were leaving they went straight for trauma one instead of going to the waiting room.

While at the dream lab clinic inuyasha was saying "Mr. Berman Mr. Berman wake up" while pounding on the window.

He pounded for the third or fourth time while saying Mr. Berman wake up after he did that he went straight to the doctor.

He told the doctor "I don't care what I takes you wake him up now", after he said that he looked at the window while the doctor was trying to wake him up.

He pounded on the window again after went away from the doctor he said berman berman wake up come on berman.

While berman was dreaming and didn't wake up inside the dream where him and kikyo were at he heard inuyasha telling him to wake up while holding kikyo in his arms.

Sango and kagome were in the room on each side of kikyo kagome was holding her hand while Sango was moving her hand through her hair she said "were here kikyo right beside you" .

Kagome told "kikyo her can you hear us" while she was sleeping and in the dream kikyo heard Sango's voice calling her name as well as kagome too.

Kikyo said "Sango kagome" while she had her eyes closed with berman holding her in his arms with them dancing they called her name again berman said "they can't help you your mine now".

He picked her up and twirled her around while kagome and Sango looked at her kagome then looked to Sango she told Sango "I'm scared", Sango told her "I know me too" kagome said "what do we do" Sango told her "we don't let her give up".

Sango told kikyo in her ear she said "kikyo listen to me you have got to fight this guy", kagome told kikyo "don't leave us" Sango told kikyo "you can do it".

Kagome told her "we need you" Sango said to her "use your power kikyo" kagome looked at Sango then back to kikyo she said "come back to us".

Sango said to kikyo "use your power you could do it kikyo" when she said that kikyo heard her she tried to move away from him.

Kikyo said "Sango kagome" when Berman told kikyo "your powerless" she heard in her mind Sango saying "come on kikyo you could do it use your power against him".

While she heard kagome say "use your power don't leave us", while she heard them say that berman was putting her on the ledge.

She looked down while she heard her sisters saying "you could do it kikyo use your power" when berman was holding her face he said "shall I say goodnight".

He kissed the top of her forehead when he pulled away she said "no let me goodnight", and when she closed her eyes she used her powers to throw him off the ledge.

While he died in the dream his eyes were suddenly opened he screamed he died then his face changed from normal to having veins on his face.

Inuyasha looked in the window when he said "I don't believe it he's dead" Morris looked at he said" I'll never doubt you again".

While at the hospital kikyo woke up from her sleep Sango said "kikyo" kagome told her "are you ok" kikyo nodded her head yes.

She told them "yea I'm ok" kagome told her "what about the" kikyo told her "he's gone" the both of them smiled feeling relieved about what she said. The next morning in the hospital room kikyo was reading a magazine while sitting up .

When kagome and sango came in with a roller tray filled with flowers they bumped into the part of the door kikyo looked up when they laughed they almost dropped one of the flowers.

When kagome picked it up just before it fell she said "woo woo" she and sango knocked on the door she said "knock knock" kikyo said "please tell me you guys are here to pick me up".

Kagome grabbed flowers to give to her while sango got the balloons she told kikyo "hi no doctor black said one more day just to be sure".

While kikyo grabbed the flowers with the balloons and put them beside her on the left while kagome put the flowers that she picked up from the tray on her right side stand.

Kagome told kikyo "you know it wouldn't kill you to get some rest" after that she said "huh" while she covered her mouth kikyo said "kagome I think it's ok thanks for the flowers".

Sango said "yea" while kagome laughed when she said that kikyo said "what's going on" kagome finished her laugh she said "well a long story not very interesting".

Kikyo smiled at her she said "does this have anything to do with your lust spell" kagome nodded her head yes she said "inhum but don't worry" Sango said "we reversed the spell last night".

Kagome said "Sango called jack" kikyo looked at Sango she said "that guy you had dinner with" Sango told her "and he didn't remember anything and kagome called Hans" kagome said to her "and he didn't remember anything".

Sango told her "so don't worry everything is back to normal", she told her "good" when inuyasha walked in he said "afternoon ladies surprise".

kikyo told him while looking at kagome she said "yes it is" kagome told her "what are you looking at me for I didn't tell him" Sango looked at kikyo she said "guilty".

She pointed to kagome she said "come on lets go" kagome told her "bye" Sango said "we'll see you later tonight" kagome said to her "after we raid your closet".

Inuyasha walked in he laughed he put down the bag of food he said "I brought your favorite", while holding the rose for her she said "oh cheeseburger and fries".

He laughed at what she said he said to her "glad to see every bone in your body not broken" she said to him "what" he told her "the car accident never mind" he kissed her on the cheek and gave her the rose.

When Sango and kagome looked back at them then she pulled a rose from the flower pot with the roses on the tray kagome grabbed it while laughing while Sango smiled as they were leaving out of the hospital and going home to wait for latter when they get to visit kikyo again.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

At a mansion Elliot and Alison were in one of the gardens in the backyard with white roses.

Alison was looking at a white rose while holding it she turned and started walking a path past part of the white roses.

When Elliot appeared in front of her with a white rose offering it to her he said "Mrs. Alison Spencer I presume".

She smiled at her she took the rose she smelled it she said "you mean Mrs. Alison Michaels Spencer don't you".

He turned to her he said "you want to be alone" she said "no" he told her "your not getting cold feet are ya".

She said "no Elliot I am defiantly not getting cold feet I love you you know that" he looked at her he said "but".

She said to him "I don't know it's just so overwhelming I mean after all these years dreaming about us getting married I just I don't want anything bad to happen that's all".

He smiled at her he said I've got an idea let's elope she smiled at him she said yea right like your mom would really allow that".

They shared a kiss with each other when his mom came she called out Elliot they broke apart form their kiss Alison said "speak of the devil".

They looked at her when she was coming over he said to her "hi mom" she told him "I have been looking all over for you did you get the marriage certificate yet".

Elliot told her "not yet", she told him well you have to the wedding won't be legal without it Alison smiled at her she said "were going to city hall tomorrow before the rehearsal dinner".

She told them "but why not go today" Elliot told her "mom relax will ya why so bent about this".

When Alison turned her head form looking at Elliot's mom to a women at the entrance to the backyard she said "who's that".

Elliot's mom turned she knew who the women was she said "oh no", Elliot said "who is it" his mother said "someone I've never seen for a long time".

Elliot's mother turned to her and walked over to the women she said "what are you doing here".

Jade said "what's the mater forget about our little pact" his mother said "no jade but I was hoping you did my god you haven't aged in twenty years".

She said to Elliot's mom "you could of asked for eternal youth grace instead of choosing wealth and power all of this you've had a good life haven't you".

When jades assistant went to them she said to jade "where to" jade told her "well have the butler show you to our rooms tell him Mrs. Spencer was expecting us" when she turned back to look at Elliot's mom after saying that to Kristin.

Mrs. Spencer said to jade as soon as Kristin left "you can't just move in here people will be suspicious what will I say".

Jade told her "say the truth say your son's had a change of heart that's our deal don't worry Elliot won't even know what you did until it's over".

When jade turned to Elliot she made a gesture with her hand at him and he felt it and fell over on the grass.

Alison said "Elliot" jade looked at Elliot's mom after she did that Alison grabbed Elliot she said "Elliot".

While she was grabbing his head to get him to look at her even if his eyes were glazed over from the spell and the gesture that jade made Alison screamed for him.

With Alison still screaming Elliot's mom looked worried for her son while jade smirked and left Elliot's mom to look at Elliot and Alison.

A week later at the mansion Kikyo knocked on the bathroom door she said "Sango are you still in there".

Sango said to her "I'm almost done" while looking at the pregnancy test Kikyo said through the door "define almost".

Sango said to her "just give me another minute or two" Kikyo told her "your positive Sango said "I hope not".

Kikyo told her form outside the bathroom door she said "Sango I cannot be late today" Sango said "no feeling".

Kikyo said "my first biannual auction starts I want to do a good job" while Sango was saying it at the same time while looking at her pregnancy test before she had to throw it in the trash.

Sango said "yes I know" kikyo said to her "so can you hurry" Sango told her "just use the bathroom downstairs".

Kikyo told her "all my stuff is up here" Sango said "well borrow mine its all down there" kikyo said "but then uh never mind" after she said that she left for the downstairs bathroom.

When Kagome walked to the bathroom Sango was in she knocked on the door she said "Sango" while inside Sango was looking at the pregnancy test she told kagome "I'll be right out".

Kagome told her "is there any hot water left" Sango threw the test and the box in trash bin in the bathroom and opened the door.

She told kagome "what kagome told her "am I in for a cold shower yes or no", Sango told her "about certain times in our life a cold shower is probably a good thing".

Kagome told her "well not three mornings in a row it isn't", after that Sango left and kagome went into the bathroom after closing the door to it to brush her teeth.

While kagome was brushing her teeth she looked at the trash bin to find a pregnancy test in the trash she picked it up.

She had a vision of a demon baby being born biting a doctor's finger. She got a worried looked on her face after she had the vision.

In the kitchen in the afternoon Sango was pulling a bunch of thins of food she baked in the oven and putting them on the counters where there was room.

While kikyo got a cup out of the fridge filled with cream and went to the counter to pour coffee in a portable drink glass then took the glass to the kitchen island where it was at.

She told Sango "the three of us need to make out a morning schedule" when Sango got off the phone.

She said "I think I'm going to be sick" kikyo told her "in the upstairs or downstairs bathroom".

Sango said "maybe kagome can help me cater the Elliot Spencer wedding tomorrow" kikyo turned to her she said "shouldn't you check with the chef who hired you first".

Sango said to her "that would be chef more" kikyo said "ah", Sango said "who is on his way to France and since technically the contract with quake he is off the hook and I am on the line".

She said "now I would have to tell one of the richest families in this city that the chef they hired can't do their wedding their stuck with me and I hope they go for it.

While she was saying all this to Kikyo her sister looked at her she said "bright side who else can they hire in twenty four hours".

Sango said "huh" Kikyo told her "Sango its not the end of the world" when Kagome came in she said "what's not the end of the world".

She turned to kikyo when kikyo told her "Sango's problem" kagome said "oh you know too".

Kikyo said "she just told me" Sango said "how you know" kagome looked at her she said "I we".

Kikyo told her she said "Sango can defiantly handle this" when she was looking at kagome.

Kikyo turned back to Sango she said "frankly I don't think anyone will notice"; when she said that to Sango kagome gave her a weird look.

Sango turned to kagome she said "I thought you could help me" kagome looked at her she said "me what can I do".

Sango said to her "pick up some supplies some bows offer moral support if I panic and freeze anything only ten bucks an hour".

Kagome had her hands on her hips giving Sango a weird look kikyo looked at Sango and kagome she said "oh I take it good luck with the wedding".

After kikyo said that she left with kagome still hands on her hips was giving her a weird look as she passed her.

Sango said to kagome "so will you do it" kagome said "yea sure" Sango moved away from the counter she said "ok here's a list of supplies I need I'll go to the Spencer estate and you meet me there at one".

Kagome told her "you and kikyo were really just talking about a wedding"; Sango told her "yea what did you think we were talking about".

Kagome looked at her she said "Jeremy and his aftermath you know you slept with him", Sango got upset at her she said "don't ever mention that warlocks name again it is over he is in demon hell end of story wedding yes warlocks no am I clear".

Kagome nodded her head yes Sango said "good because there is nothing in me that has anything to do with Jeremy ever"; kagome nodded her head yes with Sango nodding her head yes also.

After that Sango walked out of the kitchen with kagome staring after her, kagome was about to eat one of the food pieces she baked when Sango yelled out "don't touch those", kagome put it back down before she could eat it.

Kagome had an upset look that she couldn't eat it so she put it back down where it was, after she did that she left the kitchen.

While across town Sango drove to the manor and arrived there at the driveway entrance, when the machine beeped outside a guy's voice said "yes may I help you".

Sango said "I'm Ms. Sango halliwell the caterer" the guy's voice said to her "I have a chef more to do the catering".

Sango told him "yea there's been a change", he told her "sorry mam" she told him "I've got ice sculptures melting over a wedding cake and got to get in now".

He told her "someone will be with you in a moment" the front door gates opened to her while to men were heading to come out of them.

When a priest came up to her door of her car he said "please I have to get in there important this is a matter of importantly just once I must get in".

When two of the guards grabbed him the first one said "father trask we've been expecting you".

Sango said "hey easy on the padre buddy" the guard told her while holding the priest "go right ahead mam".

The priest told her "beware of the demon child beware Hecate", the both of them dragged the priest away.

While Sango looked at him and the guards she said "Hecate ok" she started her car again then she headed into the estate.

At Buckland's kikyo was telling Hannah she said "it's a lasso warrior fertility goddess very rare and very powerful the tribe believed its mere presence could help a women conceive".

While Hannah was looking at her from what she said Hannah said "hm" then looked back to the fertility goddess statue she laughed she said "you take it my biological clock is the one that's ticking".

When she said that she looked at kikyo Rex walked in his office where the both of them were at he told Kikyo "Kikyo your sister is here to see you she's waiting in your office Kikyo told him "which sister".

Rex told her "the one upon seeing your office said damn I should go back to college" kikyo said "kagome well for once her timing is ah the fertility icon has been cataloged" when she looked the statue.

She turned back to him after she said that Rex told her "I'm sorry it's a no longer available".

She turned to Hannah handed her the cataloged papers then left his office as he was saying to her "bye".

Once she was out of his office he closed the door he turned back to Hannah while looking at her.

He told her "that was very careless of you you should know from whom we acquire this for".

Hannah told him "look her sister's just catering the wedding oh kikyo won't even be there", after she said that they both looked at the fertility statue.

When Kikyo walked into her office she found Kagome on the phone Kagome spotted her sister coming in she told the person on the phone "ok got to go", and she put the phone back on the hook that was on her sister's desk.

As Kikyo was reaching her desk where Kagome was at Kagome told her "this place rocks no wonder you don't want to come home".

Kikyo was behind the desk she said "get out of my chair" Kagome told her "ok" and picked up some papers with the shower schedule on it.

She told Kikyo "two that you found while trying to scribble out the schedule for the weekly halliwell sisters I noticed that I'm last".

After she said that she put the paper back on her sister's desk Kikyo said "what are you doing here I thought you were helping Sango with the wedding".

Kagome told her "I am but I need to talk to you", kikyo told her "you've got five minutes go".

Kagome told her "well ok uh I had a vision this morning and in this vision a thing was being born so I started to think back oh six or eight weeks ago".

Kikyo told her "oh my god your pregnant" Kagome looked at her with her hand on her hip she said "what".

Kikyo told her "that's why you came back from New York isn't it"; Kagome was shaking her head no.

She said "no but I shouldn't be surprised that you will think that after all I am the irresponsible sister the black sheep who screws up the dark cloud over the halliwell household".

Kikyo told her "Kagome", Kagome told her "ok I'm not pregnant kikyo told her "but then why".

Kagome told her "excuse me I think I still have two minutes fyi you've had another sister who's had sex.

She said to her sister "remember Jeremy the guy who blew up in the attic her warlock boyfriend think about it Kikyo because it isn't me in that vision having the demon child it was Sango so you won't believe me you could believe my power".

She left Kikyo's office after she said that to head to the estate, with Kikyo giving her an odd look while she was leaving.

At the mansion Alison appeared in the garden Mrs. Spencer said "you have to stop calling here Alison do you understand".

Alison got mad she told her "do I understand are you kidding me what the hells going on why won't Elliot return any of my calls".

His mother told her "I can't explain right now", Alison was still mad she said "you damn well better explain cause I'm not leaving here until you do I've called the police the sheriff nobody will listen to me nobody believes me".

His mother told her again "I know this must be hard on you be", Alison was still mad she told her "who is this jade".

Mrs. Spencer told her she said "she's an old acquaintance of the family", Alison told her "I don't believe that Elliot would of told me about her".

His mom told her "there are many things about our family that you will never understand".

Alison said "then let Elliot explain it to me if he's going to marry someone else I want to hear it from him".

She told Alison "it's over Alison that is all you need to know Elliot doesn't love you anymore".

Alison was still mad she said "how can you say that" she told her "I'm sorry he's going to marry Jade DeMone please don't ever call here again" the she left Alison in the garden with Alison crossing her arms.

In the kitchen inside the manor a chef was stirring something in the pot when Sango said to him "keep that at a simmer not a boil".

She had her hands on her face with her head almost bowed down when Kagome walked in the kitchen with grocery bags she said hey sis while carrying the bags past her sister to lay on the counter.

Sango followed her she said "finally did you get everything", Kagome told her "most of it" she turned to a chef she said "wait I've got buns in that oven".

Kagome said to herself "your not kidding" Sango turned to her she said "kagome I expected you over an hour ago where've you been".

Kagome told her "I went to see kikyo" Sango said "at the auction house that's all the way down what were you doing there".

Kagome told her "adding more bricks to the wall between us", Sango was about to say something when the butler came into the kitchen he told both of them "Mrs. Spencer and MS. DeMone would see you now".

Sango said "MS. DeMone" he told her "the bride Jade DeMone", Sango told him "but I thought the brides name was Alison the butler told her "does not like to be kept waiting".

Sango mouthed when she turned from him really after she said that she grabbed her clip board and followed the butler with her sister to see the bride and Mrs. Spencer.

In a room that was a part of the house and seamstress was sewing a part of the dress trying to make it fit while Mrs. Spencer said "oh my son is very lucky you're a beautiful bride jade".

She told her "thank you grace" when the butler walked in he said "MS. Sango halliwell" Sango and kagome walked in the room when the three of them turned to look at the two when kagome said "and her sister chop liver".

Sango turned to Mrs. Spencer she said Mrs. Spencer its so nice of you to see me um wow your dress is beautiful I recognized the style anywhere it's a sherow isn't it".

Jade said is it while she smiled as well as Mrs. Spencer smiled too she told Sango "how are things in the kitchen".

Sango told her "alright on schedule the lobsters are ready for tomorrow morning the orderves are ready chef more is in France and the puff pastries are baking".

They panicked they said "what chef more's gone", Sango said "yea I'll be handling the catering for the wedding".

Mrs. Spencer was upset she said "Charles get me my pill", he nodded and went Jade said "my wedding its ruined".

Sango panicked she said "oh my no no I would never let that happen I know you may have made the deal with chef more but I have been involved with every step of the preparation".

She said to them "so if you let me I can guarantee you a wedding that your children and grandchildren will talk about for generations".

Kagome grabbed her she said "ok ok we don't need to talk about children just yet" she turned to them she said "look you don't know me hell I barely know me".

She and Sango laughed after she said that while jade and them had serious faces on because they were upset she continued to say "ok but I do know my sister and she is the best damn chef in this city".

Kagome continued to say to them "no one and I do mean no one puts the love and tender care that Sango puts into her cooking so you should not only be grateful that chef more backed out but you should consider yourselves lucky".

Jade was still mad she told them "if there is even the slightest hitch I will have your head" both Sango and Kagome panicked until jade smiled and said "kidding".

Both her and Sango laughed nervously Mrs. Spencer told them "then its settled" Sango interrupted.

She said "uh no actually there's one more thing I need to confirm the party trays for the bachelor bachlorette parties tonight it looks like no decision has been made about the type of deli sandwiches for the bachelor party".

Jade said "whatever you decided is fine" Mrs. Spencer told them "I think my son can make any decisions about his bachelor party".

Jade smiled she said "then will ask him together" kagome said "I thought it was bad luck to see the bride before the", when she felt Sango pinch her arm she said "ouch" as she lead the both of them out of the room.

Back in the room the seamstress poked jades lag with a pin but Jade had no effect towards it the seamstress panicked Jade said "is there a problem" the seamstress said "no problem at all I um I'm finished" jade told her "then go".

She picked up her stuff and left while outside in the yard a guard called out another guards name he said "hey derrick come over here" he ran to the other guard he said "what's the matter what happened".

The other guard told him "the priest he got away from us" the guard said "what check the perimeters go".

He told in his ear phone "all sectors code three father trask is on the grounds find him", when father trask came out from being behind boxes he took off his holy gown to put on a workers jacket then grabbed the knife and went inside the mansion.

While in the mansion Alison went to Elliot's room and opened the door to go inside she whispered "oh Elliot what have they done to you listen to me Elliot you can't go through with this wedding jade doesn't love you she barely even knows you".

When jade Mrs. Spencer and Kristen opened the door to find Alison with Elliot jade told her "well if it isn't Alison".

He looked at Alison he smiled he said "Alison" she told him "yes" jade told Mrs. Spencer "don't stand there call security".

Mrs. Spencer said "of course" Alison said "don't I was just leaving "when she moved away from the bed Elliot was trying to reach her Kirsten told Alison "let me show you the door", both of them left with Alison except jade who closed the door behind her.

When Sango and Kagome heard the alarm they ran to the lobby of the mansion Sango said "Is that the alarm what happened".

When they noticed the priest and two other workers walk in Sango pointed to her sister she said "hey that's the priest".

When Sango and Kagome looked to the stairs Alison was being pushed down it and being hold tightly while Kristen was trying to lead her to the front door.

Elliot came out of the room to look at the balcony where Alison was down below she saw Elliot she said "don't forget Elliot remember what I said its not to late".

When Elliot called out "don't hurt Alison" when she was being pushed towards the door while jade was grabbing Elliot to take him back to his room she told him "you get in here".

They looked back up the stairs to find the priest with a knife carrying it upstairs with him Sango panicked when the priest walked into the room with the knife jade turned around.

She said "father trask" while he said "I'll banish thee back to the underworld Hecate" she said "not today trask".

When Kristen came up behind him changed into her demon form and snapped the priest's neck jade told her "now get rid of him".

While in the kitchen Sango and Kagome ran to one of the guards Sango told him "he's after the bride upstairs".

When they heard a window crash they went outside to find the priest o n the ground away from the way far of the window.

The police came Sango and Kagome were next to Alison she was crying Sango offered her a tissue to cry on and wipe her face with.

She took the tissue she said "thanks" Sango told her "no worries this is all kind of freaky huh".

Alison told her "you have no idea" Kagome told Alison "what my sister meant to say was what is up with you and Elliot".

Sango elbowed Kagome she said "Kagome" her sister told Alison "you love him don't you".

Alison told the both of them "with all my heart" while she was still crying kagome told her "ok well if that's true then what" when Alison interrupted her she said "I've got to go" and she left them and went away.

When she left Sango told her sister "this is so sad we have to do something" Kagome told her "yea but about what".

Sango told her "I don't know were good witches its our job right", when Kagome told her "I wouldn't be worrying about Alison's problem just yet", when she said that she touched Sango's stomach then left.

Sango said "what the" when a police man came to her to interview her about the incident, When the body was in the body bag and picked up Jade told the officers which were inuyasha and Morris.

She said "how May times do i have to go through this", inuyasha told her "until I am sure I'll understand you you say trask chased you to the window".

Jade told him "yes with that big knife he was saying the most horrific things crazy things he lunged at me I screamed and I ducked and then the next thing I knew he was dead it was awful".

She turned to inuyasha and his partner again she said "can I go now I have like a million things to do before my wedding tomorrow".

Morris told her "sure" when she left inuyasha told Morris "sorry a dead guy on your drive way was such an inconvience".

Morris told him "welcome to the lifestyles of the rich and shameless"; inuyasha looked at the window he said to Morris "look at that window".

He told Morris "look where trask landed tell me how anyone could have jumped that far" Morris laughed told him "that's why we get paid the meaty bucks figure that".

While on the second floor inside the mansion Mrs. Spencer was upset she said "Kirsten killing a priest wasn't part of our deal".

Kirsten told her "word of advice you keep your eyes closed and your mouth shut in twenty four hours jade will be pregnant and this will all be over".

Mrs. Spencer grabbed Kirsten's arm she said "if anything happens to my son Elliot when she said that.

Kirsten looked mad at her she said to her "you should of thought about that before you agreed to our arrangement and let me remind you of one more thing Mrs. Spencer were still on the second floor" after she said that she turned and walked away from Mrs. Spencer.

While at Buckland's kikyo was working on her computer when Rex walked into her office he said you wanted to see me kikyo.

She said "yes I wanted to know what you wanted me to do with this fertility icon" he said to her "uh what" she told him "it's the companion piece to the female you know the one you didn't want cataloged".

Rex told her "ah right yea um yea by all means go ahead and tag this one for the auction our particular client only wanted the female icon".

kikyo said "ok" he told her "it's a wedding gift actually quit an exquisite one at that for the Spencer bride".

Kikyo said "Spencer really my sister's catering the wedding" Rex said "is she small world is she the sister that I met um kagome".

Kikyo said "no another sister Sango although kagome will be helping her out" Rex told her "I see it what about you" then she told him "me I don't do weddings".

Rex told her "no I was just wondering how close you and your sisters were uh anyway um carry on", he smiled then left her office so she can continue her work.

Rex walked into his office to find Hannah looking at a statue and touching the sword he smiled at her she turned to him she said "well".

He said "unfortunately your right kikyo won't be in attendance", she said "does that mean we can still go".

He said "no I'm afraid not its to risky" she said "huh" he said "huh don't pout Hannah will sure of think of something to do perhaps we can go to a football match".

She turned her head with a frown he said "and watch some players get injured", she turned her head back to him he said "eh" she rolled her eyes smiled he went to her and smiled while holding her face too.

Kikyo was on the floor taking a tag off the bottom of the lower part of the fertility icon when inuyasha walked in her office.

He told her "I'll come back when your alone" she said "ah" after putting the artifact in the box with fern in it.

She said "no its uh its uh ok um I'm finished somebody just put a purtoratory tag on his um on the uh" he said to her "artifact".

She smiled at him she said "yes the artifact I need should know that word shouldn't I she sat down in her chair behind her desk.

She said "ah um where is your um" he said "artifact right here" she said "may I" he handed her the envelope with the knife in it she pulled it out.

He said "it's the knife I called you about remember" she took the knife out of its sheath she put on her glasses to read what it said on the knife he said "thanks for seeing me on such short notice".

She looked up from the knife at him she told him "anytime" while she smiled at him. She said to him "I'm happy you called this pon yard is exquisite fourteenth century Italian".

She said "nec prius absistit quoad protero prodigium" Inuyasha told her "my Latin's a little rusty but ye shall not" she said "I shall not I shall not rest until the demon is vanquished let me see what else I can find".

She looked at the site where the picture of the knife was at she told Inuyasha "you found this at a crime scene".

Inuyasha told her "it was on the victim" she huffed said "what was on the suspect female and a cut of armor".

He said to her "it belonged to a priest he was at the grace Spencer estate" she turned to him from the computer she said "the Spencer estate".

He nodded his head yes she told him "Sango's catering the wedding tomorrow", he said to her "I know I saw her she and kagome don't worry their fine when she was giving him a worried look.

She clicked on the name that was on the site and it brought up a picture of Hecate holding a baby with a description about her.

She said out loud "this can't be a coincidence" he said "what" and tried to look at what she had on the computer she said "um nothing um I'm just mumbling to myself do you mind if I keep this for a while I would like to show it to our shined arbermens".

He said "sure I checked it out so you can research it", she grabbed the knife put it back in its sheath grabbed her purse she said "alright I'll call ya".

She left pretty quickly out of her office with him whispering to himself saying "ok" he went behind her desk to look at her computer to find Hecate with a baby on it along with the description.

At the manor at nighttime kagome was looking in a book with Hecate and a baby she was holding on the picture on one of the pages.

When Sango walked in she said "I knew I wasn't wrong look at these matches look at these napkins they all say Alison and Elliot not Jade and Elliot".

Kagome looked at them she said "that explains a lot", Sango said "and look at this its chef more's contract for the wedding on top it says the wedding of Alison Michaels and Elliot Spencer Alison is supposed to marry Elliot tomorrow not jade".

kagome told Sango "that's probably why she was crying I wondered what happened", Sango said "me too can you imagine watching the man you love marry someone else".

kagome said "no or Alison" Sango said "now we have to help her were the only ones who know about this were the only ones who can".

kagome looked at her she said "ok I can't hold this in any longer your name isn't Sango and that's good news your really Hecate queen of the underworld your pregnant with a demon child which means I'm afraid I'll have to kill you".

Sango said "what" kagome said "don't worry you have plenty of time I still have to find the jeweled ponyard to kill you with see".

She was showing Sango the picture of the knife when kikyo came into the kitchen doorway she said "are you talking about this" kagome said "the odds Sango what are the odds".

While still holding out her hand for the knife Sango told the both of them "I'm not pregnant trust me".

Kikyo was still holding the knife she said "well that's good news", Kagome said "are you kidding that's great news".

She grabbed Sango and hugged her while she said that she said again "you can live" she pulled apart form Sango she said "wait my vision".

Kikyo said "kagome what is it that you saw exactly", Kagome told her "well I saw the thing being born".

Kikyo said "did you see Sango" kagome said "yes I saw her legs" kikyo told her "never saw her face".

She said to kikyo "no" Sango told the both of them "hello bickering sisters I'm not pregnant but I am in the room".

She turned to Kagome she said "kagome how did you know I took a pregnancy test", she told Sango "I uh I found the box in the bathroom".

Sango told her "your supposed to take the trash out not dig through it", Kagome said "Sango its not like that".

Sango told them "were making those bathroom schedules now" ,Kikyo told them "we have bigger problems to deal with cliff notes version the priest who was killed that day he belonged to a secret organization to stop Hecate".

Sango said to her sisters "beware Hecate that's what father trask said then he tried to kill Jade".

Kikyo told the both of them "she's a demon she comes to earth every two hundred years she has to find an innocent put him under her spell and marry him in a sanctified wedding".

Kagome told her "that doesn't sound like any different then most of the single women in this city".

Kikyo told them "she needs Elliot to impregnate her that way her child would look normal on the outside but eternally and mentally the child will be pure demon".

Sango said "this is huge a child born into the wealth and power of the Spencer family", Kikyo told her "and I don't think it's a coincidence that your catering the wedding I think its one of those things that we can kind of look forward too as ah protectors of the innocent".

Kagome said "hm" Sango told them "well before we ruin the wedding and my career lets make sure were right about jade".

They arrived at jades room where the bachlorette party was at they looked into the window, to see jade pull out the lingerie she said "this should make his assets rise".

Kikyo told them "it looks like a normal bachlorette party to me" when Sango turned to her sisters she said "I don't believe it they barely touched my food".

Kikyo turned to her she said "Sango", when Sango said "those deli sandwiches took hours".

When they heard Kirsten's voice she said while holding the fertility icon "and you know where this is from they understand why they want you to get pregnant right away".

Kikyo and her sisters looked at the presence she said "hey I know that piece its from the auction house".

Jade and her demon bridesmaids heard a knock on the door jade said "come in" and in walks the stripper with a beat box in his supposed pizza case.

Sango said "they ordered pizza" when the stripper started taking off his clothes and dancing Kirsten said "mm he looks good enough to eat".

Jade said "good idea" they went and kneeled before the stripper while he was dancing after they got up from the bed when they touched the strippers chest jade said "girls I'm the bride".

She run her fingers until they became claws down his chest he screamed while blood was being pulled out of him he kneeled then fell on the ground where they attacked him and ate him.

While kikyo and her sisters looked the other way from the window not enjoying the rest of the scene.

The next morning at the manor they were all in the conservatory Kikyo said "somehow we all have to stop them".

Kagome said "so there's only one problem with our plan we assume that Alison is going to be our willing accomplice".

Sango said "she still loves Elliot you heard what she said", Kikyo said to her "and the book of shadows says the spell can be broken by a declaration of love sealed with a kiss".

Sango said "its so romantic just like a fairytale and once Elliot is out of his spell jades got no luck no wedding no honeymoon night".

Kikyo said "no honeymoon no sex no monster child spending alternate weekends with daddy".

Kagome said "I still say we rely on our power of three thing and exnay the monster bride and her murderous bridesmaids".

Sango said "kagome were supposed to help people not harm them", Kikyo said "and that's exactly what were going to do you two get Elliot I'll get Alison and we'll meet at the gate no latter then two thirty everybody with their weapons".

Sango took the cell phone kikyo took the home phone and kagome took the knife until Kikyo said "I'll take that" and she grabbed the knife from her.

Kikyo told them "ok so its time to shower shampoo and kick some Hecate but" then she left with her toothbrush to the bathroom.

kagome turned to Sango she said "did she just say shower" Sango looked at her she said to her "she did say shower didn't she" and the both of them ran saying "hot water".

While at the church inuyasha and Morris were in the priest's bedroom looking through his stuff when Morris got a call on his cell phone.

he said "ok thanks" he hung up his phone inuyasha said "any report" Morris said "inhum its now officially a homicide the priests neck was broken before he went out the window".

Inuyasha said "told you" Morris said "so what your saying that that little two hundred blushing bride tossed him out the window I don't think so".

Inuyasha went next to him he said the statements from the videotape show a little bit Morris said "yea that's a good idea".

He was pulling out a pad with a pen when inuyasha put his hand on his wrist he told Morris "already had them sent to the station"

Morris said "oh you did did you", inuyasha was leaving out of the priests room with Morris following him after he put his pad and pen back in his pocket.

While at the manor the doorbell to the manor rang kikyo answered it she said Alison Michaels she said "yes kikyo halliwell".

Kikyo told her "thanks for coming come in but you said it was important", Kikyo showed Alison her and Elliot's napkin she told kikyo "where did you get this".

She told Alison "this won't take long I promise she showed Alison to another part of the house to talk.

At the mansion everything was getting ready fro the wedding Sango and Kagome were dressed in there suites.

While walking through the yard when Sango saw a guy carrying a box filled with food she told him "I need those in the kitchen right away".

She spotted a women carrying a tray of food she told her "no no no not in the sun get an umbrella kagome told her "ok correct me if I'm wrong but are we trying to stop this wedding".

Sango told her "your right I just can't help myself" Kagome grabbed her arm she told her "forget the food lets go".

Sango told her "ok" and they ran to go inside the mansion at the manor Alison and Kikyo were sitting down.

Alison told her "and everything was fine right on schedule like six days ago that's when jade appeared out of nowhere and started working at the Spencer family business".

After she said that and put her tea cup down after grabbed it and drink some of it when it was in her hand.

She said to her again "and before I can say I do I was out and she was in end of story right".

Kikyo told her "did you talk to Elliot" Alison said "they wouldn't even let me see him" Kikyo told her "not a big surprise".

Alison told her "it wouldn't make any difference anyway the Elliot I know the Elliot I love isn't here anymore".

Kikyo told her "what if I told you Elliot isn't himself because this women has put him under a spell sort of speak".

She said to her "Alison Elliot loves you not jade", Alison told her "if that were true I would be walking down that isle today".

Kikyo told her "you still can be all you have to do is crash your wedding", Alison told her "what".

Kikyo said to her "look it's not that crazy the man that you love is marrying someone else don't you want to do everything in your power to stop him".

Alison told her "this is no fairytale no real life works that way", Kikyo told her "what if you can get him back do you really want to spend the rest of your life just wondering in your heart of hearts you must still love him".

Alison told her "I really do" Kikyo told her "then let me help you", Alison told her "but you don't really know me I why would you help me".

Kikyo turned then looked at her again she said to her "have you ever seen that television show there's someone that knows an angel who helps strangers every week".

Alison told her "I love that show" kikyo told her "don't get to excited were nothing like that but my sister's and I we have special gifts".

Alison told her "gifts what kind of gifts" kikyo told her "ones you can't return lets just say we come from a very interesting family tree look if you can trust me we can bring you and Elliot together" she nodded her head yes at what Kikyo said.

Mrs. Spencer said to her son "here you are on your big day", she touched her sons cheek she said "forgive me son".

Sango and kagome walked and turned the corner to find a murderous bridesmaid coming out of the doors of jades and went to Elliot's room.

She said to her sister "stripper eating bridesmaid ahead", kagome told her "shush keep walking".

They went towards the doors to his room when Kirsten met them instead of them going through the doors kagome told them "we need to talk to Mr. Spencer".

Kirsten told them "no one sees the groom before the ceremony" Sango told her "actually that would mean the bride this will only take a minute".

Kirsten told them "what part of no did you understand", Sango told her "the non original part".

When the door to the grooms room was opened and Mrs. Spencer came out of his room when Kirsten looked at her she told the both of them "Is there a problem" Kagome said "ugh don't even get me started".

Sango told her "could we talk to you for a sec you know in private", Mrs. Spencer told him "certainly".

She went away from Kirsten and her sons door to the end of the hallway with Sango and Kagome following her Mrs. Spencer told them once they were gathered together she said "Is everything alright".

Sango told him "its about your son" she told Sango "what's wrong", Sango told her "he well he uh he's not supposed top marry jade".

Mrs. Spencer said "i know" kagome told her "you do" she told the both of them "I know more then you could possibly imagine".

Sango told her "we can help him" she told the both of them "no one can help us its to late".

Kagome told her "no we have a plan we can stop the wedding", she told the both of them "go to the wine cellar wait for me there I'll join you in ten minutes".

When she finished whispering to them Kirsten looked at her Mrs. Spencer said out loud "I'm sorry there is nothing I can do for you" they left after she said that and went to the wine cellar to meet her .

When tow of the bridesmaids came into the wine cellar changed into their demon forms while standing on the top of the whine cellar stairs.

While Sango and Kagome spotted them and went the other way. They said "this is bad real bad".

Kagome said "freeze them" Sango told her "I'm trying its not working" Kagome told her "yes it is look you froze the fly you have to get closer to the object your trying to freeze".

When Sango tried and failed she said "forget it run", just as the bridesmaids were coming down the stairs after changing into their human forms.

While at the police station where Inuyasha and Morris were a officer was carrying a box with videotapes from the mansion in it and handing it to them he put it on Morris's desk he said "here you go inspector".

Morris grabbed one of the tapes he said "man special sure got away of keeping security", inuyasha clapped his hands asking for the tape when Morris tossed it to him he caught it in his hands.

He told Morris "all those cameras should of picked up something the time the priest was killed", when he said that he pushed his chair over to the vcr with the TV on top and put the tape inside the vcr to watch it on TV.

While at the entrance to the mansion Alison told kikyo "look its two forty couldn't we missed them".

Kikyo said "I hope not where are they", while in the basement the two evil bridesmaids were trying to find Sango and kagome when Sango's cell phone rang she picked up while being panicked she said "hello".

Kikyo told her "Sango where are you" Sango told her "were down in the wine cellar help" when they stood up after she said that.

The bridesmaids looked towards them on the other side of the wine cellar shelf and got mad while kagome panicked after seeing them.

Both bridesmaids saw them they growled and ran after Sango and kagome while in the brides room Kirsten gave jade a book she said "this is from me for something borrowed" jade opened it to find a demon book.

She said "thoust I love this I read it the last time I was here" then jade told her "what about my something blue".

Kirsten motioned to behind her to they looked to find Elliot's mom crying while looking out the window jade turned back to her she said "your right there is nothing more bluer then a mother giving away her only son".

They laughed and then left the room where the mother was in , while back at the police station Morris and inuyasha were watching the videotape Morris told inuyasha "its just two women talking how can you hear them".

Inuyasha told him "what you don't read lips" the both of them leaned forward and inuyasha looked at the two women he said "something is about killing a priest wasn't a part of our deal".

Morris told him "damn your good" then he got up from leaning forward to listen to what inuyasha had to say and stood up and left him with the videotape to watch.

While at the mansion jade was in her wedding dress walking down the steps to her groom the pasture told them once jade was beside Elliot he said "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate this secrete union as we join this man and this women in holy matrimony".

While in the wine cellar kagome and Sango got to the door to find it was locked they turned back to find the bridesmaids looking at them kagome said "ok their really close now freeze them" Sango said "great" she froze them.

When kikyo opened the door she told her sisters "Sango Kagome duck" they ducked and Kikyo used her powers to fling the evil bridesmaids to the boxes.

Kikyo told her sisters once they stood up "are you guys ok" the both of them nodded Kagome said "yea nice timing" Sango said "where's Alison".

Kikyo told her "I've got her upstairs come on" they nodded and followed kikyo out of the wine cellar while the wedding the priest said "if there is any reason why these two should not be joined speak now or forever hold your peace".

When he said that Alison with kikyo and Sango and kagome came running down the walkway outside Sango told him "we have a reason".

Alison told Elliot "I love you Elliot" when jade was looking at them she said "why you little witch" Sango got offended she said "hey".

When jade started speaking her spell she said "by bersteria and persies open sky and do your worst".

When the sky opened lightening and thunder struck and it started to storm and become very windy.

After that was done jade grabbed Elliot she told him "your coming with me" while Kikyo was telling her sisters "come on" and they followed Jade into the mansion

While inuyasha and Morris showed up inuyasha said "oh this is a great time what's going on here".

They got out of the car while everyone else was fleeing the mansion while in one of the mansions rooms Elliot was laying on the bed with jade almost on top of him.

She got up and changed into her demon form when Sango and her sisters walked in she said "oh wow" after that they were pushed in by jades evil bridesmaids where they said "ah".

Kikyo told them "alright quick we have to banish them back to the underworld" when she said that Elliot fell over to the side of the bed and onto the floor after jade left him and got up from the bed.

Kikyo panicked when she couldn't find the knife she "oh my god the ponyard is gone" when Elliot sat up form being on the floor he grabbed it and stood up with the dagger beamed a bright light Kagome pointed to him she said "Elliot".

Sango told kikyo "come on kikyo do something", when she said that kikyo used her powers to move all the bridesmaids including the evil bride into the dagger after that was done Elliot got his memory back he told them "whoever you three are thank you".

He handed the dagger back to Kikyo after that he left the room to be with Alison outside Kikyo and her sisters were outside when they spotted Elliot and Alison together.

Kikyo told her sisters "we did that" Kagome said and "they live happily ever after" Sango said "I wonder if we will".

Kikyo told her "of course we will why shouldn't we" Sango told her "that's easy fro you to say you'll never greet your husband at the door with honey I think I froze the kids".

Kikyo said "no I just accidentally moved them to another zip code", Kagome told her sisters "but I will see them find them and bring them back safely if I can ever learn to control my powers".

Sango told her sisters "if any of us can" Kagome told them "well jus think of the obstacles that Elliot and Alison have over come if they can do it so can we".

Kikyo told them "I guess true love does conquer after all", Kagome told them "especially if you have separate bathrooms".

They laughed when Sango saw inuyasha walk over she said "and speaking of true love Kagome said "oh" and pulled kikyo along with her to inuyasha along with Sango following them.

Inuyasha told Kikyo "fancy seeing you here" she said "you have isn't it", she offered the dagger back to inuyasha she said "I've wanted to give this back to you I'm finished with it".

Inuyasha told her "howed you know I'll be here" kikyo told him "I didn't I was going to drop it off after the wedding".

He took the dagger he said "uh huh shall we talk about this in private kikyo", he pulled her away from her sisters to go with him she went with him while she looked back to her sisters.

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm she said to her "do we believe in destiny or what" the both of them laughed then went another way while Kikyo and inuyasha walked upstairs to go to another walk way to talk some more and enjoy more of the day.


End file.
